


Bakit Hindi Na Lang Totohanin?

by baekyeolparaluman, InspiritsExoL



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Fake Dating, Fluff, M/M, Romance, slight angst
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:29:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekyeolparaluman/pseuds/baekyeolparaluman, https://archiveofourown.org/users/InspiritsExoL/pseuds/InspiritsExoL
Summary: Kailangang makakuha ni Chanyeol ng date/boyfriend a month before his parents' 25th wedding anniversary para tumigil na ang blind dates na sineset up nila sakanya at para naiwasan ang nakakairitang tanong na "May bf/gf ka na ba?" ng mga Tito't Tita niyang boomers. Kaya kinausap nya si Baekhyun Byun, ang schoolmate niyang broke para magpanggap bilang boyfriend nya WITH pay, dahil unang una, hindi niya ito type kaya sure siya na hindi siya mahuhulog. Pero habang tumatagal, bakit parang may mali. Bakit parang...... may sumasabit na.......... fEELINGS?!?!?! CHANYEOL PARK AKALA KO BA HINDI MO TYPE?!?!?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67
Collections: Paraluman Fest: Ang Ikatlong Pagdiriwang





	Bakit Hindi Na Lang Totohanin?

**Author's Note:**

> hi! hello! ito ang kauna-unahang fic fest na sinalihan ko. sumubok ako sumali noon sa dalawang fic fests kaso ng drop out ako sa kalagitnaan. milagro nga na napanindigan ko itong fic fest na ito. sana ay nagustuhan ninyo ang entry na ito. lalo na kay prompter sana magustuhan mo ito.

Katatapos lang ni Chanyeol sa isa na namang palpak na blind date. Hindi na nga niya mabilang kung nakailang blind dates na siya simula nung nag-college siya. 3rd year na ang business major na si Park Chanyeol na mukhang major in blind dates na rin kasi parati na lang may bagong ipinakikilala ang mga magulang niya sa kanya at sinasabing “potential partner” ang mga ito.

Sabi kasi ng mga magulang niya, dapat simula ng pagtapak niya sa college kailangan na lumawak ang network niya at makakilala ng mga iba't ibang tao na potential na maging partner niya sa business at partner sa buhay. 

Mayayaman ang mga Parks. Kilala sila bilang isa sa malalaking distributor ng mga furnitures sa bansa. 

"Ano? Di mo na naman type?" Tanong ng kababata niya na si Sehun Oh. 2nd year Architecture student.

Napabuntong hininga na lang si Chanyeol. "Pare, wala pa din. Hindi ko naman kasi alam kung bakit nila ako pinipilit sa mga ganito." 

"Masyadong business minded mga magulang mo eh. Pati anak ginagawang business at magnet ng business partners."

"Natumpak mo, Se. Napilit nga nila akong mag business pero hindi nila ako mapipilit sa taong hindi ko naman gusto."

"Buti pa parents ko, hindi naman ganun. Ako nga may pinopormahan na film major. Sana nga magkagusto siya sa akin."

“Weird flex but okay. Sana all na lang masasabi ko ano?" sabi naman ni Chanyeol

—

11 pm na at pauwi palang si Baekhyun na katatapos lang sa pangalawang part time job niya ngayong araw. Communication major na kinakailangang magtrabaho ng magtrabaho pangkabuhayan niya. 

Bilang isang communication major ay magastos dahil sa production classes and film class. Ibig sabihin, sobrang gastos sa kursong ito. Lalo na ang kinuha niyang film class. Pag uwi niya,wala pa din siyang pahinga. Aasikasuhin naman niya ang mga kakailanganin niya for his tutoring job, mga homeworks. Actually ayos lang naman siya doon. Nasasanay na siya pero nahihirapan talaga siya sa mga production class niya, lalo sa film class na napaka-time consuming.

  
  
  


Not to mention meron siyang due next week na may kailangan ifilm para sa lesson nila tungkol sa editing. Buti nalang talaga pumayag yung best friend niya na si Jongdae na siya ififilm sa vacant nilang 3 hours.

Alam din kasi ng lolo at lola niya, academic scholar pa din siya. Sila kasi ang nagpapaaral sa kanya at nag apply siya ng scholarship para mabawasan ang bayarin. Mataas din naman grades niya kasi… dati.

Pag academic scholar, kasama ka sa top 10 ng kurso mo at 50% ng tuition ay bayad ng eskwelahan. Since first year kasi naging constant dean’s lister siya. Pero may nangyari lang bago magsimula ang last semester ng second year niya sa kolehiyo. Pero natanggalan siya ng pagiging Academic Scholar at naging financial aid scholar na lang dahil na binalewala niya ang pag aaral noong nakaraang taon dahil sa  _ thou who shall not be named _ . Kaya ngayon bumabawi siya at samu’t-saring part time job ang kinakagat niya. Tutor tuwing break time, nagtatrabaho sa mga online jobs at nasa counter din ng convenience stores naman paguwi niya. 

Ayaw kasi niya na mag-alala at mahirapan pa lalo ang lolo at lola niya.Iniwan kasi si Baekhyun ng mga magulang niya sa pangangalaga ng kanyang lolo at lola noong na-bankrupt ang business nila at hindi kayang pag-aralin sa kolehiyo. Kaya lumaki talaga si Baekhyun bilang lola and lolo’s boy. Sabi nga niya kahit sa probinsya nila sa Tarlac na lang din siya mag-aral, pero hindi ito pumayag at pinag-aral pa rin siya sa Maynila.

  
  
  


—

All set na. Naka set up na ang camera, tripod, at mga kailangan for the filming. Tinuturo lang niya kay Jongdae ang kailangan niyang gawin. Habang tinuturo niya kay Jongdae, nakarinig siyang kalabog.

Napalingon si Baekhyun at nakita niya ang camera niya, nahulog.

“Ano naman nangyari dito?” galit na galit na si Baekhyun. Hindi mura ang camera na yan. Ang tagal niya inipon para mabili yung camera niya dahil nga ang pinili niyang course kailangan maraming production.

“I-i’m sorry.” sabi ng isang estudyante na nakabunggo sa tripod ni Baekhyun. Ang nakabunggo nito ay ang business major na si Chanyeol na hindi kasi tumitingin sa daanan habang nagrarant sa best friend niya.

Ang dami kasi nirarant sa bestfriend niya about sa palpak na naman na blind date at hindi pa din nagsasawa magulang niya ipadala siya sa blind dates. 

Halos mangiyak-ngiyak si Baekhyun habang tinititigan yung camera niya. “Uso naman kasi tumingin sa daanan diba?”

“Eh hindi ko naman kasalanan na nakaharang yung camera mo.”

“Aba uso tumingin nga. I am filming for my film class.”

“Then put a sign.”

Habang nag-iinit sa sagutan ‘yung dalawa ay inuna naman ni Sehun ang paglandi sa nililigawan niyang si Jongdae. “Ang cute mo today, Jongdae.”

“Alam mo bolero ka pa din, Sehun ano?”

Nasira lang paglalandian nila nung hinila ni Chanyeol sa tenga si Sehun. “Hoy! Inuna talaga ang landi ano? Halika na dito.”

Si Baekhyun nakatitig nalang sa camera niyang sira. Gustong-gusto niyang manuntok. Paano siya makaka-ipon ng pera para sa camera kung sapat lang ang kinikita niya para sa sarili at sa mga bayarin sa dorm at pagkain?

  
  


“Dae, ano na gagawin ko? Paano na yan? Sira na yung camera ko. Yung project ko.”

“Ipahihiram ko na lang muna ‘yung akin para matapos mo ‘yung sa film. Diba, parang kampon ni satanas ‘yung prof mo dun?”

“Pero pano pag kailangan mo gamitin?”

“Baek, ‘wag mo na munang intindihin ‘yon. ‘Yung ngayon muna.”

Kahit bestfriend niya si Jongdae ay nahihiya pa rin siya rito. Ganyan kasi si Baekhyun. As much as possible, ayaw niyang umaasa sa ibang tao. Ayaw niyang maka-abala. Gustuhin man niyang singilin si Chanyeol dahil siya naman ang nakasira ng camera, ay winalk-outan naman siya nito.

“Baek, hindi naman ako magagalit. Hiramin mo muna hanggang sa nagiipon ka.”

“Salamat, Dae at sorry talaga sa abala.”

“I always got your back.”

“Basta, ayaw ko nang makita ‘yung pagmumukha noong bwiset na ‘yon. Tatapunan ko talaga ng kape ‘yung mukha niya.”

“Sayang kape. Akin na lang.”

“Bahala na! Matangkad nga, pero hindi naman useful ‘yung legs niya. Lampa.”

“Tama na! Yung BP mo, huy!”

“Sorry na.”

\--

Parehas na sila Chanyeol at Baekhyun nayayamot na sa buhay nila. Si Baekhyun halos mangiyak-ngiyak na sa mga pangyayari.

Si Chanyeol naman, napaka sama lang talaga ng araw niya ngayon. Kagagaling lang niya sa mahaba-habang sermon mula sa nanay niya dahil malapit na ang 25th wedding anniversary ng mga magulang niya at hanggang ngayon hindi parin siya nakakahanap ng date. Halos tatlong linggo na lamang ang mayroon siya para makahanap ng appropriate “date” para sa araw na ‘yon.

Tinakasan niya kasi yung isang blind date na napaka conyo. Panay ‘can you like make paabot the salt?’ o kaya ‘like, oh my god! Super nakakainis siya.’ lang ang parating bukambibig. Naririndi na kasi tenga ni Chanyeol.

Napaka-boomers kasi ng mga tito at tita niya na wala rinibang bukambibig kundi, ‘Wala ka pa bang boyfriend?’ o kaya ‘Wala ka pa bang girlfriend?’ Nakakasawa na kaya na paulit-ulit. Nakakasawa na rin ang blind dates.

“Sehun, bakit ba kasi ganito buhay ko?”

“Malay ko sayo! Di kita bati! Panira ka nga naman ng diskarte. Nasa harap ko na ‘yung nililigawan ko tapos ikaw pa ang nakasira ng camera ni Baekhyun.”

“Who’s that Baekhyun, anyway?”

“Best friend ng crush ko.”

“Mukha siyang dwarf sa liit.”

“Grabe ka naman mapanglait! Magiging parang in-law ko na yan pag kami na ni Jongdae.”

“Speed ka lang?”

“Syempre, Sehun Oh kaya pangalan ko.”

Napabuntong-hininga na lang si Chanyeol. “Sana ‘yung pagka-speed mo matulungan din ako sa problema ko, ano? Para magamit din kokote mo hindi lang sa paglandi, ano?”

“Harsh mo!”

“Sinasabi ko lang yung totoo, p’re.”

“Hmmmm, ‘di mo naman kailangan ng totoong jowa, diba?”

“Wala akong panahon sa jowa.”

“Eh di hanap ka na lang ng willing magpanggap. At least kilala mo. It will save you from those conyo people din.”

Meron din pa lang ibang kayang gawin si Sehun, hindi lang pala siya puro landi. May sense nga naman. “So sino? Ikaw na lang kaya?”

“Sorry, I decline. Kilalang-kilala ako ng mga magulang mo at alam nilang ‘di kita type. Isipin mo nga, kaya mo ba akong i-kiss sa pisngi sa harap ng mga tita at tito mong boomers?”

With the thought, kinilabutan na kaagad si Chanyeol. Parang kapatid kasi niya si Sehun. “Eh di sino?”

“Ikaw na bahala diyan. I used up too much brain cells para diyan. “ 

\--

Simula nung nangyari ang pagkasira ng camera ni Baekhyun, nag-iiwasan na sila ni Chanyeol. Kung magkita man sila ay iniirapan lang ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol kahit pa sa loob-loob niya ay gusto niya itong sapakin.

Ganun din naman si Chanyeol pag nakikita niya si Baekhyun. Naaalibadbaran din siya sa pagmumukha ni Baekhyun na parating mukhang G na G. 

Parehas hindi nila kailangan ng dagdag stress kasi as is stressed na sila sa mga pinagdadaanan nila. 

Si Baekhyun kailangan pa ng mas maraming pera kasi biglang tumaas renta sa dorm niya tapos kailangan pa niya bumili ng panibagong camera dahil nga sa pangyayari at ayaw niya lagi umaasa kay Jongdae. 

Kung parati na siyang subsob sa trabaho, mas subsob na siya ngayon. 

Si Chanyeol ay nakasagutan naman ang kanyang ina dahil sa parehong rason.

  
  


“Chanyeol, Bakit sa lahat ng blind dates, wala ka pa ring nagugustuhan?” Sabi ng nanay niya. 

Sobrang sawang sawa na si Chanyeol sa  _ paulit-ulit na lang _ usapang ganito. “Ma, bakit ba kailangan na may nagustuhan ako?”

“Nakakahiya sa mga tita at tito mo. Parati kong pinagyayabang nanapaka pogi mo, pero wala ka pa din boyfriend o girlfriend!”

“Ma, diba dapat mas pina-prioritize ng magulang ang pag-aaral ng anak? Bakit ‘yun ang pinoproblema mo?”

“Kasi ako din sawang-sawa, anak! Nakakasawa na ganyan parati tanong ng tita at tito mo! Malapit na wedding anniversary namin. Dadalasan ko pa blind dates mo. Kailangang meron tayo ipakilala anak.”

Hindi na kaya ni Chanyeol. Ayaw na niya ganitong usapan. “Ayaw ko na! May  _ boyfriend  _ na ako. Nakakahiya sa boyfriend ko.” Hindi niya alam saan nanggaling yung lumabas sa bibig niya. Pero panindigan na lang niya. 

“Boyfriend? Bakit hindi mo sinasabi?”

“Kasi hindi siya galing sa influential na pamilya. Pero mahal na mahal ko siya.” 

Ayan at least parang hindi na siya pipilitin ng nanay niya. “Pakilala mo sa amin.”

“Uhm… sa anniversary na lang, Ma. Pero tama na blind dates. Mag-aaway na kami eh. Hiyang hiya ako sabihin.”

“Sige, anak.”

Sa wakas ay mukhang titigilan na nila si Chanyeol. Ang problema na lang ngayon ay ang “boyfriend” niya.

Naalog na niya ang utak niya sa paghahanap ng probable boyfriend niya pero wala na siyang maisip. Nakaka-stress. Kaya tumakas siya sa bahay nila para bumili ng sigarilyo. 

Ganitong oras, sarado na ang mga tindahan. Ang bukas lang ay ang malapit na Mini Stop sa kanila. Kaya naglakad siya papunta roon. 

“Isang kaha ng Winston Red.” Sabi niya. 

“120 pesos po, Sir.” 

Yung boses. Napaka pamilyar. Hindi siya nagloloko. Pag tingala niya, si Baekhyun nga. “Hoy! Dwarft!”

It took Baekhyun 10 seconds to realize na ang mortal enemy niya ang nasa harap niya. Pagod na kasi talaga siya. “Excuse me. May pangalan ako. Akin na bayad mo.”

“Dito ka pala nagtatrabaho?”

“Hindi. Obvious ba?” Napaka sarcastic na sagot.

“Bayaran mo na. Mahaba pila.”

Nagpapatagal lalo si Chanyeol. Parang gusto lang niyang inisin si Baekhyun. Well, hindi lang si Baekhyun. Pati na rin ang iba pang nakapila. 

“Mamaya na nga kayo mag LQ. Ang haba ng pila.” Sabi ng manager. 

“Hindi ko po siya boyfriend.”

“Wala akong paki. Mag-usap kayo sa labas. Wag sa counter.”

Bingo. Nakaisip na si Chanyeol. “Babe, halika nga rito. Mag-usap tayo.”

“What the fuck?!”

“Dali na!” Sabi ni Chanyeol. 

“Mag-usap na kayo sa labas. Kung patatagalin mo pa, tatanggalin na kita sa trabaho.” Syempre ayaw ni Baekhyun yun. 

“Babe, ‘di ako aalis dito hangga’t hindi ka pumapayag.”

No choice. Kailangan eh. So lumabas na sila sa convenience store. 

G na G na naman si Baekhyun. “Ano na namang kalokohan ‘to?”

“Be my boyfriend.” Straight forward na sabi ni Chanyeol. 

“What the fuck?” 

“Napaka pasmado naman ng bibig mo.”

Tinaasan na lang tuloy siya ni Baekhyun ng bad finger. “In your dreams! Hindi ko nga kayang makasama ka kahit isang minuto. Boyfriend kaagad?”

“Syempre hindi real boyfriend. Cover up lang.”

“What’s in it for me?”

“Papalitan ko ang camera mo na nasira ko.”

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Baekhyun sa offer. Pero ayaw niyang mapaghalataang marupok. Mataas din kasi ang pride niya.“Ikaw nakasira tapos kailangan kong pagtrabahuhan yun? No way!”

“Sige. Sabi ni Sehun, hindi ka pa nakakabayad ng renta sa dorm mo, di ba? Kada date, may bayad ka.”

“What?”

“Papalitan ko ang camera mo ‘pag pumayag ka, tapos kada date ay may 500 pesos ka. Parehas tayong nangangailangan. This is a good deal.” Thank God may pagka business-minded siya dahil sa course niya. 

Sino naman si Baekhyun para tumanggi? Nangangailangan na siya, eh. “Sige na nga. Fine. Tell me the rules.”

“Isa lang naman rule. Wag kang mahuhulog sa akin. Kasi uunahan na kita, Hindi kita type.”

Pinakyu na naman siya ni Baekhyun. “Napakahangin, ah. Fine. Deal closed.” 

Instead of shake hands, kinuha ni Chanyeol ang kamay ni Baekhyun para halikan. “It’s a deal, babe. Mag-usap tayo bukas. Akin na number mo.”

“Bakit?”

“Anong klaseng boyfriend ang walang number ng boyfriend niya? At paano tayo magkikita?”

“Sige na nga.”

Problem solved para kina Chanyeol at Baekhyun. Madali lang naman. Bawal lang magkahulugan. 

  
  


\--

Alas-siyete ng umaga at panay ang tunog ng telepono ni Baekhyun.Martes ngayon at free cut ang dalawang subjects niya kaya makakapagpahinga sana siya ngayong umaga kahit papaano. Pero wala na. Gising na siya. “Umagang-umaga, ano yun?” halatang may antok at inis pa sa boses ni Baekhyun.

“Ah ganyan ka ba makipag-usap sa boyfriend mo?”

‘Boyfriend’? Ngayon lang na-realize ni Baekhyun na yung mga pangyayari kagabi, hindi pala bangungot. Totoo pala na pumayag siya sa kalokohan na ito for the sake of money. 

“Chanyeol, umagang-umaga. Anong kailangan mo?”

“Gusto kong makipagkita sa boyfriend ko. Masama ba yun?”

“Ha?”

“Syempre kailangan natin mag-usap tungkol sa plano, hindi ba?” kahit na sa telepono lang sila nag-uusap ay ramdam na ramdam ni Baekhyun na paakyat-akyat pa ang kilay ni Chanyeol at ramdam din niya ang kayabangan sa boses nito .

Hindi magandang almusal para sa kanya ang kayabangan. Sana pala hindi na lang niya sinagot ang tawag nito kung umaga pa lang ay mababanas na siya. 

“Hindi ba pwedeng bukas na lang yan? Wala akong pasok ngayon.”

“We are pressed for time. Kailangan na natin itong pag-usapan.”

Walang choice. Kinailangan na ni Baekhyun bumangon at maligo. Might as well dalhin na rin ang laptop niya para makapagtrabaho sa library. Sayang naman kasi ang pagpunta niya sa school kung pag-uusapan lang talaga yung pagiging “boyfriend” ni Chanyeol.

Nasa kalagitnaan na si Baekhyun sa binabasa niyang mga readings para sa tutoring job nang biglang may umakbay sa kanya. “Hi, babe.”

“Maka-babe.” napairap na lang si Baekhyun at inalis ang pagkakahawak sa kanya ni Chanyeol. “Pag-usapan na natin ang kailangang pagusapan kasi sinasayang mo lang oras ko.”

“Isang buwan na lang, 25th anniversary na ng mga magulang ko and kesa ipadala na naman ako sa iba’t-ibang blind dates, mas maigi pa na magkunwari na lang ako na may boyfriend, di ba.”

“So, bakit ako?”

“Di ba kailangan mo ng pera? Sa kapogian kong ito, ikaw lang ang sa tingin kong hindi mahuhulog sa akin. Mahirap na, baka ma-attach pa ang ibang tao.”

“Ay! Mahangin pala rito.” nagkunwari si Baekhyun na natangay ng hangin dahil masyado atang mayabang ang kausap niya. Isa sa mga ayaw ni Baekhyun ay ang taong puro yabang lang ang alam sa buhay. Well, ayaw din ni Baekhyun ang prof na feeling major pero ibang usapan na yun.

“Gagawa ako ng rules.” Kinuha ni Chanyeol ang binder at ang ballpen ni Baekhyun nang wala man lang pagpapaalam na naganap at doon nagsimula maglista ng rules si Chanyeol.

  
  


RULE #1 Bawal na bawal mahulog sa isa’t-isa

RULE #2 Contract will end ilang linggo after the reunion. 

RULE #3 Dapat always on call for cover ups

"I object." Sabi ni Baekhyun.

"Bakit naman?"

"This should be a mutual contract. Pero parang lahat ng clauses sa’yo lang. Yes, binabayaran mo ako, pero wala kang mukha na maihaharap sa mga magulang mo ‘pag wala ako.” napataas ang kilay ni Baekhyun.

“Okay, ano gusto mo ilagay?”

“Respect naman sa oras ng isa’t-isa. ‘Pag wala talaga akong pasok o kaya pag busy ako, no dates.”

Kada salita na sinasabi ni Baekhyun, linlista niya. “Meron pa bang iba?”

“May kotse ka ba?”

“Oo, bakit?”

“Rule #5 hatid-sundo mo ako.”

“Bakit naman?”

“Sinong boyfriend ang hahayaang mag-commute ang boyfriend niya kung pwede namang ihatid-sundo tuwing may date?”

“Okay, noted.

RULE #1 Bawal na bawal mahulog sa isa’t isa

RULE #2 Contract will end ilang linggo after the reunion. 

RULE #3 Dapat always on call for cover ups

RULE #4 Respect each other’s time. 

RULE #5 Hatid at Sundo tuwing may date.

Pagkatapos ng paglilista ng rules, nagplano na rin sila kung paano ang mga cover up date nila. Kasi baka mag-check ang nanay niya ng pictures at para na din masanay sila magpanggap sa harap ng mga magulang ni Chanyeol. Kumbaga, ito ang magsisilbing rehearsals nila bago ang araw na ipapakilala na ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun sa kanyang pamilya. 

Lumabas na sila sa library at nakasalubong nila sina Jongdae at Sehun na naglalakad din. “Hoy, pre!” tawag ni Sehun kay Chanyeol. “Ayieee, nagde-date na ang magjowa.”

“Hindi pa. Nag-usap lang kami ng rules. Bukas pa.”

“Sayang! Gusto pa naman namin maging audience.” naka-pout na sabi si Sehun at inakbayan sina Chanyeol at Baekhyun. “Mag-date na rin kayo ngayon. Double date.”

  
  


“Sige. Dwarft, bayaran na rin kita rito.”

“Uh… sige.” Medyo naiilang pa si Baekhyun. gusto niya sanang tumanggi muna Pero biglang sinabi ni Chanyeol na babayaran siya. Sino naman ang tatanggi? Kung uuwi siya, kakain na naman siya ng Lucky Me Pancit Canton dahil ‘yon lang ang meron sa kanyang dorm ngayon. Hindi pa rin kasi siya nakapag-grocery.

Sabay na sila pumunta sa restaurant. Nakatitig lang si Baekhyun sa menu at umiral ang kakuriputan niya kahit babayaran naman siya ni Chanyeol ngayon. Bigla na lang inilagay ni Chanyeol ang kamay sa kanyang balikat at bumulong. “Ako na ang magbabayad.”

“Eh hindi pa naman official date, at babayaran mo na ako.”

“Practice na rin as boyfriends ito.”

Wala nang magagawa si Baekhyun dahil bago pa siya tumanggi, Chanyeol already ordered for the both of them at binayaran na rin. Sina Sehun at Jongdae naman ay parang mga nanonood ng drama sa kilig. 

Dapat magkatabi sina Jongdae at Baekhyun sa upuan pero sabi ni Sehun, gusto niyang makatabi ang nililigawan niya. Kaya wala na namang choice si Baekhyun kundi tumabi kay Chanyeol.

“Nabanggit ni Sehun sa akin na fake boyfriends na kayo. So, anong plano ninyo?” tanong ni Jongdae.

Si Baekhyun ay walang masabi. Nakatikom lang ang bibig niya at si Chanyeol ang taga-sagot. “Mag papanggap si Baekhyun na boyfriend ko para sana hindi na ako kulitin ng nanay ko na makipag-date. Yung mga tito at tita kong boomers kasi panay ang tanong kung bakit wala pa akong boyfriend or girlfriend.”

“Eh paano kung biglang may feelings involved na?”

“Imposible. Kasi dalawang buwan lang aabot ito. Kailangan ni Baekhyun ng pera, at ako naman ay kailangan lang ng cover up.”

Pero kahit anong pagpapaliwanag ni Chanyeol, ay hindi pa rin mapanatag si Jongdae dahil alam niyang risky ang gagawin ng dalawa. may point din naman at nangangailangan talaga si Baekhyun ng pera.

Naramdaman ni Sehun na medyo naging seryoso na ang hangin sa pagitan nila kaya naisip niyang umeksena. “So, anong press release niyo kay tita? Paano kayo nagkakilala?” Nag tinginan na lang silang dalawa ni Chanyeol. Yun pala ang hindi pa nila napag-uusapan. Napa-facepalm na lang si Sehun. “Hindi niyo pa napag-usapan? Yan ang isang tatanungin ni tita.”

“I suggest, parang dapat magkakilala muna sila.”

“Ang galing talaga ng babe ko!” sabi ni Sehun at nagnakaw ng halik mula kay Jongdae. 

Nakurot tuloy si Sehun sa braso. “Anong babe? Di pa nga kita sinasagot?”

“Advanced lang.”

“So paano nga kayo nagkakilala? Like, get to know each other?”

“Dapat siguro sa inuman! Pag may alak, mas makikilala nila ang isa’t-isa.”

“Lightweight si Baek―”

“Okay lang ako, Jongdae. Tama, may point na mas magiging honest pag may alak.” 

Kaya napagkasunduan na pagkatapos ng trabaho ni Baekhyun sa convenience store sa sabado ay mag-iinom silang apat para magkakilala ang dalawa at mas maplano ang pekeng relasyon nila. Actually, as much as possible, gusto ni Jongdae tumulong at maging gabay ni Baekhyun para maiwasan ang risks na magkagustuhan sila. Hindi pa talaga kasi naghihilom ang sugat sa puso ni Baekhyun dala ni thou shall not be named.

\-----

Pagdating ng Sabado, sabay na nag-commute sina Jongdae at Baekhyun papunta sa condo unit ni Sehun. Malapit lang din kasi ang dorm ni Jongdae sa convenience store kung saan nagtatrabaho si Baekhyun. Si Jongdae lang din ang may alam kung saan ang condo ni Sehun.

Out of nowhere, biglang nagsalita si Jongdae. “Alam mo Baekhyun, it’s not too late to back out.”

“Bakit naman?”

“Delikado kaya pag na-in love ka kay Chanyeol. Tapos masasaktan ka na naman.”

Natawa na lang si Baekhyun. “Jongdae, imposible yun. Against the rules din naman.”

“Kahit na. Malay mo? Tama na yung sakit na nakita ko last year.”

“Wag na nating pag-usapan, Jongdae. Basta hindi na madaling bubukas ang puso ko. Kaya feeling ko, imposible”

“Naninigurado lang, Baek.”

Natapos yung malalim nilang usapan nang makarating na sa condo ni Sehun. Handa na lahat at nandoon na sina Sehun at Chanyeol. Ayos na rin ang pulutan nilang lahat. 

“Welcome sa ‘The Sehun Oh cave’.” bati ni Sehun at syempre, bebeso sa nililigawan dahil gentleman siya. “Oh, Kuya Chanyeol, wala ka bang bati sa boyfriend mo?”

“Ha?”

“Anong ha? Syempre bebeso ka rin? Practice ‘yan.”

“Kahit fist bump na lang!” sabi kaagad ni Baekhyun. Ang weird kasi talaga.

Tumayo si Chanyeol. Medyo nagdalawang-isip pa siya kung bebeso talaga siya o fist bump na lang. Pero naisip niya bumeso na lang. Pang-practice na din. 

Nagsimula na ang inuman. Naglaro sila ng putting a finger down at never have I ever. Yung laro na ito ang mas magpapatamis sa inuman.At least, sa ganitong paraan ay talagang makikilala nila ang isa’t isa.

Nalaman din na hindi pa talaga nakakadama ng first love si Chanyeol kahit nakailang fling din siya. Malaking factor din siguro dahil mas naging pokus ng magulang niya ang blind dates for potential business partners. Ito din ang rason bakit naiba ang ideology ni Chanyeol tungkol sa pagibig. Akala niya love doesn’t exist mas importante lang ang business at makahanap ng partner na makakatulong palaguin ang business.

Dahil wala namang pasok kinabukasan ay naisip nilang magwalwal na lang, kaya nag-suggest si Sehun na maglaro pa ng iba. Spin the bottle. Kung kanino matatapat ang mas mapayat na parte ng bote ay dapat uminom at pumili kung truth o dare.

It’s a good suggestion kasi mas naging masaya ang inuman and at the same time, mas nakikilala nila ang isa’t-isa. Umikot nang umikot ang bote at lahat sila ay natapatan. Lahat na sila ay nakagawa ng mga napaka-weird na dare, at nakasagot ng tanong na makakatulong makilala lalo ang isa’t-isa.

Malapit na maubos ang mga alak na binili ni Sehun at halata na yung iba sa kanila ay may tama na. Lalo na si Baekhyun na nanahimik na lang kasi umiikot na ang paningin niya.

Tumapat ang bote kay Sehun at si Chanyeol ang nag bato ng tanong. “Sehun, truth or dare?”

Nag-isip muna si Sehun at uminom sa baso niya. Oneshot. “Dare.” Kanina kasi noong tumapat sa kanya ang bote, napasabi na siya ng truth kaya dare naman. 

“Since gustong-gusto mo si Jongdae, patunayan mo nga na gusto mo siya. With a kiss!” 

Napatayo si Jongdae bigla at muntikan pa na mapaupo ulit. Buti na lang sinalo ni Sehun. “Bakit naman kasama ako sa dare?”

Pero a dare is a dare, ika nga. Pinikit na ni Sehun ang mata niya at hinalikan si Jongdae. Okay na talaga sana, pero Jongdae pulled away dahil nasusuka siya. Syempre as a gentleman, sumama na si Sehun sa banyo at inalalayan ang nililigawan.

Kaya sina Chanyeol at Baekhyun na lang ang naiwan sa sala. Mapungay na ang mga mata ni Baekhyun at halatang lutang na lutang na sa kalasingan. “Okay ka lang ba?” tanong ni Chanyeol kay Baekhyun. “Pwede ka na matulog kung lasing ka na.”

“Ayos pa ako. Tuloy lang kayo.”

“Sure?”

“Sure na sure.”

Pagkatapos sumuka ni Jongdae ay nakatulog na siya sa lapag. Kaya silang tatlo na lang ang natira. Mukhang mahina talaga si Jongdae sa alak.

Nagpatuloy sila sa paglalaro at muli itong natapat kay Baekhyun. Nagbato-bato pick pa sina Chanyeol at Sehun para malaman kung sinong magtatanong o mag-uutos kay Baekhyun, at si Chanyeol ang nanalo. “Truth or dare?”

“Truth!” sabi niya na medyo tipsy na at slurred na ang mga salita.

“Bakit mo tinanggap ang offer ko na maging fake boyfriend ko?”

Kinuha ni Baekhyun ang bote ng alak at diretsong uminom dito. Hindi na naglagay sa baso. “Kasi kailangan ko ng cash,” diretsong sagot ni Baekhyun.

“Bakit?”

“Ops, Mr. Park, isang tanong lang, di ba?”

Kaya muling pina-ikot ang bote, at kay Baekhyun na naman natapat. “Truth or dare?”

“Truth. Sige na, alam ko namang itutuloy mo lang tanong mo.” napabuntong-hininga si Baekhyun. “Kasi ang alam ng lolo at lola ko ay 50% ng tuition lang ang binabayaran nila. Akala nila academic scholar pa rin ako. Na-demote ang scholarship ko at naging financial aid scholar na lang ako after ng maraming letter na humihingi na i-reconsider at i-retain ang scholarship ko.”

Everyone was silent kasi nakikita nila na naiiyak na si Baekhyun. Aabutan sana ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun ng tissue pero tinanggihan niya. Uminom pa ng isang bote si Baekhyun bago ituloy ang pagkukwento. 

“Nabalewala ko ang pag-aaral ko pero syempre hindi ko sinabi sa Lolo at Lola ko kasi alam kongmag-aalala langsila. Sila na nagpapa-aral sa akin dahil hindi kaya ng mga magulang ko. Simula noong summer, nagtatrabaho na ako kung saan-saan para mairaos ko ang sarili ko at mabayaran pati dorm na tinitirahan ko. Kaya mukhang pera man sa mata ng iba, ginagawa ko lang para hindi malaman ng lolo at lola ko ang kalokohan ng apo nila.” 

Hindi nila alam kung ipagpapatuloy pa ang laro dahil medyo naging seryoso ang atmosphere. Pero muling nag-ikot ng bote si Baekhyun at kay Chanyeol naman tumapat. “Truth or dare?” tanong ni Baekhyun.

“Dare.”

“Wala akong maisip… Sehun, ikaw na.”   
  


“Sige, gaganti ako. Syempre fake boyfriends kayo, dapat may kiss.”

“Gago ka talaga.” sabi ni Chanyeol na ready nang sapakin si Sehun.

“A dare is a dare.” ngisi ni Sehun.

Hindi alam kung ano sumapi kay Baekhyun. Siya na ang tumayo at hinalikan si Chanyeol. 

Si Chanyeol, naiwan na lang na nakatulala. “Ang daming daldal. Ito na.”  _ Shet, magaling pala humalik si Baekhyun. _

Parang si Chanyeol yung nalasing sa halik ni Baekhyun dahil kung ano man ang sumapi kay Baekhyun ay sumapi na rin sa kanya. Binalik niya ang halik kay Baekhyun. At ang ending, parang nag momol sila for no reason at all.

“Oo na! Pasado na kayo as fake boyfriends! Inggit na ako!” sabi ni Sehun. “Matulog na tayo.”

Pinasok na ni Sehun si Jongdae sa kuwarto at biglang napakabigat ng hangin sa pagitan nila Chanyeol at ni Baekhyun. Si Baekhyun ay pumasok na lang sa spare room.

Si Baekhyun ang matutulog sa kama at si Chanyeol naman sa lapag nakalatag.

Nag shower si Chanyeol at natawa na lang nang makita niya ang kanyang labi na namamaga. Bakit ba kasi niya hinalikan nang ganun si Baekhyun?

_ Was he just turned on? Nadala lang ba siya sa halik? Lasing lang siya? _ Ewan niya na lang talaga. Also actually, that was his first kiss. Who knew ang first kiss niya naging momol pa? 

Kasi gusto talaga ni Chanyeol na ang first kiss niya galing sa first boyfriend niya. Pero ito nauna. Kinailangan niya ng cover up eh. 

Papag usapan na sana nila ni ang halik na nangyari kanina, pero nakita niyang tulog na tulog na si Baekhyun na parang sanggol. 

Kung si Baekhyun ay tulog na tulog, kabaligtaran naman si Chanyeol. 

Kahit sabi niya ewan na lang talaga niya, medyo bothered siya. Kausapin na lang niya si Baekhyun paggising niya mamaya.

Kung kailan nararamdaman niya na ang antok ay bigla siyang nakarinig ng mahihinang hikbi mula kay Baekhyun. “T--taewoo…” mahinang sambit ni Baekhyun. “P-please.” paulit ulit lang 'yang lumalabas sa bibig ni Baekhyun.

Napatayo kaagad si Chanyeol at lumapit kay Baekhyun para gisingin dahil mukhang binabangungot nga siya. “Baekhyun! Huy! Dwarft!” nung akala niya medyo nahimasmasan na si Baekhyun, biglang may humila ng kamay niya at linapit sa may puso ni Baekhyun.

Damang dama ni Chanyeol bawat kabog ng puso ni Baekhyun. Kita din niya ang mga luha sa mukha ni Baekhyun.  _ Sino kaya si Taewoo? At bakit mo iniiyakan? _

Ang daming tanong bumabalot ngayon sa utak ni Chanyeol. Ang dami niya gusto itanong… pero alam niya hindi pa sila close at binabayaran lang niya si Baekhyun. Kaya instead na magtanong hinimas na lang niya ulo ni Baekhyun para matigil na pag iyak. Nakatulog din si Chanyeol sa ganyang posisyon.

\--

Umaga na, at nagising si Baekhyun sa biglang sigaw ni Jongdae. “Hoy Baekhyun Byun! Ano ginagawa niyo?”

Then doon narealize ni Baekhyun magkayakap pa pala sila ni Chanyeol ngayon. _ Pero paano?  _ Alam niya nasa lapag natulog si Chanyeol kagabi. 

“Hala!” lang nasabi ni Baekhyun.

“Ah kasi binabangungot ka kagabi. Tapos ginigising kita pero hinila mo ako sa kama.”

Napa-facepalm na lang si Jongdae, hindi dahil sa nakita niya ngayon Kundi dahil sa bangungot ni Baekhyun. Hanggang ngayon pala, kahit isang taon na nakakalipas, binabangungot pa rin si Baekhyun tungkol sa taong halos gumuho ng buong mundo niya. 

Dumating na ang pina-deliver nilang breakfast from McDo kaya lahat sila lumabas na sa kuwarto at kumain. Pero medyo may tension bigla sa pamamagitan ni Chanyeol at Baekhyun. 

Nahihiya kasi si Baekhyun na napaka kalat niya kagabi.

After the breakfast, nag handa na sina Jongdae at Baekhyun para umalis sa unit ni Sehun. Pero biglang hinila ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun. “Pwede ba tayong mag-usap?” hindi na kasi mapakali si Chanyeol. Ang dami niyang gustong itanong. 

“Uh… sige.”

Kaya nauna nang ihatid ni Sehun si Jongdae. Sabi kasi Chanyeol siya na rin ang maghahatid kay Baekhyun. 

Umupo sila sa playground sa condo ni Sehun. Medyo awkward kasi parehas silang hindi makatingin sa mata ng isa’t isa.

“So ano na?” tanong ni Baekhyun. “If this is about the kiss, I’m sorry. Ganun talaga ako pag lasing.”

“It’s fine.” pero ang gusto talaga sabihin ni Chanyeol  _ you were my first kiss. _

“Uhm… about sa nightmare din… I’m sorry as well. Baka nagulat ka. I still get those nightmares even months have passed.”

“Pwede ko ba itanong sino yung sinisigaw mong pangalan?”

Natawa na lang si Baekhyun. “Hindi pa tayo masyadong close para malaman mo kuwento ko nang buong buo at I’m sure you wouldn’t want to hear my sob story. Pag-usapan na lang natin yung plano at script natin.”

“Paano mo ba gusto ‘yung pagkakakilala natin?”

“Actually, hindi ko alam. Dapat ‘yung magmumukhang magaling ka sa harap ng pamilya mo, diba?”

“We met because of common friends? Tapos naging close tayo?”

“Pwede naman.”

Nang matapos nilang pag-usapan ang mga isasagot sa magulang ni Chanyeol tungkol sa relasyon nila, hinatid na ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun sa dorm niya. “So uhm… see you, ‘boyfriend’” at awkwardly na kumaway si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol.

Nagulat naman siya nang biglang hinalikan siya ni Chanyeol sa pisngi. “See you,  **mahal.** ”

“Hoy ka? Saan nanggaling ang “mahal”?”

“Practice lang.” Sa totoo lang ay hindi alam ni Chanyeol kung saan niya nakuha ang kalandian na ito lalo na at wala naman siyang experience talaga lumandi. Siguro ngayon lang umepekto sa kanya ang alcohol kagabi.

“Pero bakit mahal?”

“Syempre, practice.” kumindat siya kay Chanyeol.

“‘wag ka kasing manggulat! Sabihin mo if acting mode na o practice.”

“Sige, dwarft na lang ulit!”

“Shunga ka ba?” pinitik ni Baekhyun ang noo ni Chanyeol. “Walang T ang dwarf! At hindi ako dwarf.” 

“Para sayo meron. Dwarft.”

Na-pakyu tuloy siya ni Baekhyun.

\--

Sa mga sumunod na araw, halos once a week ay nagkikita sila upang pag-usapan ang mga isasagot sa pamilya ni Chanyeol. Nagde-date na rin sila paminsan-minsan para masanay na sila sa isa’t isa. At syempre, with pay din yun. Malapit na rin kasi ang araw bago ang anniversary.

Isang gabi, patulog na sana si Chanyeol nang biglang kumatok ang nanay niya sa kuwarto niya. “What do you want, mom?”

“Alam mo, sobrang curious ako sa itsura ng boyfriend mo. Can I see pictures? And tell me more about him.”

_ Shet, pictures. Wala pa pala silang pictures na magkasama. _ “Mom, nasa hard drive ko pa pictures namin. Makikilala mo rin naman siya next week.”

“Damot. Pakita mo kahit bukas na. Late na rin eh. Kwentuhan mo na lang ako. Anong nagustuhan mo sa kanya?”

“Si Baekhyun, mabait siya at masipag. I admire how hardworking he is. Parang gusto ko siyang protektahan.” easy lang naman sa kanya sagutin ito.

“Is he from a wealthy family din ba?”

“No, ma. He’s a working student. Kaya rin siguro mas lalo akong humanga sa kanya.”

Akala ni Chanyeol ay magagalit ang nanay niya, lalo na at hindi naman galing sa marangyang pamilya si Baekhyun. Pero surprisingly mas natuwa pa nanay niya.

  
  


Bandang 2am ay nakatanggap ng text si Baekhyun.

_ Chanyeol: Hoy, dwarft! _

_ Baekhyun: Ang kulit! Shunga ka ba? Wala ngang “T”! _

_ Chanyeol: Para sayo nga, meron kasi dwarft ka at lagi mo akong pina-pakyu. _

_ Baekhyun : Aba, malay ko sayo! 2am na! May bayad ‘to, ah! _

_ Chanyeol: Sige lang. _

_ Baekhyun: Ano bang kailangan mo? _

_ Chanyeol: Mag-photoshoot tayo bukas. Humihingi nanay ko ng pictures na magkasama tayo. _

_ Baekhyun: Wala pa nga akong camera! ‘di mo pa pinapalitan. _

_ Chanyeol: Bigay ko sayo bukas. Ngayon lang dumating yung camera _

_ Baekhyun: Okay! Remember the rule? Respeto sa oras! Good night. _

Kinabukasan, nagkita sina Baekhyun at Chanyeol sa canteen para pag-usapan ang mga pictures na gagamitin. Syempre, para hindi halata na isang araw lang kinuha lahat ng pictures, nagdala sila ng mga damit.

Inabot ni Chanyeol ang paper bag at nagulat si Baekhyun sa nakita niya. Muntik nang mabagsak ni Baekhyun ‘yung camera sa gulat. upgraded pa ang camera compared sa nasira nito. Lumang DSLR lang kasi ang camera niya, pero ang ipinalit naman ayang latest. “Hoy! Bakit ito?”

“Camera.”

“Alam ko, Chanyeol. Hindi ako shunga. Ang tanong ko, bakit ito? Hindi ganito ‘yung model ng nasira mo.”

  
  


“Kasi naawa ako nung nakita ko yung camera na nasira ko.”

“Sabi ko palitan, hindi i-upgrade. Chanyeol naman.” hiyang hiya si Baekhyun na pinalitan ito ng mas mahal. Ito nga yung gusto niyang bilhin noon,pero pinili niya ay ‘yung mas mura. Pakiramdam niya, hindi niya deserve tanggapin ito.

“Konti lang difference, Baekhyun. Gusto ko lang talagang palitan at bilhan ka ng camera.”

Bago magsimula ang afternoon classes nilang dalawa, nagsimula na silang kumuha ng mga litrato. Parang talaga iisipin mo mag jowa sila kasi kung maka akbay si Chanyeol kay Baekhyun tuwing kumukuha sila ng litrato, natural na natural lang talaga.

Si Baekhyun medyo naiilang syempre, pero para sa pera lahat ng ito. Malapit na din kasi finals season. Actually kahit kakatapos pa lang ng midterms nila, nararamdaman na niya na lumalapit na bahagya ang finals. Ibig sabihin kailangan na niya bayaran ang tuition fee for the first sem.

Mga isang oras sila kumukuha ng litrato sa campus at halatang pinagtitinginan sila. Pagdating ni Baekhyun sa klase, ang daming mata na nakatingin sa kaya. Medyo nakakailang. Pero hinayaan na lang niya.

“Hoy! Baek!” sabi ng kaklase niya na si Seulgi Kang. “Boyfriend mo si Chanyeol Park na Business major?”

“Hala! Hindi!”

“Weh? Parang oo eh. Ang close niyo at bagay kayo!”

“Hala hahaha hindi nga, Seulgi.” hindi niya alam bakit bumilis ang tibok ng dibdib niya nang sinabi ni Seulgi yun. Tila _ kinilig siya _ . Siguro dahil effective din ang pagpapanggap nila ni Chanyeol.

“Mukhang papunta na doon! Better pa yan sa ex mo!”

Medyo nanahimik na si Baekhyun nang mabanggit ex niya. Saksi din naman kasi mga kaklase niya sa mga nangyari sa kanila at ex niya. They know it all too well. Pero sadyang iniiwasan na lang ni Baekhyun mapagusapan. Naghihilom na mga sugat, wag na sana balikan.

Though nagpapanggap silang bilang magnobyo, ayaw talaga ni Baekhyun na mapansin ng school kasi si Chanyeol, isang heartthrob ngayon dahil sa kapogian. Parang hindi komportable na si Baekhyun maging laman ng usapan. 

Si Chanyeol mukhang walang paki, sinundo niya si Baekhyun sa labas ng classroom, paglabas ng klase niya. Sakto kasi talaga na parehas silang out ngayon kasi nagpa free cut yung prof ni Chanyeol.

Umakbay na si Chanyeol kay Baekhyun para sa isa na naman round ng pagkuha ng mga litrato.

Matapos ang isang round ulit ng pictorials nila ay dumiretso na si Baekhyun sa trabaho . Sobrang hectic lang talaga ng buhay ni Baekhyun pero katulad ng paulit-ulit niyang sinasabi,  _ para sa pera. _ .

_ Nakakapagod pero kailangan. Kakayanin. Kailangan kayanin. _

Nasa harap na naman siya ng counter ng convenience store. Taga-punch ng mga gamit at taga-kolekta ng bayad. Ang nasa isip na lang niya ay ang susunod na gawaing kailangan niyang tapusin. Inilaan niya kasi ang buong break time niya para sa mga pictorials na yan. Kaya ngayon, kailangan niyang bumawi kahit antok na antok na siya.

Bandang 9pm hindi na niya kinaya antok kaya napainom siyang dalawang kape kasi kailangan niya tapusin lahat ng mga bagay-bagay na kailangan gawin. Pero mukhang nasobrahan siya. 

Ayaw naman ni Baekhyun talaga na puro kape na dumadaloy sa katawan niya. Pero ganun na nga nangyayari dahil ang isang araw ay hindi sapat para matapos ang kailangan niya gawin. 

Habang tumitingin si Baekhyun sa kawalan kasi wala naman halos tao ng ganitong oras at magpa-pack up na din siya kasi malapit na matapos ang shift niya, bigla ba naman may nag lapag ng kaha ng sigarilyo sa harap niya! “Hoy dwarft!”

Napatalon si Baekhyun sa gulat. Ito talaga disadvantage ng kape eh. Nagiging magulatin siya. “Ano naman? Akala ko tapos na.”

“Hindi ako dito as your fake boyfriend.”

“Eh ano?”

“Hindi ba obvious? Bumibili ng yosi!”

Oo nga naman. Trabaho niya ito.“Sorry naman” 

“Out mo na ba?”

“In 5 minutes pa. Bakit?”

“Hatid kita.”

“Hmm sige.” bakit pa siya magpapakipot? 

“Hihintayin kita sa labas.”

Nagligpit na si Baekhyun at lumabas ng convenience store. Hindi na siya tumanggi sa hatid kasi gabi na. Medyo natatakot siya maglakad mag isa ng ganitong oras.

Pagkita niya, nagyoyosi na si Chanyeol sa labas habang inaabangan siya. Umupo siya sa harap ni Chanyeol.

“Alam mo pag totoong jowa kita, hiniwalayan na kita kasi ayaw ko nagyoyosi.”

“Asthma?”

“No. Aside from mabaho siya, isa sa mga rason yan na parati nag aaway nanay at tatay ko.”

“Bakit naman?”

“Masama magyosi. Pero nanay ko napaka lakas magyosi. Eh bawal nga din sa lungs niya...parang minsan na nga lang ako umuuwi, ang aabutan ko nanay at tatay ko nag aaway dahil pinipigilan ng tatay ko nanay ko mag yosi..”

“You don’t live with your parents?” medyo curious si Chanyeol.

Natawa na lang si Baekhyun. “Masyado ka ata curious sa buhay ko. Crush mo ako noh?”

“Bawal ba? I mean magiging mag boyfriends tayo”

“Hindi naman. And  _ fake _ lang naman tayo.”

“Sige na nga. Hindi ko na itatanong.”

Hinila ni Baekhyun yung upuan at umupo. “Kung gusto mo malaman, umupo ka. Pero patayin mo nga yung yosi.”

Sumunod naman si Chanyeol. Tinapon niya na ang yosi sa basurahan pagkatapos niya patayin yung apoy.

“I don’t live with my parents simula nung nag highschool ako. Kasi hindi nila ako kaya paaralin. Lolo at Lola ko ang nagpapaaral na sa akin at minsan na nga lang ako makauwi sa kanila, magaaway sila kasi malakas magyosi mom ko. Minsan din dahil sa pera.”

“Oh…” hindi alam ni Chanyeol ang sasabihin at the same time ayaw din naman niya na mukha siya naawa kay Baekhyun. 

Sa saglit niyang kakilala si Baekhyun, alam niya na masyadong independent si Baekhyun sa buhay niya. Isa din ito sa rason bakit din siya malihim na tao. Ayaw niya kaawaan siya.. 

“You see… wala ka masabi after I shared my story. It’s a whole sob story, Chanyeol.” napabugtong-hininga na lang si Baekhyun. “So bakit ka nga napadpad dito?”

“Masyado ako nababato sa bahay. Si Sehun kasama si Jongdae… and sabi ko sa bahay namiss ko boyfriend ko.”

“Amp. Dinamay mo pa ako. Bayad ba ito?”

“Gusto mo?”

“Syempre hindi ako tatanggi sa grasya.” ngumiti si Baekhyun. “Gutom ako, tangkad.”

“Tangkad?”

“Kung maka-dwarft ka diyan. Eh di may nickname na din ako sayo.”

“Eh paano kung gusto ko ‘pogi’?”

“Uuwi na lang ako.” sabi ni Baekhyun at nagkungwaring paalis. 

“Joke lang.”

“Buti naman joke. Kasi natangay ako sa hangin mo eh.”

“Ano gusto mo kainin?” 

Hindi alam ni Chanyeol, pero for some reason nagiging komportable na siya kay Baekhyun. Kaya niya bumanat ng mga ganun. Dapat naman diba maging komportable na siya kay Baekhyun dahil alam niya pag may tension na mamumuo sa kanila, mahahalata ito sa anniversary? Eh ang anniversary isang linggo na lang.

“Steak.” sabi ni Baekhyun at seryoso pa ang tono.

“Huh?”

“Joke lang. Kahit instant noodles lang.”

“Lucky me?”

“Hindi. Gusto ko Korean instant ramen. Sulitin ko na at ikaw magbabayad.”

So si Chanyeol pumasok sa convenience store ulit at binili yung request ni Baekhyun. Nongshim Clay Pot Cup Ramen. Linigyan na din niya ng mainit na tubig at inabot kay Baekhyun yung cup ramen.

Hinipan ni Baekhyun yung ramen at inamoy muna bago niya paghiwalayin ang chopsticks at kumuha ng noodles. Sarap na sarap si Baekhyun sa kinakain niya. Bagay din kasi medyo malamig ang panahon. 

Si Chanyeol naman parang ngayon lang nakakita ng kumakain ng instant ramen kung makatingin kay Baekhyun. Hindi na niya mapigilan itanong. “Masarap ba?”

“Gusto mo ba tikman?” inabot ni Baekhyun yung ramen at pinatikim kay Chanyeol ang ramen. 

Hindi na nagdalawang salita si Chanyeol at tinikman ang kinakain ni Baekhyun. Ang sarap nga. Naka ilang kuha pa siya. Natawa na lang si Baekhyun.

“Gusto mo share na tayo?”

Um-oo si Chanyeol. Ang ending napabili pa si Chanyeol ng isa kasi nabitin sila pareho. Not to mention, share sila ng cup at magkadikit sila. Share din sila sa juice. Siguro kung totoong mag jowa sila, ang romantic nga nito tapos parehas silang noodle na nakuha at nag kiss sila.

_ Pero teka nga Chanyeol, ano ba yang iniisip mo? Bakit ganyan? _

Medyo sinampal ni Chanyeol sarili niya. Kung ano ano na naman nasa isip niya. Siguro din kasi antok siya at nasabik sa pagkain ng instant noodles. Bawal kasi din sa bahay nila ang instant noodles. Hindi naman siya natetempt kahit dati… pero natakam lang talaga siya kay Baekhyun.

Pagkatapos nila kumain, hinatid niya si Baekhyun sa bahay nila. Naglakad lang sila. Tapos napaisip si Chanyeol, araw araw ito yung route na dinadaanan ni Baekhyun. Malapit sa mga inuman.  _ Delikado. _ Lalo na at gabi parati out ni Baekhyun.

Papasok na sana si Baekhyun sa main entrance ng dorm niya nang bigla siya hinila ni Chanyeol. “Baekhyun, teka lang.”

“Ano?”

“Pag medyo delikado lalo na pag maraming lasing, tawagan mo ako.”

Tumawa na lang si Baekhyun. “You sound like a jowa there ah.”

“Seryoso ako Baekhyun.” seryoso nga. Iba ang ekspresyon ni Chanyeol. Madiin din ang tono. Walang halong biro.

“Okay fine. Tatawagan kita pag meron. Pero sa tagal ko na umuuwi ng ganitong oras, wala naman ako naeencounter na ganun. At matapang ako.”

“Sinasabi ko lang. Delikado nilalakaran mo.”

“Okay po, fake jowa.”

“Alam mo kung totoong boyfriend kita, maiinis ako sayo. Syempre nakaka-worry kaya. Hindi ko hahayaan na umuuwi ka ng ganito ka-late na hindi naka kotse.”

“Key word, _ kung totoo _ . Which means hindi totoo. If only it’s real.” 

Bakit parang may kirot sa puso ni Chanyeol when Baekhyun is drawing a line? Naguluhan siya bigla. 

“Kaya nga. Pero pag meron nambastos sayo or something, tawagan mo lang ako. I don’t think din na mali kung mag woworry ka as a friend.”

“Oo na po, Tangkad.”

“Sige. Good night, Dwarft.” tapos bineso niya si Baekhyun.

Sa tagal na nilang dalawa nagkukunwari, nasanay na si Baekhyun sa mga pabeso ni Chanyeol. Pero, actually hindi alam ni Chanyeol, bakit siya nahilig sa pagbeso. Sa nanay nga niya medyo pilit pa siya ikiss nanay niya bago umalis.

_ Weird. _

\-------

Lumilipas na naman ang mga araw. Malapit na sila sa araw na pinaghandaan nila. Isang araw na lang talaga. Halong kaba at saya ang nararamdaman nila. Kaba kasi ayaw nila mapaghalataan na nagpapanggap lang sila, kaba kasi hindi niya alam ano ang magiging reaksyon ng magulang ni Chanyeol pag nakilala na si Baekhyun, kaba baka biglang makalimutan nila mga pinaghandaan nila; pero saya kasi finally matatapos ito, saya na makukuha na ni Baekhyun camera na pinalitan ni Chanyeol, saya kasi matatapos na din sa wakas ang mga blind dates ni Chanyeol.

“Yeol… kinakabahan ako.” sabi ni Baekhyun. “Bukas na pala…”

“Shh kaya natin ‘to. Malapit na tayo sa finish line.”

“Pero bakit parang totoong papakilala ako sa magulang ng boyfriend ko…”

“Eh di totohanin na lang kaya natin?”

“Ha?”

“Biro.” ngumisi na naman si Chanyeol na tila bang tuwang tuwa siya na medyo nagulat si Baekhyun sa biro niya.

_ Pero biro nga lang ba talaga? _

Parang biglang nahulog puso ni Baekhyun tapos sinalo ulit. Napataas na naman ang middle finger ni Baekhyun sa gulat. “Ano ba yan?”

“Pero totohanin natin ngayong araw. Para natural na bukas.”

“Okay.”

Pagka-okay pa lang ni Baekhyun, bigla siyang ninakawan ng halik sa pisngi. “Okay, mahal.”

“Hoy!”

“Bakit, Mahal?”

Gustong gusto na ni Baekhyun tadyakan si Chanyeol na binigla siya sa halik. Pero hindi naman pwede kasi totohanin nila ngayon. Kumbaga 24 hours magjowa challenge na ito. “Bakit muna Mahal tawagan?”

“Kasi dami mo reklamo sa babe kasi sabi mo cringy at ganun tawagan niyo ng ex mo. kaya mahal na lang.” sabay kindat. “May problema ba, Mahal?”

“Wala, m-mahal.”

Hinawakan ni Chanyeol kamay ni Baekhyun at sabay na sila nag lakad. “Saan tayo pupunta, Chanyeol?”

Pero hindi pa din sumasagot si Chanyeol. “Hoy tangkad.”

Umiling lang si Chanyeol. “Mahal…”

“Yes mahal?” 

Baekhyun swears pag tapos na ito, talagang uunahin niya batukan si Chanyeol. Si Chanyeol kasi nagpumilit na mahal ang tawagan nilang dalawa. Masyado nakaka cringe para kay Baekhyun. Pero mas maayos naman ito kaysa sa ‘Babe’ yan kasi tawagan nila ng ex niya.

“Saan tayo pupunta, Mahal?”

“Sa mall.”

“Ano gagawin natin doon?” tanong ni Baekhyun.

“Bibilhan kitang damit.”

“Eh meron naman akong damit.”

“Bakit, masama ba bilhan ang boyfriend ng damit?”

“P-pero…”

“No buts, Mahal ko.”

_ Ano meron Baekhyun? Bakit pag tinatawag kang Mahal, parang nablablanko utak mo? Parang hindi na niya alam ano isasagot. _

Pumasok sila sa mga tindahan at sa department store, tuwing may nakikita si Chanyeol na bagay kay Baekhyun pinasukat niya kay Baekhyun at kung tama na bagay na bagay, automatic swipe kaagad ito sa card niya. Kahit anong pigil, parang gusto niya ispoil si Baekhyun ngayon.

“Hindi ba too much?”

“No.”

“Sige. wag mo na ako bayaran ngayon.”

“Pero--”

“Hayaan mo na din ako libre ka ng makakain today.”

“Baek--”

Magdadahilan na naman si Chanyeol, pero hinalikan siya sa pisngi ni Baekhyun. “It’s on me. There’s nothing wrong naman sa pag libre sa boyfriend ko diba? Ang pangit pag ikaw lang lagi.”

Kung alam ni Chanyeol paano siya i-catch off guard sa simpleng pagtawag ng Mahal at pakitaan ng dimple, si Baekhyun din alam paano kay Chanyeol. Simpleng halik sa pisngi lang ang parating katapat.

Simple lang naman restaurant na pinili ni Baekhyun kasi hindi siya kasing yaman ni Chanyeol, pero masaya na si Chanyeol. Parang date nga talaga. At mukhang magiging successful nga bukas.

\----

**D-day.**

Ito na nga. Ang araw na hinihintay ng lahat. Sinundo ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun sa dorm. Napanganga na lang si Baekhyun kasi ibang aura ni Chanyeol. Naka-suit at nakataas ang buhok.

_ Ang pogi pala niya. Ngayon ko lang napansin, _

Hindi lang si Baekhyun ang nagulat sa itsura. Si Chanyeol din.

Ngayon lang din niya narealize si Baekhyun maganda at gwapo na pinaghalo. Parati na lang niya nakikita si Baekhyun na naka hoodie o kaya t shirt na maluwag tapos sweatpants o kaya maong. Bagay na bagay din pala sa kanya ang suit.

“Bagay sayo yung ayos na yan, Mahal.” Bati ni Chanyeol. Tapos sinuotan siya ng seatbelt bago bumeso kay Baekhyun.

“I-ikaw din, Mahal. Mukha kang tao today.”

Halatang kabado si Baekhyun kasi hindi siya mapakali sa upuan niya. Kanina pa niya ginagalaw yung seatbelt at naghahanap ng makakalikot para kumalma siya. Nung maramdaman ito ni Chanyeol, bigla niya hinawakan kamay ni Baekhyun. “Kinakabahan din ako.” tapos medyo pinisil ang kamay. “Kaya mamaya, pag kinabahan ka, hawakan mo lang kamay ko at pisilin ng ganito. Hindi nila mahahalata.”

“O-okay. Thank you.”

“Kaya natin ito. Matagal din tayo naghanda. At wag ka na din mag alala. Kinuwento kita kay mom madalas, at sobrang naeexcite daw siya makita ka.”

“Talaga ba? O sinasabi mo lang para mapakalma ako?”

“Tingnan mo na lang mamaya.”

“O-okay… sige.” medyo nagka assurance na si Baekhyun pero alam niya kakabahan pa siya lalo mamaya. Pero mas nasira momentum niya nung biglang may binagsak si Chanyeol na bomba.

“I love you, Mahal.”

“Ha?”

‘love’ ang salitang kinakatakutan pa din ni Baekhyun. Yung buong phrase na yan nabibigla buong katauhan niya. Ang tagal na din nung huling narinig niya ang phrase na yan at biglang nag flashback din ang taong huling nagsabi sa kanya ng ganyan. Si thou who shall not be named. Ang ex niya. Si Taewoo. 

Pero noon sa relasyon nila, ang mas madalas nagsasabi ng ‘I love you’ ay siya. Una pa lang senyales na pala ito. Pero hindi niya napansin. Nagsasabi lang si Taewoo pag may kailangan o gusto makipag-sex sa kanya.

Kaya kahit alam niya na kunwari lang naman ang ginagawa nila ni Chanyeol, parang hindi pa niya ata kaya marinig o kaya sabihin yung tatlong salita na yun.

“Practice lang. Magjowa tayo sa harap ng pamilya ko mamaya eh.”

“Pero nambibigla ka huy!”

“Ano ba dapat kong sabihin, Mahal, sasabihin ko lang mahal kita ah. I love you.”

‘P-pero…”

Bago pa niya matapos yung sentence niya, tumigil na kotse. “Andito na tayo.”

“Wooh. kaya ko ‘to” sabi ni Baekhyun sa sarili niya. Tapos nginitian lang siya ni Chanyeol at hinawakan ang kamay niya. 

“Kaya natin ‘to, Mahal.”

“Okay, mahal.”

“Pag kinakabahan kita, hawakan mo lang kamay ko ah.”

Hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung bakit napapa kalma siya sa mga banat ni Chanyeol. Kung bumanat si Chanyeol parang sobrang experienced. Kahit alam niya kungwarian lang itong lahat pero biglang may mga paru-paro sa tiyan niya.

Hindi niya tuloy maiwasan talaga maalala ang ex boyfriend niya. Bakit ganun? Mas naramdaman niya ang paru-paro sa taong nagpapanggap lang na boyfriend niya? Pero kahit ganun minahal niya din kupal na yan.

Napaisip si Baekhyun _. ‘Nakakamiss din pala ang butterflies inside your stomach. Kahit kunwari lang, hindi pa niya naranasan sa totoong boyfriend ko noon.’  _

Pumasok sila sa venue magkahawak ng kamay at pinagtitinginan na nga sila ng mga tao. Ang Chanyeol na lagi tinatanong kung may nobyo na may dala na ibang tao. Halatang nagbubulungan na ang mga tito at tita niyang boomers.

Nagka feeling of satisfaction na si Chanyeol. At least hindi na siya mahihirapan mag isip ng sagot.

Ang kulang na lang magulang niya. Pumunta na si Chanyeol sa may harap ng stage. “Mom, dad, si Baekhyun po. Boyfriend ko.”

Lumapit nanay ni Chanyeol kay Baekhyun. Napapikit na lang si Baekhyun sa susunod na gagawin sa kanya. Handa na siya sa sampal, handa na siya mabuhusan ng tubig….

Pero hindi siya handa nang bigla siya yakapin ng nanay ni Chanyeol. “Hay salamat! Thank you na dumating ka sa buhay ng anak ko.”

“P-po?”   
  
“Kasi sa tagal nakahanap na din si Chanyeol na magugustuhan niya. Ikaw ang unang pinakilala ni Chanyeol. Ikaw din first relationship niya.”

“F-first?” ibig sabihin… siya naging first kiss ni Chanyeol at lasing pa siya noon?

Pero paano nangyari yun? Akala niya super experienced ni Chanyeol kung makabato ng panlalandi sa kanya? Parang gusto niya mag mental breakdown ngayon.

“M-ma, wag mo sabihin yan kay Baekhyun…”

“But it’s true naman and I’m thankful.”

Well easy success nga na gusto na siya ng pamilya ni Chanyeol, pero marami sila dapat pag usapan nila Chanyeol. Hindi niya inexpect.

Pero mamaya na ang mga gusto niya tanungin kay Chanyeol. Kailangan ituloy ang pagkukunwari nilang dalawa sa harap ng magulang ni Chanyeol. Hindi pwede mawala sa focus. Sayang ang effort nila na halos isang buwan na nag pra-practice para dito. 

Panay pasasalamat ang bukambibig ng nanay ni Chanyeol kay Baekhyun. 

“So paano pala kayo nagkakilala? I know all Chanyeol’s friends and never nabanggit ni Chanyeol na nagkakilala kayo.”

Alam ni Baekhyun sagot. They practiced for this. Pati yung facial expressions niya planado.

“Nagkakilala po kami through common friends. Si Sehun po nililigawan best friend ko and minsan napasama po ako sa isang gala and that’s where I met Mahal… I met Chanyeol po.” tumitig si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol and leaned his head on Chanyeol’s shoulders at napatawa. Exactly kung ano ang plinano. Kasi gusto ni Chanyeol na ipalabas na patay na patay si Baekhyun sa kanya.

Itinuloy naman ni Chanyeol ang kuwento. “Then we immediately clicked, tapos parang natural na din pagmamahalan namin. Pero hindi namin kaagad inamin sa inyo, kasi we wanted to show na seryoso kami sa isa’t isa… pero the blind dates naging rason din bakit nag away kami… nahihiya na ako sa kanya.”

“I-i’m sorry anak. I’m sorry Baekhyun.”

“Walang anuman po, Mrs. Park. naayos naman po namin ni Mahal ang misunderstandings.”

“Please call me mom.”

“O-okay po… Mom.”

  
  


Magsasaya na sana si Baekhyun kasi tanggap na siya ng nanay ni Chanyeol, pero biglang sumama sa mesa kung saan nakaupo si Chanyeol, Baekhyun, at nanay ni Chanyeol. “Baekhyun, hiwalayan mo si Chanyeol.”

“P-po?” hindi ito yung plinano niya. Wala siya pinaghandaan na ganitong scenario.

“Dad!”

“Bibigyan kitang pera, hiwalayan mo si Chanyeol. Diba kailangan mo ng pera?” napalagok si Baekhyun. Nabisto na ba sila. Yung kapit niya sa kamay ni Chanyeol mas napahigpit.

Napapikit si Baekhyun at nagisip ng ano sasabihin. Kailangan maganda ang sagot niya. “Opo. kailangan ko po ng pera…”

“I knew it.”

“Pero, mahal ko po anak ninyo. Higit pa sa pera. Ang pagmamahal ay hindi nabibili ng pera. Kahit bigyan niyo po ako ng isang milyon, o isang bilyon, hindi ko po hihiwalayan anak ninyo.” wala ito sa script nila. Pero isa sa pinaka ayaw niya mag mukhang desperado sa pera. 

Oo kailangan niya ng pera. Kaya nga niya pinasok itong gulo na kungwarian at ginagamit siya ni Chanyeol ngayon. 

Pati si Chanyeol nga nagulat.

Pagkatapos ng sagot ni Baekhyun, biglang pumalakpak tatay ni Chanyeol. “Mahusay!”

“Ano po?”

“I’ve always wanted to try that. Kaso never naman si Chanyeol nagpakilala ng kung sino sino eh.”

“Dad naman! Tinakot mo si Baekhyun.” hinalikan no Chanyeol noo ni Baekhyun. “Sorry, Mahal. Si dad gustong gusto maging artista dati.”

“O-okay lang ako.”

“Pasensya na Baekhyun. Basta you can call me dad.”

Pero sa totoo lang, kinabahan si Baekhyun at natawa siya sa sarili niya na hindi lang para sa pera pagmamahal niya kay Chanyeol. Kung alam lang nila ang totoo, yari na silang dalawa.

Kung totoo man ito, sobrang welcoming ang magulang ni Chanyeol sa kanya. Nakakataba ng puso lang.  __

_ Siguro swerte ang magiging totoong boyfriend o girlfriend ni Chanyeol, dahil ang dali lang siya tanggapin. _

Hindi lang magulang ni Chanyeol ang mainit ang pagtanggap sa kanya. Pati mga tito at tita na boomers, namangha sa kanya. Kasi bago pa pala na ipakilala si Baekhyun, pinagmayabang na pala ni Mrs. Park ang pagka sipag ni Baekhyun na mulat na sa pagtatrabaho sa ganitong edad.

Business minded na kaagad si Baekhyun, at ito nga ang tipo ng pamilya nila. 

Makalipas ng ilang oras sa anniversary party, natapos na din sa wakas. Medyo makakahinga na silang maluwag kasi ang susunod is yung “break up” nila after ng ilang linggo. 

Natapos na at nalampasan na nila ang main mission nilang dalawa.

“Ma, mauna na kayo sa bahay. Ihahatid ko pa pauwi si Baekhyun.” sabi ni Chanyeol na hinawakan kamay ni Baekhyun.

“Okay ‘nak. Magkita na lang tayo sa bahay. Kung gusto mo magdate pa kayo, okay lang basta walang curfew si Baekhyun sa dorm niya ah.”

“Yes po.”

“Salamat po Mom and Dad.” bati ni Baekhyun.

Pagpasok nila sa kotse, kaagad nakatanggap ng hampas si Chanyeol mula kay Baekhun. “Buwiset ka tangkad ka!”

“Bakit naman?”

“Hindi mo sinabi, never ka pa nagkajowa… tapos nung sa condo ni Sehun nagkiss tayo.”

“Ikaw nag kiss. Correction lang dwarft.”

“Eh bakit hindi mo sinabi? Dapat ang first kiss mo totoong magmamahal sayo! Hindi ako na fake boyfriend mo lang.” napa hila si Baekhyun ng buhok niya sa gulat at halo-halong damdamin. “I’m sorry.”

“Bakit ka ba magsosorry?”

“Kasi ninakawan ko ng opportunity first boyfriend o girlfriend mo.”

“Hindi ako old fashioned, Baekhyun. It doesn’t mean na I want to date my first kiss. Kasi siya first kiss ko siya. Ang mahalaga sa akin present kaya wag ka mag sorry diyan sa harap ko.”

“Kahit na…”

“Ikaw, sino ba first kiss mo?”

“Hala siya Tonight with Boy Abunda pala ito.”

“Sige na.”

Napabugtong hininga na lang si Baekhyun. “First kiss ko yung first love and first boyfriend ko… actually first everything ko. First and only ex boyfriend ko din.”

“You see. It doesn’t mean na first mo, forever na kayo ano?”

Nanahimik na lang si Baekhyun at tumingin sa bintana.

“Na-offend ba kita?”

“Hindi naman. Tama nga.”

_ ‘Tama nga… pero bakit ko binigay lahat-lahat sa kanya kung kaya din naman niya ako saktan ng ganun’ _

“Makakahanap ka na din, Baekhyun.”

“Teka. tama na nga drama. At least tapos na tayo. Final step na lang.”:

Final step. Ang huling gagawin na lang ay sasabihin sa nanay niya na naghiwalay sila after 2 weeks. Ang ibig sabihin hindi na kailangan pati sa school magpanggap. Si Chanyeol na bahala sa final step.

Sasabihin niya, kinakailangan na ni Baekhyun umalis kasi gagawin siya exchange student sa Japan. At mukhang hindi pa siya handa sa long distance relationship at nag babaka sakali na lang na pag matapos na ang pag aaral dito, magkaka chance pa. 

Parang drama lang.

Sakto lang naman kasi gusto na din ni Baekhyun ituon ang focus niya sa finals niya. Ang dami kailangan video editing, group work kaliwa’t kanan, research pa. Idagdag pa na may trabaho pa siya sa convenience store. Kasi kailangan niya kompletuhin ang pagbayad ng tuition niya. 

Medyo short pa siya ng ilang libo plus yung dorm pa niya.. Kaya pati pag gawa ng essay ng iba pinapatulan na niya.

Sana nga mas madalas pa sila ni Chanyeol nagkunwari para mas marami pa siyang pera.

\----

After the anniversary, medyo back to normal na silang dalawa. Ang naiba lang may friendship na din nabuo sa kanilang dalawa. Hindi na mawawala ang ‘Hoy Dwarft!’ na bati ni Chanyeol kay Baekhyun pag nakasalubong sila sa campus nila o kaya minsan may pang asar na ibabato si Chanyeol katulad ng ‘Hi Mahal!’ na magpapapula kay Baekhyun.

Minsan nasa library si Baekhyun kasi naghahabol siyang requirements kasi para sa kanya hindi sapat ang 24 hours sa isang araw para lang matapos ang gagawin niya, bigla na lang siya tatabihan ni Chanyeol.

“Wala ka na naman ba magawa?” tanong ni Baekhyun na nakataas lang ang kilay habang nakatitig kay Chanyeol.

“Bakit sayo ba ang library?”

“Hindi naman. Pero bakit ka tumatabi sa akin?”

“Kasi friends tayo...and future mag ex na tayo soon.” loko ni Chanyeol na tuwang tuwa pa din at umaakyat-akyat pa kilay kasi alam niya naasar si Baekhyun sa kilay niya.

“Wag ka maingay ah. Medyo busy ako.”

“Sure, dwarft.”

Mga ilang oras sila nasa library nag aaral lang. Actually dapat nga mangungulit lang si Chanyeol pero na enganyo kasi siya dahil nag aaral din si Baekhyun. Malapit din naman ang finals niya at medyo busy din siya. Pero biglang nakaramdam na din ng gutom si Chanyeol. “Dwarft kain ta--” napatigil si Chanyeol sa sasabihin niya kasi nakita niya may dugo na tumutulo sa ilong ni Baekhyun.

“Ano sasabihin mo?” nakakunot lang ng noo si Baekhyun. “Anong meron sa mukha ko?”

Tumayo si Chanyeol at inabutan si Baekhyun ng panyo. “Dumudugo ilong mo!”

“Hala hahaha.” tumawa na lang si Baekhyun at kinuha niya yung panyo at pinunasan ang ilong niya. “Ulit?”

“Anong ulit? Parang normal lang nosebleeds mo ha?”

“Hindi naman. Siguro kasi wala pa ako tulog ng isang linggo.”

“Kumakain ka ba? Parang ang payat mo na! Pumanget ka lalo. Nung anniversary mukha kang human being.”

“What is kain? What is pahinga? I don’t know her.”

Bigla tuloy siya kinaladkad ni Chanyeol palabas ng library at dinala siya sa cafeteria. “Kain ka nga!”

“Luh pa fall. Charot.”   
  


“Nagloko pa. Kain na.”

Sinigurado talaga ni Chanyeol na inubos ni Baekhyun lahat ng pagkain. Actually ito lang ang unang matinong meal ni Baekhyun buong linggo. Ang huli pa yung pa-buffet sa anniversary.

Simula doon, naging habit na tuloy ni Chanyeol na samahan si Baekhyun sa library. ‘Hitting two birds with one stone’ ika nga kasi nakakapag aral na nga siya which is unlike him pero kasi masyado na busy si Sehun, at tiyaka binabantayan niya si Baekhyun kasi nung nakita niya dugo sa ilong talaga sobrang nagaalala siya.

_ Normal lang naman siguro mag alala ng ganun kasi friends sila. _

Linilibre din niya ng lunch si Baekhyun at kung minsan hinahatid pa papunta sa convenience store si Baekhyun pag same sila schedule ng uwian. 

Minsan tuloy inaasar siya ni Sehun na kahit matatapos na fake jowa show nila, parang nag jojowa duties pa si Chanyeol.

\----

Dumaan ulit ang mga araw at ito na din ang d-day kung saan sasabihin ni Chanyeol na hiniwalayan na siya ni Baekhyun. Handa na nga din mga fake tears niya. Tamang tama din na nasa kuwarto din tatay niya. 

“Mom… Dad…”

“Uy! Buti nandito ka.” bati sa kanya ng tatay niya. Tila bang sobrang excited sila makita ang anak nila. 

“May sasabihin kasi kami sayo.” sabi naman ng nanay niya.

“Ano po yun?”

“About Baekhyun…” simula ng tatay niya.

“Ano meron kay Baekhyun?”

“We want to invite him for dinner at home and mas makilala first ever boyfriend ng anak namin.”

_ Patay! Paano na ito? _

Napa retreat mission si Chanyeol at kaagad tumakbo sa convenience store. “DWARFT! EMERGENCY!”’

“Ano namang emergency at bakit hingal na hingal ka diyan tangkad?”

“Out ka na ba?”

“10 minutes.”

“Hintayin na kita.”

Tinapos ni Baekhyun mga natitirang customers at nagpalit ng damit bago lumabas at umupo kung saan nakaupo si Chanyeol. “Anong emergency? Diba dapat break na tayo?”

“Ayun nga… si mom and dad gusto ka makita for dinner. Gustong gusto ka nila. Masyado mo ata ginalingan nung party.”

Napa kunot naman ng noo si Baekhyun. “So?”

“Gusto mo pa ba maging boyfriend ko for the meantime? Bayad pa din.”

Parang nakarinig si Baekhyun ng ‘ka ching!’ sa utak niya. Kulang na kulang pa siya ng ilang libo para sa tuition fee niya. At pag kulang ang tuition na ibabayad niya, baka hindi tanggapin ang finals niya na pinaghirapan niya kasi hindi siya cleared.. 

Sayang naman ang mga dugo na tumutulo sa ilong niya kung hindi niya naman mababayaran at hindi siya pinayagang mag finals. Pero kaya pa ba ng oras niya? Kung para sa kanya, kulang na bente kwatro oras.

“Papayag ako… pero one condition… nakakahiya ito, Chanyeol.”

“Ano yun?”

“Pwede ba mag advance payment? 3000? Kulang kasi ako pang tuition ko.” hiyang hiya siya. Hindi nga siya makatingin sa mata ni Chanyeol. “I know binili mo na ako ng camera at mas mahal pa nga bili mo tapos pinag shopping mo pa ako…”

Akala niya magagalit si Chanyeol o tatanggihan siya. Pero naglabas siya ng tatlong blue bills mula sa wallet niya. “Oh ito na 3,000.”

“Utang na lang ito.”

“Hindi. Bayad ko yan sayo.”

“Sigurado ba Chanyeol? Kaya kita bayaran. Pero hindi nga lang agad-agad.”

“Hindi na. Sapat na yung pagpapanggap.”

“Okay.” tinanggap na kaagad ni Bakhyun ang tatlong libo at linagay sa wallet niya. “Maiba ako. Ano ang regalo mo sa magulang mo dahil 25th wedding anniversary?”

“Hindi pa ba sapat na yung anak nila nagka boyfriend?”

“I don’t know… kasi if ako anniversary ng parents ko, I want to give them a gift. Well ako lang yun kasi sentimental akong tao….and di ko sila masyado nakasama paglaki But different strokes for different folks.”

“Can you help me?”

“I will. For free. Sobra sobra na yung ginawa mo.”

“Thank you.”

\----

Kahit kulang na kulang na oras ni Baekhyun, utang ng loob na din niya kay Chanyeol ito. Kung hindi naman sinabi ni Chanyeol magpanggap with pay siguradong hindi na din siya makakaraos ng sem na ito dahil kulang na siya ng pambayad. Sigurado din na mabibisto na ng pamilya niya at baka kung ano pa maging reaksyon ng lolo at lola niya. Matatanda na silang dalawa at may sakit na din.

Pag nalaman nila yung mga katangahan niya dahil sa pag ibig , baka madisappoint sila lalo sa kanya. Ayaw niya na madisappoint ang lolo at lola niya sa kanya dahil malaki din ang utang na loob niya sa kanila.

Sinigurado ni Baekhyun meron siyang oras na kaya ilaan kay Chanyeol para sa regalo niya sa mga magulang nito. Simple lang naman ang naisip niya na regalo. A letter. Kasi siya nga kung kasama din niya magulang niya, yan din gusto niya. Ang simpleng sulat kayang itago at sincere. 

Tinatanong lang naman ni Baekhyun ang mga gusto niya sabihin sa magulang niya at tinulungan pinagtagpi tagpi ang gusto sabihin. Siya na din napasulat ng sulat para sa magulang niya. Namiss na din niya magulang niya eh. Kahit mga away lang naabutan niya, naiinggit siya kasi minsan na lang niya nakikita sweet magulang niya.

Nang dumating ang weekend, nagkita sila sa restaurant kung saan rineserve ng mga magulang ni Chanyeol. Engrande as expected nga naman sa mga mayayaman. Buti na lang din si Chanyeol nag style sa kanya kaya hindi siya underdressed nor overdressed.

As expected din na mamahalin ang pagkain na inorder. Minsan lang nakakain si Baekhyun ng ganito. Actually close to this lang. Ang sarap pala ng buhay ni Chanyeol.

Nung tapos na ang dinner, biglang inabot ni Chanyeol ang envelope ng sulat niya para sa magulang niya. “Mom and Dad, happy anniversary.” bati niya.

Pagbukas nila ng letter, naiyak na sila kaagad. It is not a Chanyeol thing to do kasi. Dito na binuhos ang mga hindi masabi ni Chanyeol verbally. Sobrang natouch sila sa bagay na ito.

Pati si Baekhyun naiyak habang tinitingnan magulang ni Chanyeol.

After ng iyakan session, sabay-sabay na sila tumayo. Mauuna ang magulang ni Chanyeol sa bahay dahil si Chanyeol ang maghahatid kay Baekhyun sa dorm. Pagpasok kaagad ni Baekhyun sa kotse, kaagad naman siya humagulgol parang sanggol. Syempre nagulat si Chanyeol. “Hoy! Dwarft! Ano nangyari sayo?”

“Naiyak ako. Namiss ko bigla pamilya ko. Buti ka pa nabigay mo sulat mo at nakita mo reaksyon nila. Ako kasi hindi eh. Ang lungkot naman ng buhay ko.”

“Iiyak mo lang yan.” tapos hinimas himas ni Chanyeol ang balikat ni Baekhyun para tumigil sa kakaiyak o kaya mahimasmasan ng kahit konti. 

Pag nakakita si Baekhyun ng buong pamilya na magkasama, hindi niya kasi mapigilan ang luha niya at inggit niya. Oo kompleto pamilya niya, pero hindi masyado kaya pag tustusan ang matrikula sa college kaya ang lolo at lola na nag aalaga sa kanya. Minsan nakakamiss mga unang panahon at madali lang talaga buhay.

Hinayaan niya si Baekhyun umiyak ng ilang minuto, bago ihatid sa dorm nito.

Simula nito, mas madalas na nagyayaya ang mga magulang ni Chanyeol ng mga bonding kasama si Baekhyun. Hindi nga naman tatanggi si Baekhyun dahil parang bayad na rin ito sa pag utang niya kay Chanyeol ng tatlong libo. Actually advantage din naman ito sa kanya kasi nakakalibre din siya sa pagkain. Ang disadvantage lang para sa kanya bawas oras talaga. Kaya hindi na talaga siya nakakatulog.

Minsang sinamahan ni Chanyeol uli si Baekhyun sa library mukha na siyang zombie. “Dwarft! Alam mo hindi ka na mukhang dwarft.”

“Ha?” lutang na sinagot ni Baekhyun.

“Natutulog ka ba?” tanong ni Chanyeol at pinitik ang noo ni Baekhyun.

“Ata?”

“So hindi ka sure?”

“Medyo.”

Napairap na lang si Chanyeol. “May klase ka pa ba?”

“Wala na. May trabaho ako 3pm…”

Tumingin si Chanyeol sa orasan. “Meron ka pa halos 2 hours, Baek. matulog ka kaya muna.”

“Eh may finals pa ako na inaaral”

“Baekhyun, biyernes ngayon at wala ka naman pasok pag sabado. Wag mo na sagarin katawan mo masyado.” 

pakiramdam din kasi ni Chanyeol medyo kasalanan niya yung pagiging ganito kapagod ni Baekhyun lalong finals season pa, tapos nasabayan pa na mapilit na magulang niya na sabik na sabik kay Baekhyun.

“Sa tingin mo makakaaral ka ng ganito na walang tulog? Idlip ka lang. Gisingin kita.” 

Magpapakipot sana si Baekhyun pero pakiramdam din niya babagsak na mata niya. Kaya pumikit na siya at natulog saglit. 

Habang natutulog si Baekhyun, nakatingin lang si Chanyeol kay Baekhyun.  _ Ganito ba talaga kaganda si Baekhyun kahit pagod? O nasisiraan na lang talaga siya ng bait? _

Kung ano-ano na naman pumapasok sa utak niya. Pero siguro talagang maganda si Baekhyun pero hindi kasi niya tiningnan ng matagal.

Pagkalipas ng ilang oras, ginising na niya si Baekhyun at medyo pagod pa at mabigat pa katawan niya, medyo hilo pa din at antok kaya inaalalayan na siya ni Chanyeol at hinatid papunta sa convenience store. That’s the least he can do naman.

Actually parang naging unspoken rule na din yun sa kanilang dalawa na hinahatid na din ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun. Una kasi sabi sabihan lang si Chanyeol kapag medyo madilim at maraming lasing na sa daan. Kaso hindi na napapanatag si Chanyeol na hayaan si Baekhyun maglakad lang pauwi. At kung minsan hinahatid niya na din si Baekhyun. Pero madalas tinatanggihan ni Baekhyun ito.

Nakakatipid na din naman si Baekhyun. Pero minsan nakakahiya talaga.

Nakasurvive naman si Baekhyun sa shift niya sa convenience store. Siguro pag hindi siya pinilit umidlip, baka hinimatay na siya ngayon at hindi din makaaral sa finals. Konting kembot na lang naman at matatapos na ang mga finals niya na by group. Tapos individual projects na niya isusunod. Sadyang ang hirap lang ipagsabay ng production classes, mga research at ibang group works na siya halos bumubuhat.

Kahit medyo pagod si Baekhyun ayaw naman niya abusuhin si Chanyeol kasi hinatid na siya kanina, sobra naman pag nagpasundo pa siya kaya minabuti na lang niya maglakad pauwi.

_ Wala naman siguro masama sa paglalakad ngayon. _

Well yan ang akala niya. Dahil Biyernes ngayon, maraming umiinom sa mga bars lalo na at sweldo. Nakakapit na lang siya bag niya at nagdarasal. Nakailang uwi naman na din siya na Biyernes din dati. Siguro mas nasanay na lang siya na nagpapasundo.

Nakatingin lang siya sa lapag kasi medyo kinakabahan siya umuwi ng naglalakad lang. Pero dahil hindi siya nakatingin sa dinadaanan, may nabunggo siya. “Sorry po.” sabi ni Baekhyun at maglalakad na sana siya pa diretso biglang pinigilan siya.

“Baekhyun Byun? Ikaw ba yan?” yung boses. Napaka pamilyar. Hinding hindi siya magkakamali. Kilalang kilala niya ito… pero sana nga mali siya…

Tumingala siya at pagtingala niya nakita niya mukha ng ex niya. “T-taewoo” 

Si ‘Thou shall not be named’ biglaan na lang talaga lumitaw na parang kabute na ganitong estado niya na pagod na pagod na. Eh si Taewoo din naman talaga may kasalanan bakit din nagkaganito buhay ni Baekhyun ngayon. 

Tawang tawa si Taewoo makita ang pagmumukha ni Baekhyun na halatang takot na takot makita siya ngayon. “Look who’s here!”

“Taewoo, umalis ka na sa dinadaanan ko.” nanginginig si Baekhyun. Halong galit at takot ang nararamdaman niya ngayon. 

“Halika iuwi na kita just like the old times. Baka namiss mo ako.”

“Taewoo, wala ako panahon sayo. Kaya please lang. At tapos na tayo hindi ba?”

“Hala parang dati lahat ng panahon mo para sa akin? Ay nung importanteng contest ko, hindi mo ako pinuntahan.”

“Nag explain naman ako diba? Na may sakit lolo ko diba? Kailangang operahan. Tinext naman kita hindi ba? Pero ikaw naman yung pag uwi ko, may iba kang kasama sa loob ng condo mo… ay! Condo natin pala. Not to mention, nakahubad pa kayo.”

Hinila ni Taewoo ang buhok niya para makatingin sa kanya. “Tingnan mo ko sa mata. Bakit ayaw mo tingnan? Baka mahulog ka ba ulit sa akin?”

“Taewoo! Bitawan mo ako!”

“Weh? Wag ka magsinungaling! Mahal mo pa ako eh! Kaya nga binigay mo sa akin lahat hindi ba? At siguro di ka pa nakakahanap ng parang ako.”

“Taewoo, lasing ka lang…. So please.” sobrang lakas ni Taewoo. Hindi pa din siya binibitawan kahit anong piglas ang gawin niya. “Hindi na kita mahal! Matagal na ako naka move-on sayo. May m-mahal na ako na iba.”

“Weh? Sino naman?” napaka sarcastic ng itsura at ang sarap sakalin ngayon si Taewoo sa totoo lang. “Siguro inalay mo lang pwet mo sa kanya parang ginawa mo sa akin.”

Ito na ang pinaka below the belt na sinabi ni Taewoo. “Alam mo umalis ka na lang. Ano ba pake mo din sa boyfriend ko?”

“Kung may boyfriend ka, dapat sinusundo ka ngayon at hindi ka naglalakad ngayon.”

Doon napalagok si Baekhyun. Saktong sakto lang talaga na nag ring phone niya. “Y-you see! Tinatawagan na ako ng boyfriend ko.”

“Baekhyun! Bakit hindi ka sumasa----” actually si Chanyeol nasa may convenience store na kasi nagtataka bakit kasi hindi nagtext si Baekhyun.

“M-mahal? Nasa may bar ako.” please sana kagatin ni Chanyeol ito.

“Bakit ka nasa may bar?”

“D-diba dito tayo magkikita? Dito ka manunundo diba?”

“Sige mahal, papunta na ako.”

Kaagad naman dumiretso si Chanyeol sa bar at nakita niya na may naka akbay kay Baekhyun. “Excuse me, get your hands off my boyfriend.”

“Sure ka ba boyfriend ka ni Baekhyun?”

“Oo. At bilang boyfriend niya, hindi ko gusto na kamay mo hinahawakan taong mahal ko. At talaga nasa bewang pa?”

Para naman nakadinig lang ng biro si Taewoo at tawang tawa. “Alam mo ba, ako ang unang mahal na mahal ni Baekhyun. Binibigay niya sa akin lahat. Kaya akin siya.”

“Pare, bitawan mo si Baekhyun.”

“Bakit ano gagawin mo?” tapos bigla pa hinalikan si Baekhyun sa pisngi. 

Hindi na nakapigil si Chanyeol at sinuntok na ang pagmumukha ni Taewoo. “Sinabing bitawan boyfriend ko diba?” 

Syempre hindi magpapatalo si Taewoo. Ibinalik niya ang suntok na binigay ni Chanyeol.

Doon na nagsimula mag suntukan ang dalawang lalaki sa labas ng bar at kahit anong pigil ng mga tao, hindi sila tumitigil. Kaya si Baekhyun gumitna na at sumigaw. “PUTANG INA NINYO! TUMIGIL NA NGA KAYO NGAYON!”

Pero hindi pa nag paawat ang dalawa. Manununtok na sana si Chanyeol ulit, pero hinawakan ni Baekhyun ang kamao ni Chanyeol at umiiyak na. “Mahal. Tama na please.” tila ba parang tuta na nagmamakaawa si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol. Ngayon lang siya tinitigan ng ganito ni Baekhyun. 

Para bang nanlalambot buong katawan ni Chanyeol. “Sorry, Mahal.”

“Umalis na tayo. Please.” sabi ni Baekhyun at pumasok sa kotse. Kinalma ni Chanyeol yung sarili niya at pumasok na siya kotse. “Wag muna tayo dumiretso sa dorm. Baka sundan ako.”

Kaya si Chanyeol dinala sila sa may ilog. Binuksan niya yung baul ng kotse at doon siya umupo. Sumunod naman si Baekhyun na medyo windang na windang pa sa mga pangyayari.

“Sino ba si Taewoo?” tanong ni Chanyeol.

Nanahimik si Baekhyun. Parang takot na takot siya buksan ang bunganga niya kasi siguradong iiyak na naman siya. 

“It’s okay if you don’t want to tell me.”

“Promise no judgements? Kasi narinig mo naman na iba eh.”

“Promise.”

Huminga siyang malalim. Parang uungkatin na naman niya lahat ng sakit na nangyari sa kanya. 

“Taewoo has been my boyfriend since first year high school. First everything ko siya. First love, first boyfriend, at alam mo na yung isa. I was too naive eh. Akala ko first and last ko siya kaya binigay ko na buong pagkatao ko… kulang na lang kaluluwa ko.”

“Pero ano nangyari?”

“Sikat siya na dancer and model. Feel ko ang swerte ko na tao. Kasi boyfriend ko siya plus scholar pa ako. Academic scholar ah! Kalahati lang na tuition babayaran ko noon.”

“Oh.” tumatango lang si Chanyeol habang nakikinig kay Baekhyun. Hawak niya kamay ni Baekhyun para medyo kalmahin ito.

“ Lahat ng hinihingi niya binigay ko. To the point na pati pag aaral hindi na naging priority ko. Masyado ako naging kampante na kaya naman ng grades ko. Nagawa ko naman nung first year. Pero mas dumami na din kaibigan niya at parating may inuman… dumating ako sa point na papasok ako sa school ng may hangover o kaya di talaga pumapasok. tumatawag din siya ako if he feels horny. So di talaga ako papasok. Okay lang naman! Kaya ko bawiin!”

“Kaya ba nawala scholarship mo?”

“Oo. kampante eh.”

“So bakit kayo nag break?”

“He had this competition na malaki! He’ll be representing the Philippines pa nga eh. Syempre as a boyfriend, dapat support ako hindi ba? Hindi na nga ako nakakapunta sa ibang contest kasi nagtatrabaho na ako… dapat hindi ko na palampasin ito.”

“Pero?”

“Yung lolo ko tinakbo sa ospital. Kailangan operahan sa puso. Quadruple bypass. Syempre dapat nandun ako diba? So hindi ko napuntahan contest niya.”

“So he broke up with you kasi di ka nakasipot? Even if it was a valid reason?”

“No. Tanggap ko kung ganun eh.” pag inaalala niya nangyayari diring diri siya sa sarili niya. “Did I mention nung nawalan ako scholarship, nag live in kami?”

“No.”

“Ayun. nag live in kami. Then pag uwi ko sa condo namin, nakita ko siya with a girl. Parehas sila nakahubad on our bed. Tapos sinisi niya sa akin lahat. Ako pa may kasalanan.”

“Hindi mo naman kasalanan, Baek.”

“Alam ko… pero wala eh. Sa akin na nasisi” pinunasan niya luha niya at tumayo para kunin yung first aid kit tapos bumalik siya sa may baul. “Halika gamutin ko mga sugat mo. also thank you pala.”

“Walang anuman.”

Lumapit si Baekhyun sa mukha ni Chanyeol para gamutin ang sugat na nakuha niya sa suntukan. “Ingatan mo mukha mo. Baka ano pa sabihin ng nanay mo sa nangyari sayo.”

Pero hindi nagsasalita si Chanyeol. Nakatingin lang siya kay Baekhyun. Pinagmamasdan paano haplusin ang mukha niya. 

_ Ang ganda ni Baekhyun. Sa ganda niyang ito may kaya palang manakit dito? _

Bigla niya ibinababa ang kamay ni Baekhyun at tinitigan maigi si Baekhyun. Hinawi yung buhok sa mukha ni Baekhyun. Parang may kakaibang tensyon sa pamamagitan nilang dalawa. 

“Alam mo ba kung totoong boyfriend kita, hindi kita tratratuhin na ganyan.”

Palapit nang palapit mukha ni Chanyeol kay Baekhyun. “Ch-chanyeol ano ginagawa mo?” 

Hindi na sinagot ni Chanyeol gamit ng mga salita, pero hinalikan na lang niya ang labi ni Baekhyun. Tinanggal ni Chanyeol labi niya sa ibabaw ng kay Baekhyun para lang sabihin 

“hindi mo deserve ng ganyan. ” Ang babaw ng boses. Nakakakilig. Nakakabaliw. Parang hindi na makaisip si Baekhyun ng diretso. 

Tapos hinalikan ulit ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun. Sa simula hindi alam ni Baekhyun ang gagawin niya. Parang ang mata niya sumasara mag isa at labi niya may sariling utak.

Sa totoo lang pati si Chanyeol din naman hindi alam bakit gustong gusto niya halikan si Baekhyun. Para bang sobrang nagniningning lang si Baekhyun sa ilalim ng buwan at gumaganda siya tapos parang gusto niya protektahan. Naguguluhan din siya. Pero may boses lang na halikan si Baekhyun ngayon.

  
  


Pero bigla nabalik sa katotohanan si Baekhyun. Hinahalikan niya si Chanyeol! Biglang tumigil si Baekhyun at lumayo. “Mali ito.”

  
  


“S-sorry, Baekhyun. Hindi ko din alam ano ginawa ko.”

“Umuwi na tayo. Hatid mo na ako sa dorm. Please.”

Sa buong sakay nila papuntang dorm ni Baekhyun umalingawngaw ang katahimikan sa kotse pero ang mga utak nila, malayo sa katahimikan. Hindi man lang tumingin patalikod si Baekhyun kagaya ng mga nakagawian niya noon. Para bang bigla na lang bumalik sila sa pakiramdam nung una sila nagkita.

Pati sa school, halos hindi na sila nag kikibuan. Parang iniiwasan na naman ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol, tapos tuwing gabi umiiyak si Baekhyun. Ang problema hindi niya alam para kanino ang mga luha. Dahil ba sa halik nung nakaraan? O kaya dahil bumalik lahat ng sakit, hapdi, at kirot ng mga pilit niya na binabaon sa limot dahil ito yung sumira sa buhay niya?

Sobrang gulong gulo ng isip niya. 

Actually hindi lang si Baekhyun ang parating tulala at gulong gulo ang isip. Si Chanyeol din na halos hindi na makausap kasi parating lutang at mas minabuti na tumambay sa library. Medyo din nag babaka sakali na makakausap niya si Baekhyun dito sa library.

Syempre si Jongdae at Sehun nag aalala na sa mga best friends nila na parang bigla na lang nagbago. Kasi dati naman kahit hindi na sila masyado nagkukunwari maging mag nobyo, close pa din sila at para bang naging best friends sila.

Pinuntahan ni Jongdae dorm ni Baekhyun sa ayaw at sa gusto niya.. “Baekhyun Byun ano ba nangyayari sayo ha? Bakit parang bumabalik ang dating Baekhyun Byun ha?”

“Kasi bumalik siya… ang naging rason bakit naging ganun ako.”

“Paanong bumalik?

“Nagkita kami ni Taewoo mga ilang araw na nakalipas. Pinahiya niya ako. Pinaalala niya gaano ako kaduming tao na binigay lahat sa kanya.”

Kung akala ni Baekhyun comfort at pag tatahan ang ibibigay sa kanya ng kaibigan, doon siya nagkakamali.

“Baekhyun Byun! Konti na lang naman nasa finish line ka na! Putang ina naman! Sinisira mo na naman sarili mo? Ganda ganda na ng grades mo at may chance na hindi ka na magtrabaho dahil babalik na scholarship mo. Pero bandang dulo, back to square one na naman tayo?”

“Per-”

“Pero pero? Ang dami mo dahilan Baekhyun!” si Jongdae talaga kilala bilang napaka bait na kaibigan. Totoo naman ito. Pero iba na ang bunganga niya pag naiinis na siya. “Sorry mahal kita kaya sasabihin ko sayo ‘to. Hindi ka ba naaawa sa sarili mo? Halos 3 oras tulog mo araw araw! Tapos wala ka tulog pag finals o midterms? Kasi ako bilang kaibigan mo, awang awa na ako sayo. Kaso wala ako magagawa kasi hawak mo buhay mo.”

Alam na alam ni Baekhyun deserve na deserve niya sermon. Wala na nga siya ibang masabi. Tama kasi lahat. 

Pero ibang usapan muna siguro ang halik na nangyari sa kanila ni Chanyeol. Kasi alam niya ang tanga tanga niya. Hanggang ngayon di niya alam bakit parang sarap na sarap pa din labi niya at hinahanap pa din niya labi ni Chanyeol. Mas magulo.

  
  


\---

Habang nag lu-lunch si Sehun at Chanyeol, halatang tulalang tulala si Chanyeol. Tila ang dami yata iniisip ang binata… actually, ang dami nga nasa isip niya.

Hindi parin mawala sa isip ni Chanyeol ang halik. 

Kung ba hindi niya hinalikan si Baekhyun, ayos lang sila ngayon?

Sa totoo lang namimiss na niya kasama si Baekhyun, kausap sa library at kung anu-ano pa.

Pero meron kasi isang tanong sa utak ni Chanyeol na hindi mawala-wala kahit ano gawin niya.  _ Bakit niya ba talaga hinalikan si Baekhyun? _

“Hoy! Kuya! Kanina pa kita tinatawag!” sabi ni Sehun habang pumapalakpak sa harap ni Chanyeol para makuha ang atensyon nito.

“Sehun, may tanong ako.”

“Ano yun?”

“Nagkaroon ka na ba ng thoughts na gusto mo halikan ang isang tao kahit wala naman kayo label.” it’s a stupid question. Alam niya talaga walang sense. Pero gusto lang niya ng kasagutan sa tanong niya.

“Si Jongdae lang naman gusto ko halikan. Yes, nagagandahan ako sa tao. But not enough to like them and want to kiss them.”

Mas doon na frustrate si Chanyeol. Spur of the moment lang talaga and sobrang nagandahan lang talaga siya kay Baekhyun.

“Bakit? Hinalikan mo si Baekhyun ano?”

Halos nabilaukan si Chanyeol. “Hindi noh.”

“Eh bakit ka napatanong?”

“Kablock ko. Tinanong sa akin. Eh ikaw lang mas maraming experience kaysa sa akin.”

“Ah… akala ko ano.

\---

Sa wakas at iniraos na din ni Baekhyun ang finals season. Makakapahinga na siya at makakatulog. Well kasi kailangan na din niya kasi kanina nga bago siya lumabas ng classroom, halos matumba siya. Na abot na niya ang limit ng katawan niya. Gusto na lang niya umuwi ng maayos at mag kulong pansamantala sa dorm niya.

Pero hindi niya inaasahan na makakasalubong niya ang taong iniiwasan niya sa may exit. Hilong hilo na siya. Hindi ito yung tamang panahon na magkita sila. Pero nagka titigan na silang dalawa kaya wala nang takas si Baekhyun.

“Uh… Hi!” bati niya. Hindi kumibo si Chanyeol kaya diretso na siya sa paglakad. Mabuti nga na hindi sila nagka kibuan. Wala din si Baekhyun sa tamang utak makipag usap.

Pero biglang may nanghihila sa kamay niya. “Baek, may request ako.”

“Ano yun?”

Bago pa lang nagsalita si Chanyeol, bumusina sa harap nila ang kotse ng magulang ni Chanyeol. Ibinaba ang bintana at kumaway ang nanay ni Chanyeol. “Baekhyun, buti andito ka din.”

“Hi po!” bati niya.

“Sumama ka na sa amin. Ipag shopping kasi namin si Chanyeol at dinner na din. Sabi ni Chanyeol, medyo nag away daw kayo pero buti na din na nagkita tayo.”

“Ah… eh…” hindi alam ni Baekhyun sasabihin niya.

“Halika na. Sakay na.”

Wala na magagawa. Sumakay na sila sa kotse.

Parang ang bigat bigat pa din ng hangin dahil magkatabi sila. Inilabas ni Chanyeol yung phone niya at may tinext.

Chanyeol:  _ ‘sorry. Hindi kita nasabihan kaagad.’ _

Baekhyun: ‘ _ Ayos lang. Hindi ko pa naman bayad utang ko sayo diba?’ _

Chanyeol:  _ ‘Sure ka ba? Eh nakita kita kanina halos matumba.’ _

Baekhyun:  _ ‘Ayos lang talaga ako. Mas nahihilo ako pag nagtetext sa kotse.’ _

Chanyeol:  _ ‘sorry :(‘ _

Dumating na sila sa mall at medyo nahihilo pa si Baekhyun kaya nakakapit na lang si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol. “Sigurado ba talaga okay ka? Pwede kita pahatid pauwi.”

“Nahilo lang ako pag tayo. Wag ka na mag alala diyan, Mahal.” natural na sa kanya ang tawagan na ‘mahal’. 

Magkahawak ang kamay nila habang naglalakad sa mall. Ayaw bitawan ni Chanyeol mga kamay ni Baekhyun kasi nag aalala talaga siya. 

Hindi na magrereklamo si Baekhyun kasi ang mga hawak ni Chanyeol ngayon ay nagsisilbing parang tungkod na din niya at parang binibigyan ng kaunting init ang katawan niya na na medyo nanginginig sa lamig.

Sinabayan nila kung saan saan sila dinadala ng mga magulang ni Chanyeol at kung anu-ano ang binibili para kay Baekhyun. Kahit anong tanggi ni Baekhyun, hindi sila nakikinig kasi sobrang thankful nila.

Sabi nga nila, dahil kay Baekhyun nakikita na din nila ang anak nila na nag aaral ang anak nila. Mas sumisipag na din anak nila at mas sumasaya.

Syempre alam ni Baekhyun sumisipag si Chanyeol kasi parating sumasama sa library. Pero yung pagiging masaya ni Chanyeol, duda na dahil sa kanya yun.

Pagkatapos ng pag iikot pumunta na sila sa restaurant kung saan mag ce-celebrate sila sa matapos iraos ng finals season nila.

Pero parang sumasama na ulit pakiramdam ni Baekhyun.

“Excuse me.” bulong niya kay Chanyeol. “Maghihilamos lang ako. “

“Namumutla ka na ah at namumuti na labi mo. Sigurado okay ka lang? ”

Pinilit ni Baekhyun ngumiti. “Ayos lang ako. Nahihilo lang ako at medyo inaantok. Kaya maghihilamos lang ako. Wag ka na masyado mag alala, Mahal..”

Subalit ang mga salita niya, hindi tugma sa nararamdaman niya. Pakiramdam ni Baekhyun na konting-konti na lang babagsak na siya at bibigay na ang katawan. Parang konting tapik ata babagsak na siya sa lapag. 

_ Totoo nga _ , papasok pa lang siya sa banyo, nang biglang nagdilim paningin niya, umiikot ang buong mundo, tapos pinapawisan na siya ng malamig. Para ding sobrang ginaw bigla. 

Hindi na ata niya kaya katawan niya kasi kada tapak niya, sobrang hirap.

Ang susunod na lang niya nakita ay si Chanyeol na nakaluhod sa tabi niya at ginigising siya. Marami ring tao na nakatingin sa kanya. 

“Hoy! Baekhyun! Gumising ka!” umalingawngaw ang boses ni Chanyeol sa buong restaurant pero hindi siya makasagot kay Chanyeol.

Kanina pa siya inaalog ni Chanyeol. Pero kahit anong pilit niya igalaw sa katawan niya, hindi niya na magawa. Hanggang sa tuluyan na siya nawalan ng malay.

Kaagad naman siya binuhat ni Chanyeol, at ang mga magulang niya tumakbo na para ihanda ang kotse dahil isusugod nila si Baekhyun.

  
  


Pinuwesto ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun sa likod at nakasandal sa kanya. “Sabi, alagaan sarili mo eh. Ilang linggo ka na di natutulog eh.”

Pagdating sa ospital, kaagad naman siya dinala sa emergency room at doon siya tinurukan ng mga electrolytes at dextrose dahil halatang humina ang resistensya niya sa finals season. Nagsagawa din sila ng mga test para sigurado okay si Baekhyun na hanggang ngayon walang malay.

Sabi ng mga doktor, si Baekhyun ay over fatigued si Baekhyun at masyadong dehydrated kaya siya hinimatay kanina. Idagdag pa na masyadong stressed si Baekhyun.

Stressed sa acads niya, pag balanse ng oras niya, bigla pa nagpakita ex niya na halos sumira sa kanya, at idagdag pa na naguguluhan siya sa halik nila ni Chanyeol.

Ang dami sabay sabay kaya hindi na nakayanan ng katawan ng binata.

Pagkatapos nito, ay inilipat na siya sa private room. Ang magulang ni Chanyeol ang magbabayad ng mga bayarin sa ospital para kay Baekhyun.

“Mom, Dad, mauna na kayo. Babantayan ko na lang si Baekhyun hanggang magising siya.”

“Sige, Anak.” sagot ng nanay niya. “Balitaan mo kami kung gumising na si Baekhyun ah. Magpapadala ako ng driver mamaya para magdala ng pamalit mo ah.”

“Thanks mom.”

Hinatid niya ang mga magulang niya sa parking lot bago siya pumasok sa kuwarto ni Baekhyun. Hinawi niya ang buhok ni Baekhyun sa mukha at tinitigan ang natutulog na binata. “Ayan! Puyat pa more! At what is pahinga pa more! Ka diyan.”

Pero hindi lang naman si Baekhyun ang puyat. Si Chanyeol halos walang tulog dahil nag aaral siya para sa finals kanina, kaya hindi niya namalayan na nakatulog na siya.

Makalipas ng mga apat na oras, nagising na sa wakas si Baekhyun. Pagkamulat niya ng mga mata niya kinailangan niya isara ulit dahil nasilaw siya sa ilaw. Nang naka-adjust na ang mata niya sa ilaw, binuksan na niya ang mga ito. Pero hindi ito yung inexpect niya makita. 

Nasa upuan siya sa tabi ng kama ni Baekhyun at ang ulo niya nakapatong sa kama.Nakapatong ang mga kamay ni Chanyeol sa kamay niya na may suwero. 

_ Pero bakit? _

  
  


Idagdag pa may mga lobo na nakalagay ng “get well soon” at maliit na teddy bear sa side table niya. 

_ Ano to? Party? _

  
  


Si Chanyeol, halatang hindi komportable sa pinag pupuwestuhan pero tulog na tulog. 

“Hoy! Chanyeol gising!”

Biglang napabangon si Chanyeol, pero halata antok na antok pa. “Gising ka na pala.” 

“Ano ako nacoma? Bakit may balloons na kaagad? Celebration? Parang ilang oras lang naman ako walang malay… ata.” 

Parang hindi hinimatay kanina. Beast mode na kaagad eh.

Nag kuskos pa si Chanyeol ng mata at humikab bago magsalita. “Nakita ko lang nagbebenta sa labas ng balloons"

Sa totoo lang, hindi naman din alam ni Chanyeol bakit siya bumili ng lobo at teddy bear. Wala naman okasyon, at alam naman niya na hindi naman malala sakit ni Baekhyun. Over fatigue lang kaya hinimatay... baka siguro antok din siya at lutang? Kaya nga nakatulog siya habang iniintay si Baekhyun magising eh

“Ngek.” lang ang masasabi ni Baekhyun kasi ang weird lang talaga. “At bakit ako nasa ospital? Gastos na naman.”

“Eh syempre kasi hinimatay ka. Hindi nga kita magising. 4 na oras ka kayang walang malay.”

“Chanyeol…” napa buntong-hininga si Baekhyun. “Wala akong pera… ano ineexpect mo pang bayad ko dito?”

Tatanggalin na sana ni Baekhyun ang suwero niya at tatayo na pero bigla siya nahilo kaya napaupo siya. Nanghihina pa siya.

“May sinabi ba ako ikaw magbabayad ng ospital? Humiga ka na nga.” ihiniga niya si Baekhyun at kinumutan. “Tingnan mo nga muntikan ka na naman matumba.”

“Chanyeol, tuition ko nga inutang ko na nga sayo. Tapos binayaran pa ng magulang mo hospital bills ko? Ano? Parasite na ba ako sa pamilya mo?” 

Sobrang frustrated ni Baekhyun ngayon pa lang sa mga pinagsasabi ni Chanyeol ngayon. Gusto niya magwala, sumigaw, kaso hilo pa siya talaga at ang sama pa din ng pakiramdam niya.

“Eh kung alagaan mo kaya sarili mo, Baekhyun?!” biglang tumaas boses ni Chanyeol. Ito ang unang beses na tumaas boses ni Chanyeol. “Ilang linggo ka na ba hindi natutulog? Kumakain ka pa ba ng maayos? Kailan mo kaya aayusin sarili mo?”

“Chanyeol, wala na magulang mo dito. Wag ka umasta na parang boyfriend.” sabi ni Baekhyun. 

“Baekhyun, sinasabi ko sayo ito kasi nag aalala ako sayo! Mahirap ba intindihin yun? Bakit ang boyfriend lang ba pwede mag alala sayo?”

Doon natahimik si Baekhyun. Ngayon lang din naman may nag alala sa kanya ng ganito maliban kay Jongdae. Given naman si Jongdae. At sarili niya ngang boyfriend noon, pagpasok lang ata sa loob ng pwet niya ang naging prayoridad noon. Hindi man lang niya naramdaman yung ganitong aruga na binigay ni Chanyeol.

Alalang alala pa nga niya noong nagkasakit siya, hindi man lang siya binantayan. Hinimatay din siya noon, pero hindi naman siya pinagsabihan kung paano siya pagsabihan ni Chanyeol ngayon.

“Kulang na kulang oras ko, Chanyeol. Kailangan ko magtrabaho, mag aral para maging scholar ulit, saan ko pa isisingit yung sinasabi mo alagaan sarili ko ha? Kahit ano na nga ginagawa ko, tingnan mo nangutang pa ako ng tatlong libo? Sobrang bumaba tingin ko sa sarili ko.”

“Alam mo, ewan ko na lang sayo, Baekhyun. Hindi ko din alam bakit ako nag aalala sayo kung ganyan lang isasagot mo sa akin.at parang minamasama mo ang pag aalala ko sayo. Oo hindi talaga tayo pero bakit parang bawal na din mag alala sayo.” 

“Chanyeol hindi ko naman minamasama pag aalala mo sa akin. Thankful ako. Pero hindi mo ba naisip sitwasyon ko? Pagod na pagod na pagod na ako sa buhay ko. Tapos dinala pa ako dito?”

“Ewan ko na sayo, Baekhyun. Just so you know kahit kaibigan ko o taong mahalaga sa akin tutulungan nila. Hindi lang dahil sa mata nila boyfriend kita.” tumalikod si Chanyeol at kinuha ang wallet niya. “Bibili ako pagkain. Hindi ka naman nakakain kanina.”

Bakit parang ang hapdi at mabigat nung hindi siya pinayagan ni Baekhyun na mag alala sa kanya? 

Hindi niya na maintindihan talaga sarili niya.

Sa sobrang stressed ni Chanyeol, lumabas siya sa smoking area at linabas ang kaha ng sigarilyo at lighter. Kumuha na nga siya ng isang stick, pero hindi niya sinindihan kasi na alala niya ayaw ni Baekhyun ng amoy. 

Actually tumigil na siya talaga sa habitual smoking kasi naisip niya ayaw ni Baekhyun ng amoy nito.

Bumili na lang si Chanyeol ng pagkain nilang dalawa. Humanap siya ng nagbebenta ng lugaw para kay Baekhyun at bumili siya ng sandwich para sa sarili niya.

Pagdating niya sa hospital room ni Baekhyun, nakita niya na nakaupo sa kama yakap yakap ang mga tuhod. Nakasimangot lang siya. Mukha nga din galing sa iyak si Baekhyun.

“Baekhyun, kain na.” hinanda ni Chanyeol ang mesa para makakain si Baekhyun. Pero hindi kumikibo si Baekhyun. “May masakit ba sayo?”

“Wala… I’m sorry. Dapat nga nag thank you pa ako kasi binayaran niyo hospital bills ko kahit hindi naman kailangan. Sabi lang naman ng katawan ko matulog ako. Di ko na kailangan suwero.”

“Okay lang. Naiintindihan ko din naman. Pero minsan sana isipin mo hindi mo lagi kailangan maging independent. Willing naman kita tulungan. Sa utang o kaya sa mga ganitong bagay.” at inilapit ni Chanyeol yung kutsara sa bunganga ni Baekhyun.

Napataas lang ng kilay si Baekhyun. “Teka lang ano ginagawa mo?” 

“Susubuan ka?”

“Hinimatay lang ako pero nagagalaw ko kamay at paa ko, Chanyeol. Kanina ka pa ha.” inagaw niya yung kutsara kay Chanyeol. “Una lobo parang nacoma ba ako? Tapos ngayon sinusubuan mo ako?”

Napatawa na si Chanyeol. Kasi ang bilis magbago mood ni Baekhyun. Mukhang gumagaling na si Baekhyun eh.

May gana naman si Baekhyun kumain, which is a good thing. Naubos niya yung lugaw na binili ni Chanyeol. Tumingin na din siya sa orasan at alas-diyes na pala. “Chanyeol, di ka ba uuwi?”

“Hindi.”

“Bakit?”

“Kailangan mo guardian.”

“Hindi kita boyfriend.”

“Sabi ni mom and dad boyfriend kita kaya binabantayan kita dito. Bukas pwede ka na din lumabas sa ospital at sila susundo sa atin. Tipid sa gas. May problema ka pa ba?”

“Wala na… pero saan ka matutulog.”

“Sa tabi mo?”

“Ha?”

“Joke. sa couch. Unless gusto mo na naman ako tabihan.”

“In your dreams, Park.”

Medyo hilo pa si Baekhyun at nanghihina kaya nakatulog na siya habang nanonood silang dalawa ni Chanyeol ng TV. Humihilik pa nga parang bata si Baekhyun eh. Ibig sabihin sinisingil pa din ng katawan ni Baekhyun ang tulog at pahinga na kailangan niya.

Ito na naman si Chanyeol na tinitigan si Baekhyun habang tulog. Parang ang sarap sarap ng tulog niya, kaya pati tuloy siya nahawa na sa antok kaya pinatay niya na TV. Pero dahil din ba sa antok kung bakit gusto niya halikan noo ni Baekhyun ngayon?

Actually nahalikan nga niya nang hindi niya namalayan.

_ Chanyeol ang weird mo. _

\---

Kinabukasan mga doktor at nurse pinuntahan kuwarto ni Baekhyun at kinuhanan ng mga tests para siguraduhin na ayos na siya madischarge ngayong araw. Kukunan siya ng blood tests para malaman tama ang levels ng sustansya dugo niya o kailangan muna iconfine ng mas matagal.

Salamat na lang talaga at normal lahat, kaya mag papasundo na sila.

Dumating mga magulang ni Chanyeol para sunduin silang dalawa. Actually dapat driver lang talaga ang manunundo , pero gusto nila makita maayos si Baekhyun sa paghatid. Parang anak na kasi turing nila kay Baekhyun.

Pinirmahan na mga papeles ng discharge ni Baekhyun para makaalis na si Baekhyun sa ospital. Pero hindi doon nagtatapos ang paghahatid kay Baekhyun. 

“Talagang papasok kayo sa dorm ko?”

“Gusto lang namin makita ayos ka.” sabi ng nanay ni Chanyeol.

Hindi pa naglilinis si Baekhyun. Siguradong puro kalat, tissue na may dugo kasi ilang beses na siya nag nosebleed sa puyat. Pero wala na siya nagawa. 

Pumasok pa talaga sila sa mismong dorm ng binata. Nakita nila gaano kaliit ang space at walang pagkain halos ang ref at cabinet nito.

“Baekhyun, magisa ka lang dito?” tanong ng nanay ni Chanyeol.

“Yes po… pasensya na po magulo yung dorm ko. Hindi pa ako nakakalinis… pasensya na din po ganito itsura ng dorm ko.”

“Halika na hanapan kita mas malaking dorm.”

“Hala! Ayos naman lang po dorm ko. At hindi ko na po afford ang mas malaking dorm.”

“Anak, pamilya ka na din namin. Parang hindi ako makakatulog isipin na kakagaling mo lang sa ospital tapos uuwi ka dito.”

“Ayos lang po. Promise!” 

“Tumira ka muna sa amin. Kahit for 2 weeks kung ayaw mo. We just want to make sure na ayos ka na.”

“Nakakahiya naman po.”

“Hindi siya nakakahiya. Parents kami ng boyfriend mo at na kuwento ni Chanyeol na hindi ka na nakaka pahinga. Sabi ng doktor magpahinga ka. Kaya please makinig ka muna sa amin.”

Hindi na makatanggi si Baekhyun kasi alam niya pag hindi niya tanggapin ang offer na ito, mas pipilitin na siya bilhan ng dorm. Nakakahiya dahil hindi naman din siya tunay na nobyo ng anak niya.

Pina impake kaagad si Baekhyun ng pang dalawang linggo at dumiretso na sa bahay ni Chanyeol.Kahit ilang beses na siya nakapunta sa bahay ni Chanyeol, nagugulat pa din siya kung gaano kalaki ito. Parang pinagsama sampung dorm niya.

Pinag handa pa siya mala piyestang pagkain pagdating niya sa bahay. Busog na busog si Baekhyun. 

Ganito pala buhay ng mga mayayaman.

Bandang gabi, antok na si Baekhyun kaya naligo muna siya bago dumiretso sa kuwarto ni Chanyeol. 

Sa kuwarto kasi siya ni Chanyeol pinapatulog kasi sa mata ng mga magulang ni Chanyeol mag nobyo sila, kaya walang issue na magkatabi sila sa kama. Pero sa totoo lang, issue kasi ang weird na hindi siya sanay na matulog ng may kasama. Hindi din naman sila close ni Chanyeol in the first place.

"Chanyeol, meron ka ba banig or folding bed?" 

"Para saan?"

"Natural doon ako matutulog." ayaw kasi niya tabihan si Chanyeol. Masyadong awkward.

"Sa kama ka na lang."

Hindi alam ni Baekhyun ang tumakbo sa isip niya noong sinabi ni Chanyeol na tatabihan siya. Napatakip siya ng kanyang katawan parang ewan. "Ano tatabihan kita? No way!" 

Tawang tawa si Chanyeol sa reaksyon ni Baekhyun nung inakala na tatabihan niya si Baekhyun. "Assuming ka diyan. Ako na mag lalatag kasi kakadischarge mo lang."

Kinuha ni Chanyeol ang extra na kutson sa ilalim ng kama niya at linatag ito sa lapag at kumuha ng kaunting unan at kumot bago humiga. 

Si Baekhyun naman, humiga na sa kama ni Chanyeol at tinakpan sarili niya ng kumot. Ganito pala kama ng mayayaman. Napakalambot at tiyak na makakatulog siya. 

Tama nga hinala niya, nakatulog si Baekhyun mga ilang segundo lang sa pag higa niya. Idagdag pa na naka aircon at ang lambot lambot ng comforter nila. Ibang iba ito sa kama niya sa dorm niya na lubog na yung foam at dahil sobrang init, hindi na niya kailangan ng kumot. 

Bandang madaling araw, nakaramdam si Chanyeol ng mabigat na nakapatong sa kanya. Ayun pala ito yung comforter ni Baekhyun. Masyado ata malikot matulog ang binata kaya nahulog yung comforter nito. Medyo natawa siya sa itsura ni Baekhyun kasi ang cute. Parang bata kung matulog.

Tumayo siya at kinumutan uli si Baekhyun kasi na alala niya na malamigin si Baekhyun. 

Nakita niya na naka kunot ang kilay ni Baekhyun sa tulog niya kaya hinaplos niya ito para marelax ito. Pero hindi niya alam bakit bigla na niya din hinaplos ang buong pagmumukha ni Baekhyun. Para bang ginagayuma siya ng itsura ni Baekhyun. 

Ang ganda ganda kahit tulog na tulog si Baekhyun.

Bumibilis lalo ang tibok ng puso ni Chanyeol… pero bakit?

_ Teka lang naman. Hindi ba’t fake jowa lang? Pero bakit ganito ang puso niya? _ _  
  
_

Siguro antok lang talaga ito kaya kung ano ano nasa isip niya. Kaya itinulog niya na lang ito.

\----

Pag gising ni Baekhyun, nakita niya wala na si Chanyeol sa kuwarto. Kaya nag hilamos siya at dumiretso sa may kusina kasi naririnig niya boses ni Chanyeol.

Actually naisipan lang niya na ipagluto si Baekhyun ng almusal kasi tuwing nagkikita sila, ang parating sinasabi ni Baekhyun hindi pa siya nakakain ng almusal. Kaya hinihimatay eh. Gusto niya naman maiba at lumakas si Baekhyun.

Pagkakita niya si Baekhyun bigla niyang niyakap at hinalikan sa pisngi. “Good morning, Mahal.” syempre sa mata ng mga tao sa bahay mag boyfriends sila at natatawa kasi siya sa reaksyon ni Baekhyun pag nag nanakaw siya ng halik. 

Muntikan na masapak ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol nang bigla niya maalala na nasa pamamahay siya ng mga Park. “Good morning din. Aga mo nagising ah.”

“Gusto kita gawan ng breakfast eh.”

“Oh…”

Umupo si Baekhyun sa hapag kainan at hinintay si Chanyeol umupo bago siya magsimula kumain. 

Pinagluto siya ni Chanyeol ng scrambled eggs, hotdog, at kanin. Sumandok siyang kanin, kumuha ng hotdog at konting itlog. Pinigilan ni Baekhyun tumawa kasi halos itim na yung hotdog na niluto ni Chanyeol. Yung tipong nag mantsa sa kanin yung itim ng hotdog. 

Yung kanin naman parang ang tigas… nakulangan ata sa tubig. Lasa pa naman hotdog yung hotdog. Pero merong halong pait. Ang ikinagulat niya yung itlog. Sumobra sa asin kaya napainom siya ng tubig. Kada subo sa itlog, maraming lagok ng tubig.

As much as possible kasi ayaw niya mag iba ekspresyon niya habang kumakain kasi halata naman nag effort si Chanyeol kaya kinain niya pa din.

Understandable naman din kasi si Chanyeol kinasanayan na mayroong mga kasambahay na nagluluto para sa kanila. Pero he wanted to make an effort. Ang swerte siguro ng magiging totoong boyfriend ni Chanyeol kasi he really tries to make an effort at maalaga din si Chanyeol.

“Mahal, may problema ka ba?” tanong kaagad ni Chanyeol. “May masakit ba?”

Hindi namalayan ni Baekhyun na napa bugtong hininga siya habang iniisip niya ang magiging totoong boyfriend ni Chanyeol.

  
  


“Ah wala, Mahal.” at ngumiti si Baekhyun kay Baekhyun at inabutan si Chanyeol ng hotdog. “Mahal. Ikaw hindi kakain?”

“Kumain ako ng tinapay at hotdog.”

“Ah sige.”

“Kamusta yung food? Sorry nasunog hotdog.”

“Okay lang. Maliligo na ako ah.”

“Sige. Tawagin mo ako pagkatapos mo maligo. Sabay na tayo pumasok.”

“Teka, diba 9am pa pasok mo? Ako lang naman 7:30 ah.”

“Ihahatid na kita. Hindi ka naman pamilyar sa village namin. Baka mawala ka at malayo sakayan dito.”

Umoo na lang si Baekhyun. At least tipid sa pamasahe. Makakainom siya ng milktea sa three hour vacant niya mamayang hapon.

Bago niligpit ni Chanyeol ang mga pinagkainan ni Baekhyun, tinikman niya isang kutsarang kanin at konting itlog. Halos naluwa niya ang sinubo niya. Sobrang tigas ng kanin at parang hindi itlog ang nakain niya kung hindi asin.

Pero wala sinabi si Baekhyun at naubos niya ang nasa plato niya. 

_ Kailangan niya bumawi kay Baekhyun. _

  
  


Sabay na sila pumasok ni Baekhyun sa unibersidad. Bago pa bumaba si Baekhyun, hinila ni Chanyeol kamay ni Baekhyun. “Baek wait.”

  
  


“Ano yun?”

“Ano oras vacant mo?”

“10:30-1:30. Bakit?”

“10:30 tapos class ko. Sabay tayo kumain.”

Napakunot na naman kilay si Baekhyun. “Eh paano kung sasabay ako kay Jongdae?”

“Hindi yan. Sasabay yan kay Sehun.”

Natawa si Baekhyun. Hindi niya alam bakit gusto ni Chanyeol na magkasama sila kumain. “Pagisipan ko.” tapos lumabas na siya sa kotse at dumiretso sa klase niya.

Pag patak ng 10:30, gulat siya na paglabas niya ng classroom, nakaabang na si Chanyeol. “Hi Dwarft!” medyo hingal pa si Chanyeol at halatang tumakbo papunta sa classroom niya.

“Hoy tangkad! Tumakbo ka ba?”

“Medyo.”

“Bakit?”

“Para makasabay ka sa vacant. Hanggang 12:00 lang break ko. Halika na kain tayo.”

Bigla na lang siya hinila ni Chanyeol palabas ng campus at nadala sa Jollibee na nasa harap ng school nila. Nag order na din siya ng spaghetti at chickenjoy para kay Baekhyun. Siya naman nag order ng burger steak. 

Pero nag taka si Baekhyun bakit may kasama pang kiddie meal ang inorder ni Chanyeol.

“Kain na.”

“Bakit may laruan?”

“Para sayo.”

“Ha? Eh pang bata yan ah?”

“Kasi baby kita.”

Muntikan na mabuga ni Baekhyun yung pineapple juice na iniinom niya nung sinabi ni Chanyeol na siya ang baby niya.

“Chanyeol Park, paalala wala dito parents mo. Anong baby mo?”

“Bakit? Hindi ba kita pwede maging baby kahit hindi tayo?”

Hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung inaasar lang siya ni Chanyeol o ano. Basta ang alam niya, nawindang talaga siya. “Alam mo, kumain ka na lang. Kainin mo burger steak mo Gutom ka lang kaya kung ano ano sinasabi mo.”

“Sige na nga.”

Sabay sila kumain ng lunch at nung malapit na mag 11:30, bumalik na sila sa campus. Si Baekhyun as usual pumunta sa library at doon magpalipas ng oras. Kasama din niya si Jongdae.

“Hoy Baekhyun Byun! Nakikinig ka ba? Nagpapatulong ako sa PR.”

“Ay! Sorry, Dae.”

“Bakit windang ka na naman?”

“Wala lang.” 

Hindi pa din kasi mawala sa utak niya ang sinabi ni Chanyeol na siya ang baby nito. Siguro dahil na din kasi na matagal na din sila nagpapanggap naging natural na ang landian nilang dalawa kahit wala ang parents ni Chanyeol. Pero ang hindi niya lang maintindihan bakit siya kinilig doon? Ang weird.

Pero hindi din alam bakit hindi niya masabi kay Jongdae ito. Nahihiya siya sabihin at alam din niya siguradong may sermon na abot pag sinabi niya ito at isipin niya na nahulog na siya kay Chanyeol.

Yes ang ginagawa ni Chanyeol makes his heart flutter na tila may paru-paro pero hanggang doon lang yun… ata.

Kinabukasan, nagising na naman si Baekhyun na nasa kusina si Chanyeol at nagluluto. Pero milagro hindi na ito sunog at mukhang hindi naman na maalat ang inihahain para sa kanya.

“Gising ka na pala, Mahal.” bati ni Chanyeol na may beso at yakap pa.

“Good morning din sayo,”

“Breakfast na. Promise hindi na maalat at sunog.” Linapag ni Chanyeol ang bowl na merong sinangag. 

“Thank you, Mahal.” Tinikman niya ang sinangag at masarap nga. Tamang alat lang at ang kanin maayos ang texture. “Ang sarap!”

“Sure na ba?”

“Yes! Ang sarap!” Naka dalawang bowl nga si Baekhyun. 

Actually mas inagahan pa ni Chanyeol paggising para magpaturo sa mga kasambahay niya. Gusto talaga niya ipagluto si Baekhyun ng masarap na almusal. Doon niya narealize na hindi pala biro ang pagluluto.

Parang tuloy naging unspoken rule na si Chanyeol ang unang magigising sa kanilang dalawa para makapag luto para kay Baekhyun, si Baekhyun ang unang maliligo, sabay sila papasok, sabay kumakain tuwing vacant, at sabay din uuwi.

Parang routine na lang nila.

Pagsapit ng weekend, medyo tinanghali na si Baekhyun ng gising. Napasarap ata na naman ng tulog sa kama ni Chanyeol. Laundry day pa man din niya ngayon. Balak niya maglakad sa village ni Chanyeol para maghanap ng laundromat para malabahan mga damit niya.

Actually sabi ng nanay ni Chanyeol hayaan na ang mga kasambahay maglaba ng damit niya. Pero tumanggi si Baekhyun kasi nakakahiya.

Pero pagkita niya sa hamper niya, wala na damit. Lumabas siya sa kuwarto at lumapit kay Manang Theresa. “Manang, kayo po ba kumuha ng damit ko sa hamper sa kuwarto ni Chanyeol?”

“Nako! Hindi ako! Si Chanyeol.”

“Ano po? Paano nangyari yun?”

“Gusto niya daw itry maglaba. Isasama daw damit mo at damit niya.”

“Ngek.Ano naman pumasok sa isip niya?”

Hinawakan ni Manang Theresa ang kamay ni Baekhyun. “Alam mo Hijo, ikaw lang nakapag bago sa alaga ko na yan. Sobrang tamad njiya dati, pero ngayon gusto matuto magluto at maglaba para sayo. Wag mo iiwanan alaga ko ah.”

Si Manang Theresa ang pinaka matagal na naging kasambahay sa pamilya ng mga Park. Siya ang nakasaksi sa paglaki ni Chanyeol. Kaya siya ang unang makakaalam na nagbago si Chanyeol.

Lumabas si Baekhyun at pumunta sa labahan sa likod sa may dirty kitchen. Doon niya nakita si Chanyeol na tinatakpan ang mga na sampay na niya.

“Bakit ka nag laba?” kaagad niyang tanong kay Chanyeol.

“Kasi gusto kita ipaglaba.”

“Patingin nga.” 

Pero kahit anong subok ni Baekhyun na tingnan ang linabhan ni Chanyeol, tinatakpan niya ang mga ito.

“Baek, wag muna!”

“Bakit mo muna tinatago ang nasampay mo na?”

“Wag muna, please!”

“Chanyeol Park, takpan mo pa makikipag break ako sayo.” success naman ang naisip ni Baekhyun na sasabihin para umalis si Chanyeol sa pagharang niya.

Kahit hindi naman sila totoong mag nobyo, natakot bigla si Chanyeol sa sinabi ni Baekhyun. 

Nakita ni Baekhyun na ang iba niyang puting damit ay naging blue na. Hindi pinaghiwalay ang mga puti sa may kulay.

“Baek I’m sorry. Ibibili na lang kita mga bagong damit. Sorry talaga.”

“Ayos lang. Pambahay lang naman.”

“Eh kahit na…”

Dapat pala hindi na lang pinakialaman ni Chanyeol ang mga damit ni Baekhyun. As much as possible kasi, gusto niya ipadama kay Baekhyun na bisita siya. Pero palpak naman ang pag laba niya.

Hindi din naman kasi siya marunong maglaba. Akala niya sinasalpak lang sa washing machine at linalagyan ng sabon. Ayun pala ihinihiwalay muna ang mga puti sa may kulay para hindi magkanda kupas- kupas ang mga damit na nakasalang sa loob. Kaso late na lang niya nalaman nung tinanong siya ni Manang Theresa kanina lang. Wala na siya magagawa naging blue na mga puting damit ni Baekhyun.

“Chanyeol, ayos nga lang. I appreciate na gusto mo ako mag laba para sa akin. Late din kasi ako nagising. Dapat sabay na lang tayo nag laba.”

“Date tayo mamaya.”

“Hala siya biglaan nag aya.”

“Oo. date tayo.”

Kumain muna sila ng tanghalian at nag handa na at pumunta sa mall. Nanood lang sila ng sine kasi meron si Chanyeol gusto panoorin na sine.

Pagkatapos ng sine, umikot ikot sila sa mall. Pumasok sila sa mga tindahan ng mga kung ano ano. Pero mas madalas pumapasok sila sa mga tindahan ng damit. 

Parating sinasabi ni Chanyeol “Baekhyun tingnan mo oh! Bagay sayo!”

Alam na ni Baekhyun galawan ni Chanyeol. “Yung totoo, niyaya mo ba ako sa date para lang pumayag ako bilhan mo ako ng damit?”

“Medyo.”

“Chanyeol, ayos lang nga talaga.”

“Ayan ka na naman sa ayos ka eh… hindi na ako naniniwala. Parati mo na lang kasi sinasabi ayos ka… nung sinabi mo ayos ka… maya-maya hinimatay ka na. Pwede ka naman maging honest sa akin diba? Kahit hindi tayo totoong mag boyfriends. Ang friends naman pwede honest sa isa’t isa.”

“Sa totoo lang, okay lang talaga. Sige if you really feel bad, bilhan mo ako isang tshirt lang. Hindi din kasi ako komportable na bili ka ng bili para sa akin, Chanyeol. Binabayaran mo na nga ako, tapos pinagkakagastusan mo pa ako. Ang burdensome para sa akin yun.”

Finally nasabi na din niya kay Chanyeol. Kasi nahihiya na nga siya na malaki na siguro ang nagagastos ni Chanyeol sa kanya. Dapat ipaglaan na lang niya ito para sa future niyang totoong boyfriend o girlfriend. 

“Thank you for being honest, Baek.” 

“At least we’re clear Chanyeol.”

\---

Since napagtanto ni Baekhyun na madalas si Chanyeol ang nageeffort para sa kanilang dalawa, gusto niya na din mag effort. Gumising siya madaling araw para mag handa ng almusal at baon para sa kanilang dalawa ni Chanyeol.

Para maiba naman, siya na ang magluluto para kay Chanyeol. Nakita niya din kasi medyo napapagod si Chanyeol sa kurso niya. Umay na umay na sa mga numero at halos alas dos na din ng madaling araw natutulog para matapos ang mga assignments.

Inilabas ni Baekhyun ang tinimpla niyang tapa nung nakaraang gabi at prinito. Gumawa din siya ng fried rice at nag prito ng itlog.

Nagising si Chanyeol sa amoy nito kaya napalabas siya. “Hala bakit ikaw nagluto?”

“For a change, Mahal. Parati na lang ikaw nagluluto. Ako naman.” he said at para bang masyado engrossed sa pagpapanggap niya, hinalikan niya ang pisngi ni Chanyeol bago ilapag ang mga luto niya.

Nanlaki mata ni Chanyeol sa unang tikim palang ng tapa. “Ang sarap naman nito!”

“Recipe ng lola ko yan. Gumawa din ako pambaon mo para hindi tayo kain ng kain sa labas. Sayang sa pera.”

“Thank you.”

Magaling pala magluto si Baekhyun. Matalino na nga, madiskarte sa buhay, idagdag pa na magaling mag luto. Sigurado talaga na suwerte ang magiging totoo na boyfriend ni Baekhyun.

\---

Mabilis lumipas ang mga araw. Higit na sa isang linggo nakikitira si Baekhyun sa pamamahay ng mga Park. Malapit na din siya umalis doon. 

Pero hindi niya muna inaalala yun. Meron siya mas malaking problema ngayon. Ilalabas na ang grades nila ng first semester mamayang 12:00. Ito ang magsasabi kung makakaraos na si Baekhyun sa pagttrabaho o hindi pa. 

Ito ang pinaka crucial sa buhay ni Baekhyun ngayon. 

Kabang kaba siya. Kaya minabuti na magsama sila nila Chanyeol, Jongdae at Sehun sa pag aabang ng mga grades nila. 

11:30

Nag tipon tipon sila sa maliit na kubo para kumain at abangan ang paglabas ng grades nila. 

Kabang kaba si Baekhyun kaya hindi siya makakain. 

Si Chanyeol hinihimas himas ang balikat ni Baekhyun para kumalma. 

“Kain na oh.”

“Mamaya na pag nakuha ko ang results. Kasi feeling ko nasusuka ako eh.”

_ 11:45 _

15 minutes na lang bago iannounce ang grades. Lahat sila tapos na kumain, at si Baekhyun ni hindi man lang nakasubo ng pagkain niya. 

Puro tubig na lang ang iniinom niya. 

_ 11:55 _

5 minutes na lang. napapikit na lang si Baekhyun at nagdasal. 

“Lord, please lang sana maayos ko na buhay ko ulit. Please. Ibalik mo na ako sa academic scholars para hindi na ako nagtatrabaho.”

Halos si Baekhyun naiiyak na sa kaba at si Chanyeol tumatahan kay Baekhyun.

_ 11:58 _

Lahat sila nilabas na ang cellphone nila para buksan ang site ng student database management system nila para makita grades nila. Actually mas excited nga si Chanyeol makita ang grades ni Baekhyun kaysa sa sarili niyang grades.

_ 11:59 _

Isang minuto. Refresh na sila ng refresh ng database nila nginig na nginig si Baekhyun habang hawak phone niya. Ito na kasi ang pinanghahawakan niyang turning point sa buhay niya. Gusto naman niya maramdaman ang pagiging estudyante ulit. Kasi ngayon wala na lang siya magawa kung hindi isipin ang trabaho niya. Parati na lang kasi siya walang time magsaya.

_ 12:00 _

“Finally!” sigaw ni Baekhyun at nag load database at lumabas ang grades niya. Halos mangiyak-ngiyak na siya.

Si Chanyeol, hindi nakatingin sa grades niya. Nakatingin siya sa reaksyon ni Baekhyun habang binabasa niya ang mga grado niya.

Puro 1.5 at 2 ang grades niya. Meron pa nga 1 eh. Ibig sabihin pasok na siya ulit sa dean’s list! 

“Pasok ka?” tanong kaagad ni Jongdae na alam kung gaano ka hirap na hirap na si Baekhyun.

“PASOK NA PASOK!” Sa sobra niya atang tuwa sa nalaman niya, hinila niya si Chanyeol at hinalikan sa pisngi.

Sila Sehun at si Jongdae gulat na gulat nang makita yung ginawa ni Baekhyun. 

_ Ganyan na ba talaga sila ka-close para maghalikan sa pisngi? _

Si Chanyeol naman nakatulala lang parang nakakita ng multo. Nahulog din niya ang cellphone niya.

Nang marealize ni Baekhyun kung ano ginawa niya, bigla tumunog ang bell. May klase siya. Kaagad na siya tumakbo palabas sa kubo at umakyat na sa building. Iniwan na nga din niya si Jongdae na kaklase niya din sa subject na yun.

Bandang hapon, kinorner ni Jongdae si Baekhyun na halatang umiiwas kasi nakagawa ng kahihiyan kanina. “Baekhyun Byun, mag usap nga tayo. Kanina mo pa ako iniiwasan sa klase.”

“H-hindi ah.”

“Eh bakit hindi ka nakatingin sa mata ko ngayon?”

“Hindi kaya.”

Hinila ni Jongdae si Baekhyun para umupo sa cafeteria para doon sila mag usap. “Aminin mo nga sa akin, may nararamdaman ka na ba kay Chanyeol.”

“H-ha ano? Ako? May gusto kay Chanyeol? Magaling pala ako umarte ah.” pero yung mata ni Baekhyun pagalaw-galaw. Iniiwasan niya ang mga titig ni Jongdae. Takot kasi siya kay Jongdae kasi napaka prangka ng best friend niya.

“Baekhyun, tumingin ka nga ng diretso sa mata ko. Oo o hindi lang naman.”

Huminga ng malalim si Baekhyun. “Hindi ko alam, Jongdae. Naguguluhan ako sa sarili ko.”

“Ito na nga ba sinasabi ko, Baekhyun Byun.”

“Please, wag muna natin pag usapan. I-celebrate natin pag pasok ko sa dean’s list ulit at bumalik na scholarship ko.”

“Isa lang masasabi ko, pag ingatan mo puso mo Baekhyun. Pero sa totoo lang, parang iba na din galawan ni Chanyeol. Hindi na pagpapanggap eh.”

“Malay ko na.”

Kung si Baekhyun at si Jongdae nagka heart to heart talk/ celebration bago pumunta si Baekhyun sa trabaho niya sa convenience store, si Chanyeol naman at si Sehun kakain sa labas. Kasi malaki din tinaas ng grades ni Chanyeol compared sa last sem.

Ngayon lang din siya nag sipag mag aral. Malaking bahagi ang pag sama ni Chanyeol kay Baekhyun sa library. Mas nakaka focus siya sa pag aaral. Nabawasan na din ang mga blind dates kasi hindi na kailangan.

Nag order si Sehun ng beer para sa kanya at si Chanyeol Coke Zero lang ininom. “Hindi ka iinom?” 

“Hindi. Susunduin ko si Baekhyun mamaya eh. I’ll be driving.”

“Eh di ipagrab mo na lang siya.”

“Baekhyun doesn’t know the way from his convenience store to our house.”

Isa din kasi ito sa naging routine ni Chanyeol. Simula nung nakita ni Baekhyun ex niya gusto niya na lagi siya taga sundo. Well nung panahon na nag iiwasan sila dahil doon sa halikan, si Sehun minsan pinapa check niya kung naka uwi si Baekhyun nang matiwasay.

“Sa saturday, inuman na tayo na totoo ah.”

“Wait!” tumingin si Chanyeol sa calendar niya sa phone. “Sabado pala uuwi si Baekhyun. Ihahatid ko siya eh.”

Tumango si Sehun at kumain na lang sila. Nag labas si Sehun ng kaha ng yosi at inabutan si Chanyeol. “You want?”

“No. ayaw ni Baekhyun yung amoy na yan. I stopped smoking na din.”

“Alam mo ba sa lahat ng inaalok ko sayo, puro Baekhyun ang sagot mo. Ihahatid si Baekhyun, ayaw ni Baekhyun… akala ko fake lang.”

“Se, totoo naman at nakatira siya sa bahay ko. Hindi siya sanay sa village.”

“Okay. whatever you say. You sound like his boyfriend already.” sabi ni Sehun habang nagyoyosi. “May gusto ka na kay Baekhyun noh? Like not as fake boyfriends lang.”

“Ako?” tumawa si Chanyeol parang nag sabi si Sehun ng nakakatawang joke. “Ako talaga? Sure ka na diyan? Bakit? Sino ba siya? Hindi ko naman type.”

“Chill ka lang kuys! Isang tanong lang ang dami mo na sinabi.” napa smirk si Sehun. Mukhang in denial pa talaga ang best friend niya.

Magsasalita pa lang sana si Chanyeol nang makatanggap siya ng text mula kay Baekhyun.

_ Baekhyun: tapos na work. Asan ka na? _

_ Chanyeol: sige papunta na ako. _

“Mauuna na ako. Manunundo pa ako ng dwarft.”

“More like manunundo ka ng crush mo.”

“Ano sabi mo?”

“Ah wala. Sundo well.”

Kinuha na ni Chanyeol ang susi niya sa kotse at binayaran niya ang bills nila ni Sehun bago manundo kay Bakhyun.

Pag sundo niya kay Baekhyun, medyo may distansya si Baekhyun. “Ah… uhm.. About sa kiss. Sorry kung na bigla ka. Na excite lang ako.”

“Okay lang.”

“Sure ka? Tulalang tulala ka kasi…”

“Sure. At least even na tayo diba? Yung sa kiss sa may ilog din.”

Buti na lang talaga madilim ngayon. Kasi ayaw ni Baekhyun na makita na namumula na siya ngayon. Pag inaalala niya talaga yung halik, parang bigla umiinit yung pakiramdam niya. Hanggang ngayon kasi hindi din naman alam ni Baekhyun bakit niya din hinalikan pabalik si Chanyeol.

“Sure.”

\---

Sabado na at uuwi na si Baekhyun sa dorm niya. Pinalinis na din ito sa mga kasambahay nila Chanyeol. Mabilis pala ang dalawang linggo. Kung kailan nasanay na si Baekhyun sa bahay ni Chanyeol, panandalian lang naman talaga.

At feel din niya naman hindi niya deserve makitira ng matagal. Lalo na at hindi siya ang totoo na boyfriend. Ayaw niya masyado gumawa ng marka sa pamilya ni Chanyeol, dahil eventually titigil na din nila itong pekeng relasyon ito. Ayaw niya na siya din ang maging rason bakit hindi kaagad tatanggapin ng magulang ni Chanyeol ang magiging tunay na kasintahan nito.

Konti lang naman ang kailangan niya iimpake dahil konti lang talaga dinala niya. 

Pagdating ni Baekhyun sa dorm niya, hawak ni Chanyeol ang backpack ni Baekhyun. Halatang ayaw pa niya patuluyin ulit si Baekhyun sa dorm niya. “Sure ka ba talaga na okay ka lang sa dorm mo?”

“Chanyeol, hindi ako bata. Kaya ko naman dorm ko.”

“Baby kita.”

“Chanyeol isa pa sasapakin na kita. Ang kulit mo tangkad ka.”

“Sige na nga. Bye!”

\---

General assembly na at dito na tatawagin isa isa ang mga kasali sa Dean’s list. At sa wakas aakyat na muli si Baekhyun sa stage. Nakakamiss yung feeling na bibigyan siya ng certificate at masasabi worth it ang mga oras na binigay niya sa pag aaral.

“Baekhyun Byun.” tawag ng propesor niya. Kaya umakyat siya at tinanggap ang certificate niya.

Halos mangiyak ngiyak si Baekhyun. Ang mga kaibigan niya naman talagang pumunta sa may stage para lang kuhanan siya ng litrato dahil proud na proud sila kay Baekhyun. 

Isa na sa pinaka proud si Chanyeol. Kasi harap harapan niya nakita ang paghihirap ni Baekhyun. Sobrang deserve niya talaga yung dean’s lister na title.

Pagbaba ni Baekhyun sa stage, kaagad siyang sinalubong ng maiinit na yakap mula kila Jongdae, Sehun, and kay Chanyeol. 

“Ang galing naman ni Dwarft oh! Small but terrible talaga ang talino oh.”

“Excuse me, matangkad ka lang. Hindi ako dwarf.”

Sobrang saya lang. Kaya linibre nila Sehun at Chanyeol si Baekhyun. Simple lunch lang.

Pero parang hindi mawala sa isip ni Chanyeol yung nakita niyang isang deans’ lister na binigyan ng flowers ng boyfriend niya pagbaba ng stage. Alam kasi niya mahilig si Baekhyun sa flowers kaya gusto niya bigyan.

Tamang tama din naman kasi susunduin din niya si Baekhyun mamaya after ng shift niya sa convenience store.

Nung malapit na out ni Baekhyun pumunta na siya kaagad sa malapit na flower shop na bukas pa. 

“Ano po magandang flowers for congratulating someone?”

“Para sa boyfriend or girlfriend po ba?”

“Someone special lang.” sagot niya. Kasi totoo si Baekhyun special sa buhay niya. Malaki naman naitulong ni Baekhyun sa buhay niya.

“Irises ang maganda ibigay para sa kanya. Symbol of hope, courage, faith and admiration – perfect to cheer on or congratulate a friend on a big accomplishment.”

Bagay na bagay nga. Kaya ito na yung binili niya.

Hindi mura ang mga iris kasi malaki na bouquet pinagawa niya. Something to celebrate a turning point in his life.

After niya bumili ng bulaklak, dumiretso na siya sa convenience store. Just in time na sunduin si Baekhyun. Pero hindi niya inaasahan makita ang ex boyfriend ni Baekhyun sa harap ng convenience store. Kausap si Baekhyun at may dala din bouquet ng bulaklak. 

Nakinig si Chanyeol sa usapan nila patago. 

“Baekhyun, I’m so sorry. Yung isang gabi, lasing lang ako. Please. I’m so sorry.” hindi na hinintay si Baekhyun magsalita, at hinalikan si Baekhyun.

Parang biglang nadurog ang buong pagkatao ni Chanyeol. Hindi niya alam bakit pakiramdam niya talong-talo siya. Ano nga ba magagawa niya, siya ang unang minahal eh. Pero bakit ang sakit sakit?

Bakit ang pakiramdam niya, dapat siya ang kahalikan ni Baekhyun ngayon?

Bakit sabi niya sana siya na lang?

_ Teka parang mali ito? Bakit siya nagseselos? Hindi naman totoo lahat eh. Pero bakit ang hapdi talaga? _

Hindi na niya nakayanan tumitig pa. Bumalik na lang siya sa kotse at dumiretso sa usual kung saan siya umiinom.

Linunod niya ang sarili niya sa alak. Hinayaan niya ito ang kumontrol sa buong nararamdaman niya.

Tangina lang na kung kailan mas malinaw na na may nararamdaman na siya para kay Baekhyun, makikita niya na kahalikan ang ex niya. Tumawag siya kay Sehun na halos umiiyak.

“Sehun, diba nag aya ka na mag inuman? Puntahan mo ako. Please.” desperado siya na may malabasan siyang emosyon.

After 15 minutes, ay dumating na din sa wakas si Sehun. Ang bumulabog sa kanya ay si Chanyeol na lasing na lasing.

“Huy! Ano nangyari sayo?” kaagad na tanong ni Sehun kay Chanyeol.

Pero imbis na sumagot si Chanyeol, yumakap siya kay Sehun at umiiyak. 

“Kuya, ano nga meron? Diba dapat manunundo ka?”

“Kungwarian lang naman noong una, Se. Kungwarian lang.” Paulit ulit na binabanggit ni Chanyeol.

“Anong kungwarian?”

“Pero isang araw nagising na lang ako na parang nagiging totoo na. Parang ako na talaga totoo niyang boyfriend. Lahat na lang, naging natural. Yung lahat ng galaw ko at reaksyon ko. Ayaw ko na yung ganito. Naguguluhan na ako at nasasaktan na ako. Gustong gusto ko na si Baekhyun… pero parang wala na akong chance.”

Finally! Umamin na nga si Chanyeol Park. gustong gusto niya si Baekhyun. Pero mukhang huli na ata lahat.

“Sinasabi ko na nga ba! Gusto mo siya!” yung reaksyon ni Sehun, para bang naka bingo siya.

“Oo na! Oo na! Pero wala ako chance.”

“Bakit naman?”

“Kasi nakita ko kahalikan niya ang ex niya kanina. Ang sakit sakit! Dapat ako yan eh.” 

Inis na inis si Chanyeol sa sarili niya. Napaka bagal pala niya. 

Uminom na lang nang uminom si Chanyeol. Lasing na lasing na siya. Hindi na nga niya namamalayan na may tumatawag sa kanya.  _ Si Baekhyun. _

Actually, hindi alam ni Chanyeol ang buong eksena sa labas ng convenience store. Lumabas lang si Baekhyun para magtapon ng basura nang dumating ang dati niyang nobyo. Si Taewoo. 

Humihingi si Taewoo ng tawad noong pinahiya siya. “Baek, ako na lang ulit. Please!” paulit ulit niya ito binabanggit pero isa lang ang sagot sa katanungan niya. 

Ayaw ni Baekhyun bumalik sa katangahan niya. Lalo na at bumabalik na ang dating Baekhyun na hindi na kailangan ang dami part time job na sasalihan. 

Pero mapilit si Taewoo kaya hinalikan siya sa labi. Ito yung eksena na nakita ni Chanyeol.

Pero hindi nakita ang pagtulak ni Baekhyun kay Taewoo.

“Taewoo, hindi ako tanga para balikan ka. Maayos na buhay ko. I have completely moved on. Sana ikaw din.” at tumalikod na si Baekhyun.

Tinatawagan niya si Chanyeol, kaso hindi sumasagot. Mga 30 minutes na siya nasa labas ng convenience store nag aabang. Pero wala pa din sundo niya. Tinawagan niya si Sehun at sinabi nakainom daw ito kaya hindi siya masusundo.

No choice si Baekhyun. Nag lakad na lang siya papunta sa dorm niya. Sayang lang kasi namiss niya bigla ang yakap ni Chanyeol. 

Inimagine niya siguro pag andito si Chanyeol ngayon, niyakap na siya at sasabihin tama ang desisyon niya.

Kinabukasan,nakasalubong ni Baekhyun si Sehun. “Sehun, si Chanyeol asan?”

“Hindi pumasok. Matindi hangover niya.”

“Ayos lang naman siya kahapon. May nangyari ba?”

“Siguro kayong dalawa na lang mag usap.”

Gustuhin man niya puntahan si Chanyeol ngayon, hindi niya magagawa kasi may klase siya at may trabaho siya. Sinubukan niya tawagan at itext, kaso wala din sumasagot. Siguro nagpapahinga siya.

Buong araw ang tumatakbo lang sa utak niya si Chanyeol. Kung maayos ba pakiramdam nito o hindi?

Gusto na din niya malaman kung ano bigla pumasok sa utak ni Chanyeol bakit siya uminom ng ganun.

Nag aalala siya talaga para kay Chanyeol at namiss na niya. 

Si Chanyeol naman, buong araw lang nasa kuwarto natutulog o kaya umiiyak. Ang sakit sakit pala na kung kailan siguradong sigurado na siya sa nararamdaman niya, ito ang makikita niya. He feels miserable.

Pero alam ni Chanyeol, hindi forever dapat nagmumukmok. Lumabas siya sa kuwarto bandang 3pm para kumain. Hindi pa din kasi siya kumakain. Sakto din naman pag labas niya, may nag doorbell sa gate nila.

Busy ang mga kasambahay niya, kaya siya na ang lumabas. Gulat siya na pag bukas niya ng pinto, ang sumalubong sa kanya ang mukha ni Baekhyun na nag aalala. “Ayos ka lang ba, Tangkad?”

“Teka, diba dapat may trabaho ka ngayon?”

“Hindi na ako pumasok. Nag alala kasi ako sayo.”

“Teka nga, pumasok ka!”

Pinapasok niya si Baekhyun at pinaupo sa sala. “Ayos ka lang ba?” ulit na tanong ni Baekhyun.

“Ayos lang. Hindi lang ako nakabangon kanina sa sakit ng ulo. Pero okay na talaga ako. Hindi mo na kinailangan pumunta dito.”

“Eh andito na ako. Papaalisin mo ba ako?” naka pout si Baekhyun at Chanyeol swears bumibilis ang tibok ng puso niya. Tila nasa treadmill siya ngayon.

“Hindi… pero wala ba magseselos?”

Nagkasalubong bigla kilay ni Baekhyun. “Ano naman pinagsasabi mo? Ikaw lang naman ang boyfriend ko diba?”

“Kasi nakita ko kayo ng ex mo kahapon. Naghalikan kayo.”

“Correction, hinalikan niya ako at ganun ba katanga tingin mo sa akin?

“B-bakit?”

“Chanyeol, hindi ako ganun katanga balikan ang tao sumira sa buhay ko. Ngayon na lang ulit ako babangon. Syempre ayaw ko na bumalik sa square one.”

May point nga naman si Baekhyun at mukhang may pag asa siya.

“Kaya mo ba ako hindi sinundo? Nagselos ka?”

“Hindi ah!” kahit totoo nga nagselos siya parang tanga. Wala naman sila label

“Eh so bakit ka uminom?”

“Naalala ko may utang ako kay Sehun na inuman.”

Tumaas kilay ni Baekhyun. “Ah talaga ba? Lunes na lunes talaga?”

“Oo.”

At least umubra ang kanyang palusot. 

Parang nabunutan siya ng tinik sa dibdib nang malaman niya hindi nagkabalikan si Baekhyun at ang dati nitong boyfriend. Parang gusto niya na talaga umamin.

Yes masaya na sa pinaggagawa nila ni Baekhyun. Napapasaya niya si Baekhyun, na aalagaan, nakikita niya ngiti, at higit sa lahat kasama niya si Baekhyun. Pero panandalian lang lahat. Gusto niya wala na halong kunwarian lahat. 

“Baek, date tayo sa sabado.”

“Seryoso? Talaga nag aya pa ng date? As in seryoso?”

“Oo nga. Date tayong dalawa. Gusto kita i-treat sa pagiging Dean’s lister mo and new start.” 

Sana ito din ang mag dulot ng new start sa relasyon nila. Wala ng halo acting, totoong totoo lang.

Alam niya masyadong impulsive. Pero pag pinalampas pa niya, baka hindi na niya kayanin.

“Okay.” 

Tatayo na sana si Baekhyun, pero pinigilan siya ni Chanyeol. “Saan ka pupunta?”

“Dumaan lang naman ako para i-check ka. Eh mukhang ayos ka naman na. Baka late na lang ako papasok.”

“Dito ka na lang.”

“Bakit ang clingy mo ngayon?”

“Hindi ba pwede?”

“Pwede. Sige na nga.”

Sobrang saya sa pakiramdam marinig yun. Pwede siya maging clingy. Pero may kirot din kasi alam niya ginagawa lang naman din ni Baekhyun ito, kasi nasa pamamahay siya ng mga Park.

Sinamahan ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol kumain at pumasok din sila sa kuwarto ni Chanyeol. Pinaupo pa nga ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun sa kama. Niyakap lang ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun at inamoy amoy lang.

“Ano ginagawa mo? Bakit kahit wala na tumitingin sa atin? May masakit ba hmm?” humarap si Baekhyun at nilagay yung kamay niya sa noo ni Chanyeol.

Pero tinanggal lang ni Chanyeol yung kamay ni Baekhyun sa noo niya at nilagay sa pisngi. “Wala. Namiss lang kita, Baek. Kahit isang araw lang tayo di nagkita.”

“Alam mo… namiss din kita. Kailangan ko ng yakap.”

“Bakit?” syempre mas nag aalala si Chanyeol at the same time kinilig. 

“Kahit sabihin ko matapang ako nung pinaalis ko si Taewoo, I feel like shit kasi inungkat na naman niya ang mga sugat. Talagang kung kailan masaya ako biglang hinalikan ako.”

Niyakap na kaagad na siya ni Chanyeol. Hindi na siya nag aksaya ng panahon. There’s just something sa mga yakap ni Chanyeol na parang sinasabi na magiging maayos na lahat.

“Dito ka na lang kaya matulog.” offer ni Chanyeol. Parang ayaw niya pakawalan si Baekhyun ngayong gabi. Lalo na at namiss din pala siya ni Baekhyun.

“Wala ako damit pang pasok bukas dito.”

“Actually binilhan pa kita ng damit. Online para di mo makita.”

Prepared na prepared pala si Chanyeol.

“Pang tulog?”

“Ay! Yan ang wala ako. Okay lang ba if damit ko?”

“Hmmm yung pinaka maliit please.”

“Oo kasi dwarft ka.”

Bandang gabi, nakiligo na si Baekhyun at sinuot niya ang pinahiram ni Chanyeol. Nagulat si Chanyeol nung lumabas si Baekhyun na halos hanggang tuhod yung t shirt niya.

“Matulog na tayo?” yaya ni Chanyeol.

“Ako na lang matutulog sa lapag. Doon ka na sa kama. Nakakahiya kasi na sa lapag ka natutulog.”

“Linabahan yung pang latag kaya hindi magamit. Sa kama ka na lang. Harangan mo na lang sa gitna.” Hindi alam ni Chanyeol kung ano yung pumasok sa utak niya bakit niya nasabi ang sinai niya kanina. Ang alam lang niya gusto niya katabi si Baekhyun.

Hindi na din nag dalawang salita si Baekhyun. Humiga na lang din siya at hinarangan sa gitna ang kama at natulog.

Pero nakalimutan ata ni Baekhyun na malikot siya matulog. Sa sobrang likot ay napunta na siya sa kabilang side at yakap yakap na niya si Chanyeol.

Hindi naman ito yung unang beses na nagkatabi sila sa kama. Pero iba na nagagawa sa puso ni Chanyeol yung nararamdaman niya bawat hininga ni Baekhyun.

Kinabukasan, pinagluto siya ni Chanyeol ng almusal at sabay na sila pumasok.

\----

Lumipas ang mga araw at sa wakas Sabado na muli. Ito ang date nila Chanyeol at Baekhyun dahil gusto niya ipagdiwang ang pagpasok ni Baekhyun sa dean’s list. Pero lingid sa kaalaman ni Baekhyun, meron pang ibang balak si Chanyeol ngayon.

Parang totoong mag kasintahan talaga dahil sinundo pa ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun sa dorm, pumunta sa Manila Ocean Park, nag mall kasi biglang gusto ni Baekhyun kumain ng ice cream.

Pero hindi dito magtatapos ang araw na magkasama sila. Gusto kasi ni Chanyeol buong araw silang dalawa lang magkasama at makapag unwind si Baekhyun.

Pumunta sila sa restobar na pag mamayari ng pinsan ni Chanyeol. Maganda ang paligid dahil meron pang live band na humaharana habang kumakain sila. Masasarap din ang mga pagkain sa menu at hindi gaano kabigat sa bulsa.

Nag enjoy si Baekhyun dahil hindi niya na kailangan isipin kung magkano ba ang ginastos ni Chanyeol para sa kanya.

  
  


Tuwing alas nuebe ng gabi, mayroong tinatawag na open mic. Hindi lang ang mga guest performers ang may pagkakataon na makakanta dito. Ginamit ito ni Chanyeol bilang oportunidad makapag amin kay Baekhyun.

Tumayo si Chanyeol sa kinauupuan niya at pumunta sa stage. Nagulat si Baekhyun. “Kakanta ka?”

“Surprise.” kindat ni Chanyeol bago kumuha ng gitara at umupo sa stage. 

Nagsimula na si Chanyeol sa pagtugtog ng gitara at kumanta. 

_ You are perfect as you are _

_ Your eyes are the brightest _

_ As you dance in the slowest _

_ That motion can become _

_ To be near you I resign _

_ And underneath the radiant smiles _

_ Of perkiness that leave me _

_ Defenseless as I stare _

_ I might need a little more courage _

_ I'm just waiting _

_ For the universe to show me _

_ How to steal you from the sky _

Nagulat si Baekhyun maganda din pala boses ni Chanyeol. Kaya din pala maraming babae nagkakandarapa para sa kanya. Lahat din nakatitig kay Chanyeol.

_ You can be the most regal _

_ And towering in this room _

_ I'll still be the luckiest guy here with you _

_ And you could come through a room _

_ With your delicate grace _

_ Take these hands and guide this embrace _

_ You are luminescent always _

_ Your heels are the highest _

_ As you brighten this night is _

_ Like a spectacle of light _

_ I might need a little more courage _

_ I'm just waiting _

_ For the universe to show me _

_ How to steal you from the sky _

_ You can be the most regal _

_ And towering in this room _

_ I'll still be the luckiest guy here with you _

_ And you could come through a room _

_ With your delicate grace _

_ Take these hands and guide this embrace _

  
  


Buong chorus nakatingin lang si Chanyeol, tila parang silang dalawa lang ang nasa mundo ngayon. Walang paki sa mga taong nanonood din. Ang pinaka importante, si Baekhyun nanonood.Lahat naman ng lyrics sa kanta na ito, inaalay niya kay Baekhyun. Parang si Baekhyun ang pinaka magandang nilalang na nakita niya.

Sinenyasan niya si Baekhyun para lumapit sa stage. Though kahit medyo naiilang pa siya, tumayo na siya at lumapit sa stage. Lahat nakatingin sa kanya. 

_ There's a fine line _

_ Between pauses and delays _

_ In everything we say _

_ I'll take it everyday, I know I can _

_ And if the night sky _

_ Should hide the light I see _

_ I'll make my way beyond the dark _

_ I'll be fine _

_ You can be the most regal _

_ And towering in this room _

_ I'll still be the luckiest guy here with you _

_ And you could come through a room _

_ With your delicate grace _

_ Take these hands and guide this embrace _

_ You can be the most regal _

_ And towering in this room _

_ I'll still be the luckiest guy here with you _

_ And if in case the most abstract of color fades away _

_ I'll still be thankful for you each day _

_ I'll still be thankful for you each day _

Nang matapos na si Chanyeol sa pagkanta, pinalapit niya lalo si Baekhyun sa may entablado.

“Chanyeol, ano naman ito?”

“Baekhyun, itigil na natin ito. Pagod na ako mag panggap. Bakit hindi na lang natin totohanin?” inabot ni Chanyeol ang kamay ni Baekhyun. “Baekhyun... gusto kita.” Lahat nag hihiyawan sa kilig. Pati si Chanyeol kilig na kilig sa ginawa niya.

Pero parang si Baekhyun, natulala. Hindi niya maabsorb ang mga pangyayari.  _ May gusto sa kanya si Chanyeol? _

“Chanyeol, teka lang. Wag mong gawing joke ito.”

“Hindi ito joke Baekhyun. Gustong gusto kita… actually mahal na ata kita.”

Tinanggal ni Baekhyun ang kamay niya sa hawak ni Chanyeol. “Chanyeol, sure ka ba hindi ka nakainom?”

“Baekhyun, sigurado ako. Sorry I broke the rule. Delikado nga pala itong pinasok natin kasi nahulog na ako sayo ng tuluyan.”

Para bang naging mala estatwa si Baekhyun pero pakiramdam niya buong katawan niya nanginginig na sa kinatatayuan niya. Hindi niya alam ang isasagot niya kasi sobrang gulat na gulat siya. Sana may dumaan na lang na multo sa harap niya o kaya may sumampal na lang sa kanya biglaan hindi ganito. 

Hindi siya handa. 

Ang naisip lang niya na sabihin ay “I’m sorry, Chanyeol.”

Yan lang ang nasabi ni Baekhyun bago tuluyan tumakbo palabas ng restobar. Hahabulin sana ni Chanyeol kaso nakapara si Baekhyun ng taxi kaya hindi niya na nahabol.

Tatlong salita lang mula kay Baekhyun, kumirot yung puso ni Chanyeol. Mahapdi pala.

Para bang biglang gumunaw ang mundo ni Chanyeol. Pero isa lang alam niya, hindi niya susukuan si Baekhyun. Ang isang Chanyeol Park ay hindi marunong sumuko. Gagawin niya lahat para ipakita kay Baekhyun na seryoso siya. Walang halong biro.

Si Baekhyun naman nasa taxi at iyak lang ng iyak. Hindi nga niya din maintindihan bakit siya umiiyak. Siguro tingin na ng driver sa kanya ay nasisiraan na ng bait. Well hindi naman malayo mangyari yun kasi gulong gulo na lang siya.

Ito kasi ang unang beses na may umamin sa kanya na mayroon daw gusto sa kanya. Hindi siya sanay. Masyado magulo. Gusto niya makapag isip-isip.

Actually more like gusto muna niya magtago.

Hindi siya lumalabas sa dorm, naka-off ang telepono, gumagawa lang siya ng mga homework o kaya matutulog. Ganyan kasi si Baekhyun pag marami siyang iniisip. Gusto niya muna makapag isa at matulog.

Pero syempre hindi pwede forever magtago. Lalo na may pasok. Siguradong pag tapak pa lang niya sa campus, babatuhin na siya ni Jongdae ng mga tanong kung bakit hindi siya nagparamdam.

Tama nga. Si Jongdae, kaagad umakbay sa kanya. “Hoy! Baekhyun Byun! Saan ka napadpad at bakit namumugto mata mo?”

“Jongdae, please lang. Wag muna ngayon. Mamaya na.”

Dire-diretso siya naglalakad na nakayuko. Ni di man lang tumitingin sa dinadaanan. Ang alam lang niya gusto na lang niya pumunta sa classroom niya. At dahil hindi siya tumitingin, may nabangga siya. Pero sa dami daming tao pwede niya mabangga, yung tao pa talaga na iniiwasan niya. Si Chanyeol Park.

“Baekhyun, mag usap tayo please. Ilang araw na kita tinatawagan pero cannot be reached.”

Hindi makatingin si Baekhyun sa mata ni Chanyeol. There’s just something sa mata ni Chanyeol na tila parang nanghihina siya. “Chanyeol, may klase ako.”

Dire-diretso siya papasok ng classroom, pero pagpasok niya lahat naman nagsisilabasan. 

“Seulgi, bakit kayo lumalabas? Si Ma’am?” tanong niya sa kaklase niya.

“Nagtext kay beadle. Sabi hindi daw siya makakapasok.” sabi ni Seulgi at tuluyan na umalis.

So wala na talagang takas si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol kahit anong palusot gawin niya. “Please, let’s talk. Maaga ako pumasok para makausap ka.”

“Please, wag dito. Ang daming tao.”

Pumunta sila sa may kubo kung saan lagi silang tumatambay. Magkaharap silang dalawa unlike yung usual na magkatabi. Syempre nakaiwas na naman si Baekhyun ng titig. “Ano ba kailangan natin pag usapan?”

“About nung sabado. Please.” gustong gusto na hawakan ni Chanyeol kamay ni Baekhyun, pero baka lalong mas mabigla si Baekhyun pag ginawa niya ito.

“Chanyeol, I’m sorry. Kasi hindi ko talaga alam sasabihin sayo o isasagot.” hindi mapakali ang mga kamay ni Baekhyun. Kanina pa niya kinakamot ang mga ito kasi nastrestress siya. “Nakaka bigla. Akala ko walang feelings dapat involved? Pero ano yung sabado? Hindi ako sanay. Hindi ko alam gagawin… Chanyeol alam mo naman din story ko….”

Parang magpapanic na si Baekhyun ngayon pa lang. Gusto na lang niya umiyak ulit.

“Isang buwan.”

“Anong isang buwan?”

“Bigyan mo ako ng isang buwan. 1 month from now.” tumingin si Chanyeol sa relo niya. “Siguro hanggang 11 am.”

“Bakit may oras pa?”

“Para eksaktong isang buwan. Hayaan mo ko ligawan ka ng isang buwan. I’m sorry kung nabigla kita. Pero bigyan mo ako ng isang buwan para i-prove na iba ako kay Taewoo. Baekhyun… please give me time din.”

“Fine, bigyan natin ang mga sarili natin ng isang buwan. Kasi hindi ko pa din alam paano ito. Never din naman ako niligawan.”

“Seryoso?!” gulat na gulat si Chanyeol.

“Bakit parang gulat na gulat ka?”

“Hindi ka niligawan ni Taewoo?”

“Pwede ba thou shall not be named na lang tawag mo?”

“Hindi ka niligawan ni thou shall not be named?”

“Hindi. Marupok ako. Sabi niya gusto niya ako eh gusto ko siya.”

Bigla nagbago ekspresyon ni Chanyeol. Parang nanalo siya ng jackpot. “Yes!”

“Lamang na pala ako sa kanya!”

“Alam mo ewan ko sayo.” 

Ewan din actually ni Baekhyun sa sarili niya bakit siya pumayag na ligawan siya ni Chanyeol. Pero kung ito din ang makakatulong para maintindihan niya ang nararamdaman niya kay Chanyeol, gagawin niya na din.

Pero sobrang clueless lang talaga niya. Pero baka sa pag payag, magkaka sagot din sa katanungan niya sa sarili niya.

Tumayo na si Baekhyun dahil pupunta na lang siya sa classroom para umidlip saglit o kaya basahin notes niya para sa susunod na klase. Pero bigla siya pinigilan ni Chanyeol.

“Baekhyun, pwede makahingi ng hug?”

Wala naman mali sa hug kaya yumakap si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol ng mahigpit. Isinandal din ang ulo niya sa balikat ni Baekhyun.

“Alam mo Baek, ang sarap mo yakapin.”

Hinimas himas lang ni Baekhyun likod ni Chanyeol. Kasi sa totoo lang masarap din kasi yumakap si Chanyeol.

Pagkatapos ng maikling yakapan sa may kubo bago magsimula ang klase, pakiramdam ni Baekhyun meron na namang paru-paro sa tiyan niya na hindi niya maipaliwanag. 

_ Baka nga may gusto siya kay Chanyeol, pero hindi niya alam kung sapat ba ito para gibain ang mga nabuo niyang pader sa puso para hindi na masaktan muli? _

Nang dumating ang lunch time, si Jongdae naman ang nag corner kay Baekhyun kaya wala siyang takas dito. “Baekhyun Byun mag usap nga tayo. Ano na ba kayo ni Chanyeol ha?”

“Nanliligaw daw siya sa akin.”

Gulat na gulat naman si Jongdae sa narinig niya. “Teka lang akala ko fake boyfriends lang kayo? Ano yung nanliligaw? Akala ko best friend mo ako at kilala kita noon pa lang.”

“Sorry na kaagad.”

“So magkukuwento ka ba o magkukuwento?” 

Syempre wala na choice si Baekhyun. Kinuwento na niya simula nung naghalikan sila nang makita niya si Taewoo, hanggang sa umamin na si Chanyeol sa kanya at nagsimula manligaw.

“Baekhyun, yung totoo lang. May gusto ka na ba kay Chanyeol?”

“Jongdae, hindi ko talaga alam. Ang gulo gulo lang. Oo kinikilig ako sa mga ginawa niya. Pero asan doon ang totoo? Kasi lahat naman nito kunwarian nga lang dapat.”

“Ayan sinasabi ko nalilito ka na Baekhyun.”

Naririnig pala ni Chanyeol ang usapan ni Jongdae at Baekhyun sa canteen kaya bigla siya nakisali sa mesa at umupo sa tabi ni Baekhyun. “Sa simula talagang kunwari lang talaga. Pero habang tumatagal na kasama ko si Baekhyun, nagkakagusto na ako sa kanya.”

Tumunog ang bell ibig sabihin malapit na ang susunod na klase ni Baekhyun. Tapos na break time. Medyo nagmamadali siya kasi ang prof niya na ito ay napaka higpit sa attendance. 

Bigla siya hinawakan ni Chanyeol sa kamay. “Pwede ba kita halikan sa noo?” tanong ni Chanyeol na mukhang maamong tuta kung makatingin.

“Bakit ka nagpapaalam? Dati naman mahilig ka sunggaban ako ah.”

“Para mas malinaw tayo sa pagkukunwari at sa hindi. Isa pa, may respeto ako sayo Baekhyun. Ayaw ko na maging padalos-dalos. Hindi lang lagi ang gusto ko. Gusto ko gawin mga gusto mo. Ganyan naman pag manliligaw.”

_ Respeto.  _ Big word kung titingnan. Pero napapansin kasi ni Chanyeol sa sarili niya na puro siya ang padalos dalos. Hindi man masyado iniisip si Baekhyun. Gusto niya ibahin ito para maging tao siya na gusto ni Baekhyun.

“Paano kung hindi ako pumayag? Ano gagawin mo?”

“Syempre hindi kita hahalikan. Hindi ko nga gagawin ang mga ayaw mo diba?”

“Sige na nga.” pumikit si Baekhyun at hinintay siya halikan ni Chanyeol sa noo. 

Iba din pala pag nagpapaalam bago gawin ang mga ganitong bagay. Mas nakakakilig. Mas may paru-paro.

Dito nagsimula ang panliligaw ni Chanyeol kay Baekhyun. Ihahatid si Baekhyun, isusundo, ililibre ng pagkain at kung ano ano pa. Wala naman masyadong pinagbago sa mga ginagawa nila at kinaugalian nila. Naging routine na nila ito. 

Pero kung may mas kapansin-pansin na pagbabago, mas pinapakita ni Chanyeol na totoo siya sa nararamdaman niya. Parati niyang pinapaalala kay Baekhyun na hindi siya mangiiwan kahit anong mangyari at worth it si Baekhyun pag tiyagaan.

Mas naging tapat din siya kay Baekhyun. Mas sinasabi niya ano nararamdaman niya.

Kahit wala naman kasiguraduhan na pag natapos na ang isang buwan na panliligaw at matamis na oo na isasagot ni Baekhyun sa kanya, hindi siya napaghinaan ng loob. Ito pa nga din ang naging rason bakit mas nag pupursige si Chanyeol para kay Baekhyun.

Tuwing umaga pagkagising ni Baekhyun nakakatanggap siya ng text katulad ng

_ “Good morning Baekhyun! Lagi mo tandaan you will always be worth the wait. Salamat sa pagbibigay ng pagkakataon para sa akin ipakita na gusto kita.” _

_ “Alam mo ba gustong gusto kita?” _

_ “Ikaw yung taong gustong gusto ko protektahan at ayaw ko makita na nasasaktan ka.” _

Marami pa ngang iba pang texts. Ito yung tipong tiyaga na never niya naranasan sa nakaraan niyang nobyo. Siya lang bigay ng bigay sa relasyon nila nabigay na nga din niya ang buong sarili niya. 

Sinusubukan din ni Chanyeol matutunan at sumama sa mga daily routines ni Baekhyun. Mas gusto pa niya makilala ang Baekhyun Byun na simpleng tao. Syempre sa sobrang ka-engrande ng pamumuhay ni Chanyeol, hindi pa siya sanay at hindi pa siya masabi mulat sa buong mundo.

Kung dati nung nagpapanggap pa lamang sila, pinapakita ni Chanyeol kay Baekhyun si Chanyeol Park na magiging tagapagmana ng business nila at nasanay sa sa buhay ng pang mayaman. 

Oo nakikita niya din naman si Baekhyun na nagtatrabaho, pero iba pa din na mas makilala pa ni Chanyeol kung paano mamuhay si Baekhyun.

Isa sa pinaka hindi makakalimutan ni Baekhyun ay napakain niya si Chanyeol ng isaw. Napakain na nga niya ng instant pancit canton si Chanyeol noon pero pagdating sa isaw, hindi naman lahat nakakakain o kumakain nito.

Minsan tuwing tag tipid si Baekhyun dahil maraming babayaran, solve na solve na siya sa mga binebenta sa labas ng unibersidad nila. Mas matipid pa ito kaysa sa pagkain sa canteen.

“Ano yan?” tanong ni Chanyeol.

“Isaw.” inabot pa nga ni Baekhyun ang stick ng isaw sa kanya. “Tikman mo.”

Sobrang weird ng itsura at hindi naman sanay si Chanyeol sa mga ganitong pagkain. Unang kagat medyo napangiwi pa si Chanyeol kasi kakaiba siya. Pero kitang kita habang sarap na sarap si Baekhyun, siya din ay nasarapan.

Pero hindi lang hanggang doon umaabot ang panliligaw ni Chanyeol kay Baekhyun. 

\----

Nagkataong long weekend dahil holiday at makakauwi sa wakas si Baekhyun sa probinsya niya. Sobrang excited nga ang binata kasi dati kahit long weekend hindi siya nakakapunta.

Sasakay lang sana si Baekhyun sa bus, kaso si Chanyeol ay nag prisintang maghahatid kay Baekhyun dito. Pero may isang rule nga lang. Bawal mag banggit tungkol kay Thou shall not be named.

Ito lang din ata ang unang beses na pumunta si Baekhyun na hindi kailangang mag commute.

Pagpasok nila, amoy ulam na kaagad. Nagluluto ang lola ni Baekhyun ng maraming iba’t ibang putahe. Parang fiesta lang.

“Baekhyun ikaw ba yan?” kaagad pinatay ng lola niya ang gasul at tumakbo para yakapin si Baekhyun at punuin ng halik. 

Sumunod din ang lolo ni Baekhyun at yumakap din.

Nang matapos ang yakapan,ipinakilala na ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol. “Si Chanyeol po kai---”

Pero bago pa natuloy ang pangungusap na sasabihin niya, ay tinuloy na nito ni Chanyeol.

“Manliligaw po niya. Manliligaw po ako ni Baekhyun. Pasensya na po, dapat po sa magulang o sa lolo at lola muna mang aakyat ng ligaw. Pero nauna na po ako umamin sa apo ninyo.” 

Nang sinabing mayroon na manliligaw apo nila, biglang nanlaki ang mga ngiti nila. Si Baekhyun naman namumula. Medyo nahiya at kinilig sa pagsabi nito ni Chanyeol.

Pinaupo na sila at pinakain ng handa ng lola ni Baekhyun. Sarap na sarap si Chanyeol. Oo nakakatikim naman siyang lutong ulam. Pero mga kasambahay niya ang nagluluto para sa kanila. Iba pala pag ganito.

Pagkatapos kumain, tatayo na sana si Baekhyun para ipunin ang mga hugasin at dalhin sa lababo. Pero tinulungan na ito ni Chanyeol. Kaya si Chanyeol na ang nagsasabon at nag babanlaw habang si Baekhyun naman ang nag pupunas at naglalagay sa mga lalagyan ng plato at kubyertos.

Nang matapos ang mga hugasin, umupo na sila sa sala at nanood ng mga telenovela. 

“Baekhyun apo, pwede ka ba bumili ng ice cream sa tindahan? Medyo mainit ang panahon at pawis na pawis na manliligaw mo.” sabi ng kanyang lolo habang inaabot ang barya barya.

Tatayo na din sana si Chanyeol para samahan si Baekhyun pero pinaupo siya ng lola. “Dito ka lang. Bisita ka. Malapit lang naman tindahan dito.”

Pagkalabas ni Baekhyun sa gate, ay bigla na sila tumingin kay Chanyeol. “Hijo, gaano mo na katagal nililigawan ang apo namin?”

“Mga tatlong linggo na po.”

“Buti pinagtiyagaan mo ang apo namin. Masungit yan at walang alam kung hindi mag aral at humawak ng camera. Ang dami nga niya din binenta at sinangla para lang din bumili ng camera.”

Medyo kumirot puso ni Chanyeol. Siya pa ang nakasira ng camera ni Baekhyun. Pero kung hindi din naman dahil sa camera ni Baekhyun, hindi sila magkakakilala.

“Bakit pala gusto mo ang apo namin?”

“Pinakita po ng apo niya ang mundo sa akin. Sobrang clueless ko dati at nasanay ako sa engrandeng buhay. Ang apo po ninyo, napaka simpleng tao at napaka sipag na tao. Inuuna niya ang iba bago ang sarili niya. Kaya gusto siya protektahan at ayaw ko siya makita nasasaktan. Isang beses nga po nagkasakit si Baekhyun, dahil inuna niya ako tulungan kahit busy siya sa finals. Sana ako na lang nagkasakit noon. Kaya din siguro doon ko napagtanto na gusto ko po apo ninyo. Gustong gusto. ”

Lingid sa kaalaman ni Chanyeol, andun pala si Baekhyun nakikinig at halos naiiyak na. Oo alam ni Baekhyun may gusto si Chanyeol sa kanya. Hindi naman niya kailangan paulit-ulit. Pero kung paano siya ipagmalaki ni Chanyeol sa lolo at lola niya iba ginagawa sa puso niya.

Never niya din naranasan ito sa ex niya. Ang lolo at lola pa nga niya ang naging rason bakit sila naghiwalay noon.

Si Chanyeol na ba talaga? 

_ Mas naguluhan ata siya? Mas napressure siya. _

Pinunasan niya ang luha niya at ngumiti bago pumasok. “Sorry napatagal ako. Baka kung ano ano na kinuwento ninyo kay Chanyeol habang wala ako.”

“Wala naman masyado. Sinabi ko lang napaka sungit mo.” sagot ng lola niya.

Kumain sila ng ice cream at nanonood din sila. 

Ang hapunan, nagluto ulit lola ni Baekhyun.

Nang gumabi, inayos na ang tulugan nila. Si Chanyeol ay matutulog din sa kuwarto ni Baekhyun kasi walang extra room sa bahay nila. 

“Wag ka na maglatag sa lapag. Maliit ang kuwarto. Sa kama ka na lang.” sabi ni Baekhyun.

Kaya pagkatapos nila maligo, sabay na sila humiga. Si Baekhyun nakaharap sa kabilang side at si Chanyeol nakatingin lang kay Baekhyun. “Baek, natutulog ka na ba?”

“Hindi pa. Bakit?”

“Harap ka saglit sa akin.” mahinang sabi ni Chanyeol.

Humarap si Baekhyun at grabe pala ang pogi ni Chanyeol pag malapitan. Ang sarap hawakan ang mukha. Pero hindi niya ito gagawin.

“Hm? Bakit?”

Kinuha ni Chanyeol ang kamay ni Baekhyun at hinawakan. “Alam mo ba, kinausap ako ng lolo at lola mo at tinanong bakit gusto kita. Alam mo ba sinagot ko?”

“Ano?”

“Pinakita mo sa akin ang mundo at masaya pala na mas simple lang. Sobrang bilib din ako sa sipag mo at gusto kita protektahan dahil mas inuuna mo ang iba kaysa sa sarili mo. Gusto ko ikaw muna unahin.”

Ito na nga ang luha ni Baekhyun na kanina pa niya pinipigilan. “Bakit ka nagpapaiyak?”

“Hindi ako nagpapaiyak. Gustong gusto kita Baekhyun. Lagot ako sa lola at lola mo pag nakita ka umiiyak.”

“Ikaw kasi---”

“Sorry na.”

"I'm sorry Chanyeol. Baka isipin mo hindi ko pinapansin effort mo sa akin… hindi ko pa alam ano isasagot ko sayo." 

Tuloy tuloy ang mga luha ni Baekhyun at pinupunasan ito ni Chanyeol.

"Shhh sinabi ko sayo yan hindi para mapressure ka. Di ba isa sa pangako ko, mas magiging honest ako sayo? Gusto ko malaman mo bakit kita gusto.

“Chanyeol, sorry pa rin talaga. Kasi baka napapagod ka na sa akin. Kailangan ko lang talaga ng oras.”

“Alam mo gustong gusto kita halikan ngayon.” sabi ni Chanyeol. “Pwede ba kita halikan?”

“Bakit ka ba kasi parati nagpapaalam?”

“Kasi nga hindi ko gagawin ang mga ayaw mo. Gusto ko may consent mula sayo. Sobrang nirerespeto kita, Baek.”

“Saan naman?”

“Pwede ba sa noo at sa labi? Kasi gustong gusto kita halikan.”

Tumango lang si Baekhyun. Pinayagan niya halikan siya ni Chanyeol. 

Hinalikan muna ni Chanyeol ang mga kamay ni Baekhyun bago siya lumapit at halikan si Baekhyun sa labi. Parang nung nagkadikit na ang mga labi nila, para bang biglang nagka fireworks sa mga puso nila.

Hindi tumitigil ang mga luha ni Baekhyun habang naghahalikan sila. 

“Bakit ka umiiyak?” tanong ni Chanyeol. Pero si Chanyeol din naman naluluha ngayon.

“Eh bakit ikaw din?”

“Gustong gusto lang kita, Baekhyun. Salamat na pinayagan mo ako manligaw.”

Medyo natawa si Baekhyun. “Hindi ka pa nga sure na sasagutin talaga kita o ano eh.”

“Alam ko. Pero the fact na hindi mo ako rineject kaagad, may chance ako sayo.” niyakap lang ng mahigpit si Baekhyun. “Pwede ba isa pang kiss?”

“Pwede.” 

Hinawakan ni Chanyeol ang pisngi ni Baekhyun habang hinahalikan. Nakailang halikan na sila ni Baekhyun pero iba ito. Nabubuhos ni Chanyeol lahat ng pagkagusto niya kay Baekhyun. At siguradong ramdam na ramdam ni Baekhyun ito. Siya din naman gustong gusto halikan si Chanyeol. Para bang lumulutang siya tuwing hinahalikan siya ng binata.

Sabay na sila nakatulog ng magkayakap. Ito yata ang pinaka masarap nilang tulog.

Pagdating ng umaga, kumain lang sila ng almusal at dumiretso na sila papuntang maynila. 

Habang nasa sasakyan sila hindi maiwasan tumitig ni Chanyeol kay Baekhyun. Sobrang saya lang talaga niya simula nung kagabi. Parang pakiramdam niya nasa ibabaw siya ng mundo pa din. “Baek, pwede ko ba hawakan kamay mo?”

Imbis na sumagot si Baekhyun, ibinuka niya ang kanyang palad para ipatong ni Chanyeol ang kamay niya.

Pag nakatapat sa traffic light, hindi pinalalagpas ang pagkakataon halikan ang kamay ni Baekhyun at bubulong pa ng “gusto kita.”

\---

Isang linggo na nakalipas pagkatapos ng bakasyon nila sa probinsya ni Baekhyun para bisitahin ang lolo at lola ni Baekhyun. Matatapos na din ang isang buwan na panliligaw ni Chanyeol. Actually sa buong linggo na yan, nakapag nilay-nilay si Baekhyun at nagisip. 

Pero hindi niya kaya na mag isa. Kaya tinawagan niya si Jongdae para samahan siya sa dorm.

“Dae, ano na gagawin ko? Hinihintay na ni Chanyeol ang sagot ko bukas. Pero bakit natatakot ako? At bakit ako kinakabahan?”

Humingang malalim si Jongdae at uminom ng tubig bago sagutin tanong ni Baekhyun. Naghahanda na siya sa matinding sermon.

“Hindi ako si Baekhyun. Paano ko malalaman isasagot mo?”

“Alam ko. Pero diba niligawan ka ni Sehun? Hindi ka ba kinabahan nung nanligaw siya at sasagutin mo na?”

“Hindi. Kasi kilala ko naman sarili ko. Sasabihin ko lang naman sa kanya ‘Oo, Sehun. Gusto na kita.’ ganun kadali lang naman Baekhyun.”

“Hindi ka ba natakot?”

“Ayan kaya ka kinakabahan! Natatakot ka eh. Inuuna mo na naman ang takot mo Baekhyun kaya pinapatagal mo sagot kay Chanyeol. Buti nga hindi napagod sayo si Chanyeol.”

Alam ni Baekhyun duwag siya.  _ Malaking duwag _ . Ang dami niya kinatatakutan. Una sa lahat, takot siya masaktan at madurog ulit puso niya. Pag um-oo siya, ibibigay na naman niya sarili niya at buong puso niya kay Chanyeol.  _ May kasiguraduhan ba na hindi na siya masasaktan ulit?  _ Pag nasaktan ulit siya, hindi niya alam kung makakabangon ulit siya. Ngayon na lang ulit siya nakabangon matapos ng isang taon ng pagmumukmok at pag aayos ng pagkakamali niya.

Pangalawa, takot din naman siya na mapagod si Chanyeol. Sigurado naman siya na may nararamdaman siya kay Chanyeol… pero ang dami kasi niya iniisip. Sa dami niya iniisip, tumatagal ang pagbigay ng sagot. Paano kung alam na niya ang sagot, tapos huli na pala lahat? Kasi _ pagod  _ na si Chanyeol. 

“Baekhyun, may itatanong ako. Sino ba si Chanyeol sa buhay mo?”

“Madali lang naman. Siya yung taong nagpapasaya sa akin, parang binubuksan niya ulit ang pinto at gumigiba sa mga pader ko. Hindi niya ako sinusukuan at kaya niya ako ipagmalaki sa mga tao. Yan ang never nagawa ni Taewoo sa akin.”

“Let’s take Taewoo out of the picture. Wala naman kasi kasing gago ng dati mong boyfriend. I’m so sorry. Alam ko first love mo siya. Pero wag mo muna isipin si Taewoo. Kaya ka nahihirapan eh.”

“Eh--”

“Oo sabihin natin naka move on ka na.”

“Matagal na.”

“Matagal na nga. Pero bitbit mo pa din yung sugat na dinulot ni Taewoo. Kaya ka kinakain ng takot mo. Yang takot na yan ang pumipigil sayo na tuluyang bumangon, Baekhyun. Hindi mo ba inisip yun? Sigurado ako kaya din tumatagal ang pagsagot mo kay Chanyeol dahil takot ka maging parang si Taewoo si Chanyeol.” 

Tumpak na tumpak si Jongdae eh. Kilalang kilala siya ni Jongdae. 

“Oo, Baekhyun sobrang hindi ako approve na pumasok ka sa gulo na walang kasiguraduhan. Iniisip ko paano kung ikaw yung nahulog ganito? Sasaluhin ka ba ni Chanyeol? Ayaw ko na kasi makita ang isa sa pinakamahalagang tao sa buhay ko masaktan dahil sa pagmamahal. Best friend kita eh.”

Ayan na naiiyak na si Jongdae. Kung meron man nakakita kung gaano nasaktan si Baekhyun at hindi na alam paano babangon, si Jongdae yun.

“Bakit ka naiiyak?”

“Kasi ikaw eh.” pinunasan ni Jongdae luha at uhog niya.

“Wag ka nga umiyak. Tulo uhog ka eh.”

“Pero alam mo nung nakita ko paano ka pasayahin ni Chanyeol at binabalik ang dati kong kilalang Baekhyun na masayahin, gustong gusto ko siya pasalamatan. Gustong gusto ko sabihin sa kanya alagaan ka niya. Best friend pa siya ng boyfriend ko diba? Pero sayo naman nakasalalay lahat eh.”

“Jongdae naman…”

“Kung pwede ko tanggalin lahat ng takot mo ngayon para piliin mo na sumaya, ginawa ko na.”

“Teka nga!” tumakbo si Baekhyun pababa ng dorm niya at iniwan si Jongdae na nagtataka bakit bumaba ang kaibigan.

Pagbalik niya, may bitbit na si Baekhyun ng maraming beer at soju.

“Ano yan?”

“Pampalakas ng loob. Diba ang alak nakakalakas ng loob?”

“Oo. pero seryoso ka ba?”

Hindi na sumagot si Baekhyun at nagsimula na lumaklak ng alak. Sumali na si Jongdae at uminom na din.

Maya-maya, lasing na si Baekhyun at kung ano ano na sinasabi. “Alam mo ba na nakakainis si Chanyeol?”

Syempre gagamitin na ni Jongdae ang oportunidad na ito para ilabas ang katotohanan mula kay Baekhyun. “Bakit naman?”

“Ang pogi niya. Yung dimple niya. Gusto ko lagi hawakan at halikan. Sobra din tangkad. Mukha na tuloy akong dwarf sa tabi niya.”

“Bagay naman kayo.”

Doon mas lalo namula si Baekhyun. “Bagay kami? Totoo ba? Hindi biro?”

“Oo.”

“Kilig naman ako.”

“Alam mo mas bagay if mag boyfriend na kayo na totoo.”

“Parang gusto ko din. Gusto ko na din maging totoong boyfriend ni Chanyeol. Sobrang swerte kaya. Habang iniisip ko na swerte magiging tunay na boyfriend niya, nainggit ako bigla at nag selos.”

“So parang inaamin mo na na gusto mo si Chanyeol?”

“Gustong gusto ko si Chanyeol…. Mahal na mahal ko si Chanye---” bigla na nakatulog si Baekhyun sa daming nainom. 

Tawang tawa si Jongdae, pero kinumutan na lang niya ang best friend niya.

Nagising si Baekhyun dahil walang humpay tunog ng alarm niya. Pagkita niya sa relo niya, napamura siya. “Putang ina naman Baekhyun.” sigaw niya.

Syempre nagulat si Jongdae kaya napatakbo siya. “Bakit naman nagmumura umagang umaga?”

“Bakit di mo ako ginising? 10:20 na.”

“so?”

“Ang deadline ng sasagutin si Chanyeol 11 am. Puro tawag na din phone ko galing kay Chanyeol. Jongdae ano gagawin ko?”

Nagpapanic na si Baekhyun. Hindi niya alam gagawin.  _ Inom pa more Baekhyun Byun. _

Kaagad niyang tinawagan si Chanyeol pero walang sumasagot. Mas naiiyak si Baekhyun. “Please sumagot ka!” sigaw niya pero wala talaga sumasagot.

“Jongdae! Pahiram phone mo! Tawagan ko boyfriend mo. Baka sakali alam ni Sehun asan si Chanyeol.”

Iyak nang iyak si Baekhyun. Nasusuka na din siya. Hindi niya alam if dahil sa kaba o dahil sa alak.

Kaagad naman sumagot si Sehun. “Yes my Baby Love?”

“Sehun, si Baekhyun ito. Asan si Chanyeol?”

“Alam ko wala siya sa bahay ngayon. Sa airport ata?”

Halos bumigay ang tuhod ni Baekhyun nang marinig ang airport. Alam niya ngayon ang deadline. Pero bakit airport? Iiwanan na ba siya?

“Anong terminal? Baka mahabol ko.”

“Terminal 1 ata.”

“Ano oras flight? Please Sehun sagutin mo ako.”

“2 pm ata. Kaya kanina pa siya nasa airport.”

Kaagad tumakbo si Baekhyun sa banyo para maligo ng mabilisan. Kailangan niya habulin si Chanyeol. Ayaw niya na palampasin ang oportunidad na ito. Pagkaligo niya, kaagad na din siya nag book ng masasakayan niya. Medyo malayo ang airport kaya mahal pero wala na siya paki. Kailangan niya habulin si Chanyeol.

_ 11:00 _

Deadline na. Sana kahit lagpas deadline na, matanggap pa siya ni Chanyeol. May oras pa naman siya. Susubukan niya habulin ang flight. Isa’t kalahating oras ang biyahe kung walang traffic. Kaya niya ito.

Kahit ilang subok niya ng tawag, wala pa din. Hindi pa din sumasagot si Chanyeol ng mga tawag.

_ 11:30 _

Nasa daan pa din si Baekhyun. Hindi naman niya pwede sabihin kay Manong Driver bilisan kasi talagang ang traffic. Hindi pa din kasi inaayos ng gobyerno ang daloy ng traffic.

_ 12:00 _

Isang oras na nasa biyahe si Baekhyun at walang tigil sa kakatawag kay Chanyeol. Pero wala pa din sumasagot. Nagugutom na siya. Pero hindi yan ang main concern niya ngayon.

_ 12:30 _

Biglang nagka notification si Baekhyun. Akala niya si Chanyeol. Ayun pala expired load niya… TEKA expired na ang load niya. Wala na siya unli text o unli call kaya hindi na niya matatawagan si Chanyeol. Ang magagawa na lang niya ay magdasal.

_ 1:00 _

Hanggang ngayon hindi umuusad traffic. Malalate na siya. Nababaliw na siya. Kailangan niya puntahan si Chanyeol bago mahuli ang lahat. Mas masisiraan na siya ng bait pag nakaupo na lang siya at hintayin umusad ang traffic. Kaya binayaran na lang niya ang driver at tumakbo. 

Oo ganyan na kadesperado ang binata. Kasi hindi niya kakayanin na iwanan siya ni Chanyeol.

Kahit madapa dapa siya okay lang. Basta si Chanyeol mahabol niya. Buti na lang talaga hindi siya hikain, kaya madali sa kanya tumakbo.

_ 1:10  _

Hilo na siya, nauuhaw na siya, nasusuka na siya. Ang dami niya na nararamdaman. Hindi pala advisable tumakbo na may hangover kasi mas nahihirapan siya ngayon habulin si Chanyeol. Pero at least natatanaw niya na ang airport. 

_ 1:15 _

Sa wakas! Nakarating na siya sa airport. Ang kailangan niya na lang gawin ay hanapin si Chanyeol. Pero paano? 

Kaya sumigaw na lang siya na parang baliw. “Chanyeol Park! Lumabas ka diyan! Huy! Please”

Pinagtitinginan na siya ng mga tao, pero wala na talaga siyang paki dahil ang importante kahit lagpas ang deadline, masabi lang niya kay Chanyeol na mahal niya talaga.

“Hoy! Magpakita ka na! Chanyeol Park! Oo na mahal kita! Kaya asan ka na?”

Pero wala eh. Hindi niya makita. Nahihilo na din talaga si Baekhyun kaya umupo na lang siya sa sahig. 

“Please, Chanyeol Park.”

Tapos yumuko na lang siya at yakap yakap ang tuhod niya. Wala na siyang pagasa. Baka umalis na.

Biglang may kumalabit sa kanya. “Bawal po diyan.”

Pero wala na siya paki. Nakayuko pa din siya at umiiyak. Hindi na nga niya sinagot ang kumakalabit sa kanya.

“Bawal nga po ang  _ dwarft _ diyan.”

_ Dwarft.  _ Isa lang naman ang tumatawag sa kanya ng dwarft. Si Chanyeol lang. Kaya bigla siya tumayo. At tama nga si Chanyeol nga. Nang makita niya mukha ni Chanyeol, naiyak siya. Akala nga niya ubos na ang mga luha sa mata niya, pero hindi pa pala.

Sinuntok-suntok niya ang dibdib ni Chanyeol. “Nakakainis ka. Bakit ka aalis? Dahil ba hindi ako sumunod sa deadline? Iiwanan mo na ako? Akala ko hindi ka parang si Taewoo na sasaktan ako? Pero iiwanan mo ako?”

Bigla na lang siya yinakap ni Chanyeol. “I love you, Dwarft ko.”

“Anong love love diyan? Tapos iiwanan mo nga ako? Hindi mo nga hinintay sagot ko? Tapos aalis ka? Akala ko dapat honest ka sakin? Pangako mo yun nung manliligaw ka.”

“Ano ba isasagot mo?”

“Sinasagot na kita. Oo Chanyeol, may gusto ako sayo at mahal kita. Pero---”

Hindi na natapos ang sasabihin niya dahil bigla na lang siya hinila ni Chanyeol at hinalikan. “Mahal na mahal kita.”

“Pero iiwanan mo naman ako.”

“Hindi kita iiwanan. Hinatid ko ate ko sa airport. Kaninang umaga pa kita tinatawagan alam mo ba yun?”

“Eh tinatawagan din kita.”

“Namatay phone ko kasi nabagsak ko kanina. Dahil nagmamadali si ate. Pero tinawagan kita para sabihin na mamaya nalang tayo mag usap. Yan nga din sabi ko kay Sehun pag tumawag ka eh.”

Si Sehun din pala may kasalanan ng lahat ng kaguluhan na ito eh. 

“I love you, tangkad ko.”

“Hindi kita marinig. Ano yun, Dwarft?”

“I love you sabi ko!”

“Ano yun?”

“Wala. sabi ko pangit ka.”

“I love you too.” hinalikan ni Chanyeol ang pisngi ni Baekhyun. “So ano ‘to? Boyfriend na kita?”

“Totoong boyfriend na kita, tangkad. Akin ka lang ah.”

“Sayong sayo.”

Sa wakas, wala na kunwarian wala na pagpapanggap. Tinotoo na nila ang lahat. Hindi na sila fake boyfriends. Totoong boyfriends na sila. Halos isang linggo na din sila na totoong mag boyfriends. Mas masaya pala na wala na hahadlang na takot. Ito na pala ang ibig sabihin ng totoong nakabangon para kay Baekhyun.

Pero hindi dito magtatapos ang kuwento.

Syempre may celebration ang mag tropa. Nag inuman silang lahat parang lang nung dating nagsisimula sila mag panggap. Pero ngayon, lahat sila may karelasyon na na totoo. Habang nagiinuman silang lahat at nagpapatugtog mula sa cellphone ni Jongdae, biglang may ibang tugtog.

  
  


_ “Alam mo ba na nakakainis si Chanyeol?” _

Lahat sila napanganga. Ang natugtog ay audio file nung lasing si Baekhyun.

“Bakit naman?”

“Ang pogi niya. Yung dimple niya. Gusto ko lagi hawakan at halikan. Sobra din tangkad. Mukha na tuloy akong dwarf sa tabi niya.”

Napasigaw si Baekhyun at tumakbo kaagad sa speaker para hugutin ang phone para hindi marinig. 

“More!” sabi ni Chanyeol.

“Wag na!” sigaw naman ni Baekhyun. 

“Sige na please, Mahal?”

“No na Mahal. Please?”

“Sige break na tayo.”

Syempre ayaw ni Baekhyun yun. Pinindot na lang ni Baekhyun ang play para tuloy tuloy na ang audio file. Hiyang hiya siya pero si Chanyeol kilig na kilig. Syempre kahit boyfriend niya na si Baekhyun never niya narinig ang ganitong side ni Baekhyun.

Nung natapos ang audio file, bigla na lang siya hinila ni Chanyeol at pinakandong. “I love you, Mahal.” sabi ni Chanyeol at hinalikan si Baekhyun sa labi.

“Hoy PDA! Pamamahay ko ito.” sigaw ni Sehun.

“Ah sayo lang? Mukhang silang dalawa ang hindi mag brebreak. Kung hindi tayo.”

“Joke lang baby love. Bati na tayo. I love you.”

Kinabukasan, pagkatapos ng inuman ay pumunta sila sa bahay ni Chanyeol para may ipaalam.

“Mom, dad, may ipapakilala ako sa inyo. Si Baekhyun po. Boyfriend ko.”

“Anak, matagal na namin alam na kayo diba?”

Pero pinaliwanag na ni Chanyeol ang lahat lahat. Salamat na lang at hindi sila nagalit. Mas tanggap nga nila si Baekhyun ngayon. Sobrang saya. Tapos na ang pagkukunwari.

Sabi nga nila, oo masaya nga magkunwari na masaya ka. Pero hindi tatagal ang kasiyahan na yun. Dapat totoong kasiyahan.

At dahil sa pagpapanggap, nakahanap na si Chanyeol ng tunay na kasiyahan. Si Baekhyun naman ay natapos na ang hayaang takot ang mamuro sa katawan niya. Matapang na siya. Pero pag hindi kaya, hindi siya mag kunwari matapang. Sasabihin niya ang nararamdaman niya.

-THE END-

**Author's Note:**

> @ prompter 
> 
> sana nasayahan ka yung mas masaya pa sa Sunday Pinasaya!
> 
> at kinilig ka din yung kilig na hindi na maliligaw, mundo'y magiging ikaw)


End file.
